


La Sombra de la Sierpe

by Altebar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Naga, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Original Character(s), Professors, Seduction, Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: Severus Snape debe cargar con pesadas responsabilidades, el nuevo curso se presenta como otro largo desafío y un nuevo profesor de DADA ha llegado a Howgarts para complicarle aun más las cosas. No HBP





	1. Augurios

Capítulo 1. Augurios

Un precioso instante de calma. El momento en que las burbujas empiezan a remitir, se añade un último ingrediente cuidadosamente medido, el fuego se rebaja y el líquido oscuro se aclara en un remolino de fuerzas internas en contraposición.

Podría hacerlo eternamente, encerrarse allí, permanecer asilado del mundo para siempre, con sus pociones, sus ingredientes, frascos, probetas y calderos. Nada más, nadie más. Solo.

Pero nada es tan sencillo.

Apagó el fogón con un gesto seco y dejó que la poción recién creada reposara. La oscuridad se adueñó de las mazmorras. Severus Snape no se molestó en encender luz alguna, le gustaba la oscuridad, le ayudaba a relajarse y pensar. En la oscuridad no había cosas tan desagradables como en la luz. Eso lo había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo. Se acomodó en uno de sus sofás y prendió sus negros ojos de la oscuridad que le rodeaba, del tenue resplandor azulado de la poción. El silencio allí abajo era palpable, como un manto. Silencio, oscuridad, Severus se recostó y disfruto de ellas.

Entonces sintió la llamada. Severus se estremeció al sentir como el tatuaje de su antebrazo parecía clavarse en su piel, hundiéndose en su carne. Recordándole con dolorosa claridad que su vida no era suya para decidir. Que su breve momento de calma había terminado.

Fuera de esas mazmorras, lejos de la oscuridad y el silencio, había un mundo.

Y Severus Snape tenía que rendirle cuentas.

Como una ominosa sombra, abandonó el castillo, para después desaparecer en la noche.  
\----------------------------------

El amanecer llegó demasiado pronto.  
Severus Snape se masajeó las sienes en un vano intento de calmar su jaqueca. Era habitual en él sufrir de migraña. El precio a pagar por el uso continuado de Oclumencia, la necesidad de mantener sus secretos bajo llave y a todos los demás lejos de ellos. Nunca bajar la guardia, nunca permitirse un descanso.

Su vida dependía de ello.

No iba a tener paz, eso desde luego. No con el regreso de Lord Voldemort y el resurgir de sus mortífagos. Lo viejos tiempos habían regresado, con sus secretos y su muerte.

El necio Fudge, ministro de magia, había sido destituido en el cargo por el mas recio Rufus Scrimgeour, que por otra parte tampoco podría hacer mucho más, el ministerio no tenía suficiente fuerza o sutileza para afrontar la amenaza.

Severus se sentó al borde de la cama y observó que había dejado la máscara de mortífago sobre la mesilla. Se amonestó en silencio, había sido una necedad dejarla así, por imposible que fuera para alguien conseguir entrar en sus aposentos tras las barreras mágicas. No podía correr ningún riesgo.

Guardó la máscara, blanca y anónima, con el resto de sus vestimentas de mortífago. A buen recaudo tras sus protecciones mágicas.

Entonces le llegó el olor del café recién hecho... lo que le puso en guardia inmediatamente.

Había alguien allí. Severus cogió su varita inmediatamente y murmuró unas defensas automáticas sobre si mismo. Con su larga y oscura varita entre los dedos se percató de que, fuera quien fuera, le había traido café... y también podía oler tortitas. Con un suspiro bajó la varita y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio hacia el despacho.

\- Buenos días, director.

Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, le saludó alegremente desde su sofá frente a un desayuno recién hecho. Dumbledore parecía realmente la imagen del abuelo entrañable que cuenta historias frente al fuego, con su larga barba blanca, sus ojos azul brillante tras los anteojos de media luna, alto y delgado, vestido con túnicas de colores brillantes y siempre con un caramelo o un dulce en las manos.

Muchos le hubiesen tomado por un simple mago de avanzada edad demasiado viejo y demasiado blando para ser una amenaza para nadie.

Pero este mago había derrotado a Grindelwald, el mago oscuro, era la única persona a la que Voldemort temía, y había entrado en el despacho de Severus Snape como si las protecciones y trampas mágicas no existieran.

\- Buenos días, Severus. Te has perdido el desayuno de modo que me he tomado la libertad de traerte algo de comida.

Que amable por su parte. Severus no dejó traslucir su enfado, pero lo cierto era que bullía de rabia. Ni un momento iba a permitirle, ni uno. Dumbledore quería saber que había ocurrido en la reunión de mortífagos, y acudía a primera hora para averiguarlo, invadiendo su privacidad.

Ignorando el desayuno y a Dumbledore, Severus regresó al dormitorio y entró al baño, necesitaba una ducha y maldito fuera el director si pretendía interrogarle en camisa de dormir.

Interrogarle. Severus dejó que el agua helada le golpease, pero se suponía que Dumbledore no necesitaba interrogarle, era Severus mismo quien había acudido al director, quien había confesado su pertenencia a los mortífagos y su alianza con Lord Voldemort. Se suponía que estaba allí por su propia voluntad, tenía una gran deuda con Dumbledore y con su propia conciencia. En teoría tenía elección... podía negarse, Albus no le ordenaba... le pedía...

A veces Severus no podía evitar sentir que Albus se limitaba a usar su culpabilidad y gratitud como un arma contra él.

Ya ataviado con su habitual túnica negra abotonada hasta el alto cuello, Severus salió a reunirse con Dumbledore, que daba buena cuenta de una bolsa de bombones que inmediatamente le ofreció.

\- No, gracias director.

\- Albus, Severus, por favor, me haces sentir realmente viejo llamándome director.

\- Albus.- Continuó Severus.- No tengo hambre, no debiste molestarte.

\- Deberías comer algo, Severus, vas a quedarte en los huesos y los elfos domésticos empezarán a golpearse contra las paredes pensando que no te agrada su comida.

Tan paternal, era condenadamente difícil negarle algo a aquel hábil manipulador. Severus tomó asiento en su propio sillón frente a Dumbledore, dejando la mesa de te entre ellos. Le agradaba tener algo de espacio, una barrera física con su interlocutor. Albus sonrió y empujó el plato de tortitas hacia él.

Con un suspiro Severus cogió la taza de café y tomó un sorbo, realmente lo necesitaba. Demonios, puede que Dumbledore le utilizara, pero al menos tenía buenas intenciones. Y eso era lo máximo a lo que Severus era capaz de aspirar en su situación.

\- Lord Voldemort está impaciente, hoy mas que nunca.

\- Ahora que ha recuperado su cuerpo mortal se ha reavivado su temor a la muerte.- Razonó Dumbledore.

\- Probablemente, quiere recuperar el poder que el miedo le proporcionó antaño, por la vía rápida. Asesinatos.

Dumbledore pareció envejecer diez años en el lapso de un segundo. Severus advirtió el dolor nublando los perspicaces ojos azules.

\- ¿Alguna lista? ¿Planes?

Severus negó con gravedad mirando su reflejo en la negra superficie del café.

\- Si su comportamiento tiene algún plan trazado no lo ha compartido con nosotros. En el mejor de los casos tiene un gran plan, en el peor, está loco.

Dumbledore asintió, por extraño que sonara era mejor enfrentarse a un enemigo realmente inteligente a un demente, porque la locura era algo impredecible.

\- ¿Y tu que crees, Severus? ¿Ha perdido Tom Riddle la razón?

Se quedó sin palabras. Lord Voldemort siempre había sido... impenetrable, su inteligencia y ambición eran innegables, pero las personas singulares siempre eran difíciles de entender, porque pensaban a un nivel distinto que los demás. A veces y solo a veces... Severus había sentido que comprendía al señor Tenebroso a un nivel que nadie más podía... pero jamas le diría eso a Albus.

No podía contarle a Dumbledore toda la verdad... porque la verdad no era blanca o negra, nada lo era.

\- No lo sé, antes lo sabía, pero ahora... su resurrección le ha cambiado, pero no sé hasta que punto.

Dumbledore se tomó otro bombón y permaneció pensativo un rato, durante el cual Severus se obligó a tomar al menos un par de tortitas.

\- En fin, otro año más Severus, esperemos que las cosas mejoren.

\- No lo harán.- Replicó Severus sin pestañear.

El director se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa llena de esperanza y marchó.

Un año más ¿era mucho pedir un solo curso sin sentir el espectro de la muerte a sus espaldas? ¿O la omnipresente sombra de Azkaban?

Todos los años lo mismo. El mismo presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Claro que no era difícil acertar en esas premoniciones, en eso Sybil siempre acertaría con su pesimismo. Desde que Harry Potter había entrado en la escuela de Hogwarts no había tenido un segundo de calma.

Era condenadamente difícil cumplir con todas sus obligaciones, profesor de pociones, miembro de la Orden del Fenix, mortífago y sombra del irresponsable Potter.

Severus se cubrió de los hombros a los pies con otra capa oscura, no podía decepcionar a los asustados recién llegados de primer curso, todos habrían oído historias del "horrible, grasiento, narigudo y amargado demonio de luto que enseña pociones". No era que le importara lo mas mínimo la opinión de unos miserables estudiantes, pero tenía menos probabilidades de ser abordado por cuestiones sociales si ofrecía el aspecto mas intimidatorio posible. Ser totalmente inaccesible para los demás le daba una gran dosis de intimidad en un lugar lleno de gente.

Se dirigió hacia la sala de profesores para finalizar los últimos tramites del nuevo curso. Los estudiantes no llegarían hasta la noche para la cena inaugural y aun tenía un largo día para prepararse para otro año rodeado de miniaturas de magos y brujas, desastres en potencia, y por supuesto el incombustible vórtice de problemas que era Harry Potter y su séquito de descerebrados Gryffindors.

Por otro lado ese era el último año de Potter y su curso, lo que significaba que también se libraría de Longbottom, extraordinario creador de pociones explosivas de alta volatilidad, aquel chico podía convertir una poción de curación en nitroglicerina pura. Solo un curso más y se acabó vigilar constantemente a Potter, tratando de mantenerlo a salvo de sus propias heroicidades absurdas.

Y por supuesto este año las reuniones con la Orden del Fenix serían ligeramente mas llevaderas con Sirius Black muerto, asesinado por mano de Bellatrix pero llevado a su destino por su propia necedad y la de su ahijado Potter. Valor y coraje llevados hasta el extremo mas insensato.

Ahora tenía que enfrentar una dificultad de todos los años. Conocer al nuevo profesor de DAO, otro que probablemente solo duraría un año.  
Howgarts había visto pasar a tantos profesores de DAO como años llevaba Dumbledore de Director del colegio. El puesto, según le había confiado Dumbledore, estaba maldito desde que había rechazado dárselo al mismísimo Tom Riddle, que después se haría llamar Voldemort.

Pero por supuesto Severus no podía sino pensar que sencillamente Dumbledore elegía de forma pésima a los profesores, e insistía en probar la falsedad de la maldición ofreciéndose para el puesto todos los años.

Y todos los años Dumbledore rechazaba su solicitud argumentando que temía que la maldición le afectase a él también. Absurdo, después de Quirrel, Lockheart, Lupin, el impostor Moody y la impuesta Umbrige había esperado obtener el puesto por fin, pero no.

Dumbledor había encontrado a otro profesor, como siempre. Un tal Charnag Oloth. El nombre ya era extraño, Severus ni siquiera sabía de donde era ni le sonaba, y eso bastaba para que fuese sospechoso sin necesidad de conocerle en persona.

Un recién llegado que Dumbledore consideraba cualificado para dar unas importantes clases a niños que tendrían que vivir en tiempos de guerra. La Defensa contra las artes oscuras era ahora una prioridad o debería serlo teniendo en cuenta los tiempos en que estaban viviendo. Los viejos tiempos han vuelto, los malos tiempos.

La sala de profesores estaba llena, todo el personal docente terminaba los últimos detalles del curso, material, horarios, normas de seguridad...

Minerva McGonagall estaba ordenando religiosamente sus temarios de curso. Severus se sentó para coger fichas en blanco de alumnos que tendría que rellenar con los datos de los recién llegados que fuesen seleccionados en la casa de Slytherin.

\- Oh, Severus, menos mal que le he encontrado.

No, Sybil Trelawney no. La profesora de adivinación tenía una auténtica fijación con su persona, continuamente le acosaba con sus supuestas predicciones. Todas catastróficas por supuesto, en el tiempo que llevaba escuchando las predicciones de la incompetente profesora debería haber muerto en al menos doscientas trece ocasiones, cada una mas original que la anterior.

Severus cruzó las manos y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas dirigiendo una mira aburrida y ausente a la estrafalaria mujer.

\- Buenos días, Trelawney, ¿de qué horrible y estrafalaria manera acabaré mis días este curso?

\- ¡Al contrario! ¡Tengo magníficas predicciones!

Es ese instante todos los presentes, Severus incluido, se quedó mirando a la profesora Sybil como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. ¿Una predicción positiva? Aquella mujer no había dado una noticia alegre a nadie en toda su vida. Si hasta veía la muerte cuando simulaba leer los posos del te.

\- Que bien ¿verdad, Severus? Adelante Sybill, ¿de que se trata?

Flitwick se acomodó sobre los libros que le servían para auparse en su asiento y poder ver por encima de la mesa. Puede que el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw tuviese un corazón de oro pero estaba claro que disfrutaba tanto como los demás de las predicciones que Sybill le hacía a Severus, y de las ácidas respuestas de Severus, por supuesto.

\- Oh, son magnificas noticias, verás, estaba lanzando cartas para predecir el destino de todos mis queridos compañeros docentes. ¡Y entonces tuve una visión!

Severus se obligó a ser paciente. Magnifico. Una visión. Hubiese preferido que Sybill le contase que la próxima mascota de Hagrid iba a destriparlo a oír todo aquel teatro de una buena noticia.

\- Y vi un cuervo que se había quedado atrapado en un lago negro, como alquitrán, y se hundía y no podía salir, y supe que ese eras tú.

\- Aja, supongo que saber que me voy a ahogar en un lago de alquitrán es una magnífica noticia para los alumnos.

\- ¡Severus!.- Reprochó McGonagall.- Sabes que eso no es cierto.

Severus se limitó a dirigir una mirada escéptica a la jefa de Gryffindor y Sybill manoteó con nerviosismo tratando de recuperar la atención de su audiencia.

\- ¡No, no es solo eso! Entonces, mientras el cuervo se hundía había otros pájaros mirando, pero se limitaban a piar y dar vueltas.

\- Aja... ya veo que la cosa mejora.

Impertérrita ante el sarcasmo, Sybill continuó.

\- Entonces llegaron unas serpientes, daban vueltas alrededor del estanque¡estaban esperando para comerte!

\- ¿En que quedamos, Trelawney, ¿ahogado o devorado?.- Intervino Sprout, claramente divertida y sin mala intención.

\- Ninguna de las dos.- Respondió Sybill con orgullo.- Justo en ese momento una figura encapuchada salía del fondo del lago negro y sacaba al cuervo con sus manos salvándole y poniéndolo a salvo de las serpientes.

Severus dirigió una mirada asesina a Sprout, que había reaccionado al final feliz con una teatral exclamación de ternura y devolvió su atención a guardar los horarios y las fichas sin perder el tiempo en prestar atención a Trelawney.

\- ¿No te parece magnífico?.- Insistió esta.

\- Si, Trelawney, me parece maravilloso, cuando aparezca mi salvador me aseguraré de presentártelo. Ahora si me disculpas.

Salió de la sala de profesores antes de que Sybill empezase a dar sus predicciones al resto del claustro, tenía cosas mejores que hacer que escuchar las payasadas de aquella mujer. Si no fuera porque Trelawney había sido la vidente que había realizado la Profecía de la derrota de Voldemort, y su regreso, ni siquiera estaría en Howgarts. Trelawney ni siquiera era consciente de haber realizado la predicción, había estado en estado de trance, el único real de su vida.

Mientras abría la puerta del aula de pociones Severus dio un respingo.

¿Era casualidad o como podía saber Trelawney que Severus era un animago cuervo?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Encuentros

Capítulo 2. Encuentros

El gran Salón estaba ya listo y los alumnos habían tomado a asiento en sus respectivas mesas mientras los recién llegados esperaban pacientemente mientras Minerva McGonagall sacaba la lista que los iría llamando a la silla donde el sombrero seleccionador les dirigiría a una de las cuatro casas.

Había pocos alumnos, generalmente el gran salón era un gran bullicio, sobre todo el primer día, con la expectación y los nervios de los alumnos de primer curso. Pero este año estaba algo desangelado.

No era extraño dada la situación, el periódico de el Profeta era prácticamente un necrológico últimamente. Los asesinatos y desapariciones de contrarios a las ideas de Voldemort se sucedían, el ministerio no conseguía resultados, lo que le llevaba a una actuación paranoica y al encarcelamiento indiscriminado.

El miedo podía olerse, los padres no enviaban a sus hijos a Howgarts, muchos recordaban los viejos tiempos y querían mantener a su prole a salvo. El colegio ya no les parecía un lugar seguro, después de todo Hogwarts estaba en el punto de mira de Aquel que no debía ser nombrado. La presencia de Harry Potter era como un faro de atención para Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos.

Severus observó con atención a los alumnos, paseando la mirada por la mesa de su Casa, los alumnos de Slytherin. Con especial atención a Draco Malfoy.

El muchacho destacaba con su elegancia natural, se notaba que era un líder en su curso, todos los alumnos de su edad y menores se peleaban por estar a su lado, inclinándose en las mesas para poder oirle y ansiosos de contar con la aprobación del rubio prefecto.

Tanto talento que tenía el joven Malfoy... desaprovechado. Y todo por la pereza que produce el éxito fácil. Draco era un niño mimado, Lucius era uno de esos padres ausentes, demasiado ocupados para abrazar a sus hijos pero subsanando el cariño con juguetes, regalos, dinero y permisividad total.

Y ahora Lucius ya no estaba, había sido capturado en la lucha del Departamento de los Misterios y ahora el aristócrata estaba en una celda de Azkaban. Pero no estaría mucho tiempo allí, no con los Dementores aliándose con Voldemort. Azkaban caería.

Severus frunció el ceño al oír a Draco hablar sobre el justo merecido a los sangre sucia y la verdadera justicia cuando su padre volviera.

Severus se hizo un apunte de tener una charla con Draco sobre ese tema. Llevaba demasiado tiempo luchando en su propia Casa para mantener a los Slytherin aparte de la guerra, intentando que no marchasen inmediatamente hacia el camino de Mortífagos. Si Draco decidía unirse a Voldemort muchos estudiantes le seguirían como borregos.

Igual que había ocurrido años atrás, con Lucius reclutando a los futuros mortífagos allí mismo, en Howgarts. ¿No era irónico que fuese Howgarts el lugar en que germinaban aquellas desgracias? Era un síntoma de algo que Severus había tratado de hacer ver al director hacía mucho tiempo, el sistema educativo de Howgarts estaba podrido.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Severus ni siquiera se percató de que el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se sentaba a su lado.

McGonagall llamó uno por uno a los nuevos estudiantes para la selección después del tradicional cántico del sombrero refiriendo las cuatro casas y la fuerza de la unión. Severus anotó mentalmente a sus nuevos pupilos con ojo clínico. Este año había pocos alumnos, pocos para Slytherin, menos para Ravenclaw, varios para Huffelpuff y mayoría para Griffindor.

Severus se preguntó cuantos alumnos idiotas presionaban al estúpido sombrero para que les pusiese en Griffindor solo porque pensaban que el coraje era lo mas importante, en vez de la inteligencia Ravenclaw, la entereza Huffelpuff o la astucia Slytherin.

\- Valientes idiotas.- Masculló entre dientes.

\- Solo son niños.- Sonó una voz a su lado.

Severus reprimió un respingo y miró con lentitud y amenazador cálculo al recién llegado que había tomado a siento a su diestra.

Pero solo vio una capucha violeta eléctrico.

Cuando pensaba que no había nadie con peor gusto que Sybill combinando colores se las veía con esto, un tipo que llevaba la capucha echada dentro de un edificio, y de un color tan intenso además. Horteras.

\- Quizá no me refería a los niños.- Siseó al atrevido.

\- Pobre de aquellos a quienes se refiriese en ese caso.

Severus se dispuso a dirigir al recién llegado una buena dosis de puro veneno Slytherin cuando la tradicional obertura del director Dumbledore le interrumpió.

Bienvenidos nuevos alumnos, y a nuestros viejos alumnos, bienvenidos de nuevo, otro año nuevo de educación mágica os aguarda...

El resto fue la clásica advertencia contra el bosque prohibido, zonas a evitar, avisos de quiditch...

\- Y ahora os pido una cálida bienvenida para nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Charnag Oloth.

Charnag Oloth se incorporó echando su capucha hacia atrás teatralmente para recibir su presentación.

Cuchicheos inmediatos, Severus se mantuvo impertérrito dirigiendo al profesor de DAO la misma mirada disimulada. Charnag Oloth era sin duda un personaje, como lo habían sido los anteriores a él. En seguida pudieron oírse las exclamaciones extasiadas del alumnado femenino.

El rostro era de rasgos afilados, facciones fuertes pero elegantes, pómulos altos enmarcando una nariz perfecta, amplia sonrisa de dientes perfectos, grandes ojos azul prusiano de mirada alegre coronados por cejas finas y tan negras como la larga y espléndida melena de un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro. Las orejas eran ligeramente puntiagudas y estaban llenas de pendientes y aros, lo que añadido a su amplia sonrisa y almendrados ojos le daba un aire de exotismo de innegable atractivo.

La vestimenta no le dejaría pasar inadvertido, vestía un chaleco verde esmeralda con espirales doradas que dejaba entrever un perfecto torso de estilizada complexión y cincelada musculatura, holgados pantalones ahuecados de color aguamarina con un cinto azul violáceo marcando la cintura y multitud de joyas y adornos colgando de su cuello y adornando sus dedos y muñecas.

Severus desvió la vista al resto del alumnado tratando de ignorar la aberración de colorido que estaba a su lado. Charnag Oloth prácticamente irradiaba vitalidad.

\- Muchas gracias, Director, me siento honrado de poder ejercer la docencia en una institución tan respetada como lo es Hogwarts. Espero tener un periodo lectivo mas largo del que es habitual en los anteriores profesores que ocuparon mi puesto.

El comentario provocó hilaridad general, menos Severus por supuesto, que se limitó a sonreír con sorna, desde luego que no duraría un año entero, era su consuelo.

Charnag volvió a su asiento y Dumbledore continuó con su discurso.

Cuando el director mencionó el regreso de Quien-tu-ya-sabes un silencio sepulcral reinó en el comedor y Severus sintió un nudo en el estomago al vislumbrar sonrisas entre los Slytherin, unos por simpatía con la causa, otros por creerse a salvo.

Tenía tanto tanto trabajo...

Volvió a dirigir su atención a Charnag. El profesor de DAO daba buena cuenta del postre de tarta de manzana, de hecho se había adueñado de la mitad de la tarta en su plato y conversaba entre bocado y bocado con Sinistra, la profesora de astronomia. La mujer estaba obviamente encantada por el atractivo caballero y le miraba con ojos de cordero.

Charnag Oloth, atractivo, educado, cordial, divertido... Severus le miró de refilón con sospecha, tenía por norma desconfiar de los profesores de DAO, sobre todo después del desastre del falso Moody, solo de pensar que un mortífago fanáticamente leal a Voldemort había estado impartiendo clases allí mismo le enervaba. Ahora que Voldemort estaba totalmente en activo cabía la posibilidad de que Charnag fuese otro de sus seguidores, no solo los mortífagos eran leales a Voldemort, había otros agentes que no necesitaban tener la marca tenebrosa para estar de su parte.

O quizá era un espía del Ministerio, pese a que el buen nombre de Dumbledore había quedado restablecido tras el reconocimiento de la resurrección de Voldemort aun había un cierto resentimiento hacia Hogwarts por los sucesos durante la dirección de Umbridge en nombre del Ministerio.

No iba a descartar nada, por lo que ha Severus concernía, Charnag Oloth era culpable hasta que se demostrara lo contrario.

Antes de que terminara la cena Severus abandonó la mesa y marchó con paso ligero, mientras abría la puerta sintió un par de ojos a su espalda y volvió la vista con sospecha. Sus ojos se encontraron con el intenso azul prusia de Charnag y el recién llegado le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa que destilaba malicia. Severus frunció aun más el ceño y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No pensaba quedarse tranquilo hasta saberlo todo del profesor de DAO.

Entrada la noche, Severus Snape era una sombra más entre la oscuridad de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Aunque Filch y su gata, la señora Norris, eran magníficos patrulleros, Severus acostumbraba a aprovechas las noches de insomnio para hacer su propia ronda desde las mazmorras, además una sola persona no podía controlar todo el castillo de modo que ,entre Filch y el Baron Sangriento, Severus trataba de mantener una cierta vigilancia. La primera noche del curso Severus prestaba especial atención a la vigilancia porque algunos alumnos superiores gastaban bromas a los novatos dejándolos fuera de los dormitorios mandándoles a hacer algo esperando que se perdieran, cosa que solía ocurrir.  
Antes de las doce Severus tuvo que devolver a cinco alumnos de Slytherin y tres de Gryffindor a sus respectivos dormitorios, espantar a Peeves para que dejase de poner del revés los cuadros del pasillo y rescatar una ardilla, el inquieto familiar de una alumna de Ravenclaw, de las garras de una de las lechuzas de mensajería.

Estaba regresando a las mazmorras cuando tuvo uno de los presentimientos de que... ¿tan pronto? Severus se dio la vuelta y miró inquisitiva mente a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente dio con la fuente de su presentimiento.  
Alargó la mano y de un tirón apartó la capa de invisibilidad.

\- Señor Potter, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar fuera de los dormitorios a estas horas, diez puntos menos por hacer uso de una capa de invisibilidad no registrada y diez puntos menos por seguir a hurtadillas a un profesor

\- No le estaba siguiendo.- Refunfuñó inmediatamente el atrevido Gryffindor.

\- Y diez puntos menos por responder, y ahora vamos inmediatamente a sus dormitorios, ni una palabra más.

No estaba de humor para las paranoias de Potter, tenía de sobra con las propias. Lo de aquel mocoso no tenía nombre, era el primer día de clase y ya estaba ignorando las normas y haciendo lo que le venía en gana, ¿es que no podía estarse quietecito?

\- Pero Draco...- Replicó Harry con furia.

\- Draco Malfoy no está por ahí dando vueltas en medio de la noche como un vulgar ladrón, Potter, así que muévase inmediatamente.

\- ¡Pero si que lo está, está ahí mismo!

Severus estaba a un segundo de inmovilizar al joven Harry Potter y llevarle hasta los dormitorios a rastras cuando percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, se volvió como un rayo y entonces vio como un visón blanco se escabullía saliendo de un aula.

Aquellos dos iban a sacarle canas.

\- Señor Malfoy, vuelva aquí ahora mismo.

No necesitaba alzar la voz. Severus y Draco se conocían lo suficiente como para que el joven Malfoy supiera cuando no podía forzar más la nota.

El visón regresó obedientemente y recuperó la forma humana.

\- ¡Estaba siguiendo a Potter!.- Dijo inmediatamente Draco con un dedo acusador hacia Harry.

\- ¡No es cierto, yo le seguía a él!.- Replicó Harry.

Los Potter y los Malfoy... los tiraría por la ventana y lo dejaría todo en manos de la gravedad. Eran como juntar glándula de dragón y cola de quimera, explosivo puro.

\- No me importa lo mas mínimo quien seguía a quien, Draco, vuelva inmediatamente a los dormitorios. Potter, usted lo mismo.

Los dos jóvenes rivales se miraron con odio unos minutos antes de darse la espalda y emprender el regreso a donde deberían estar.

Severus suspiró en cuanto estuvo solo. No se lo iban a poner fácil. Y a saber que estaría tramando Draco. Lo investigaría mas tarde, empezaba a recuperar el sueño.

Estaba ya en las mazmorras cuando volvió a sentir una presencia invisible. Maldito fuera, se había olvidado de requisar la capa de Potter, aunque lo cierto era que poco importaba porque el director se la devolvería. Lo que le irritaba era que el mocoso insistiera en seguirle¿es que ni después de ver que era miembro de la Orden del Fenix iba a comprender ese crío que estaban en el mismo bando? Era igual que su padre y su padrino... solo pensar en ello le subía la bilis a la garganta.

Con un veloz giró agarró la invisible ropa y tiró hacia él.

\- ¡Potter, veinte puntos menos para...!

\- No sabía que los profesores también perdíamos puntos, pero no me llamo Potter, creo que él es mas bajito.

De pronto Severus vio que lo que tenía agarrado era el cuello del chaleco del profesor Charnag Oloth y a dicho profesor sonriendo a un palmo de distancia.

\- ¿Oloth? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y por qué se había hecho invisible?

\- Si me suelta estaré encantado de contestarle.

Severus soltó al furtivo profesor y dio un paso atrás para mantener las distancias.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- En orden de preguntas, si, soy yo, Charnag Oloth, encantado.

Severus observó la mano extendida como se le estuviesen ofreciendo veneno y miró a los ojos a Charnag con suspicacia.

\- Eso ya lo veo.

\- Si, eso parece, fascinante por cierto, ¿cómo ha sabido de mi presencia?

Severus no estaba de humor para aquello.

\- Explica primero tu presencia aquí, y de forma tan furtiva, Oloth.- Exigió, bajo sus túnicas su mano se cerró sobre la varita.

\- Oh, me había perdido buscando mi habitación. Lamento haberle importunado.

Tras tan escueta excusa Severus se cruzó de brazos. Su propia naturaleza era ser escéptico y desde luego la explicación de Oloth explicaba mas bien pocas cosas, y desde luego no daba ninguna excusa para ir por el castillo bajo un conjuro de invisibilidad.

Charnag Oloth parecía tener gato encerrado. Puede que su alegre aspecto y encantos pudiese servir a cualquier otro, pero no al jefe de la casa de Slytherin. No había sobrevivido tanto tiempo en un doble juego por ser concesivo.

\- Por supuesto.- Comentó Severus con sarcasmo.

\- Si, me temo que es un castillo muy grande.

Severus sacó su varita y se dio unos toques en la barbilla con un gesto pensativo que tenía una clara subtitulación amenazadora.

\- Entiende esto, Oloth. Como bien mencionaste en el gran comedor, tu puesto no es famoso por la duración de sus ocupantes. Un comportamiento poco precavido por tu parte podría tener consecuencias nefastas.

Oloth, lejos de parecer amenazado, sonrió con toda tranquilidad y no cierto toque divertido.

\- Gracias por su preocupación, profesor Snape, tendré en cuenta su consejo.

Severus enarcó una elegante ceja, Oloth no le caía bien, para empezar no le gustaba su aspecto, no le gustaba su actitud y detestaba a las personas que tenían su misma altura, perder el factor de intimidación que le proporcionaba la altura le irritaba.

Y haberle sorprendido andando invisible a su espalda no añadía nada bueno.

\- Bien... ¿podría indicarme por donde se va al despacho de DAO? El director me dijo que mi dormitorio estaría dos puertas a la derecha de este.

Severus chasqueó la lengua, estaba seguro de que Oloth sabía donde estaba su despacho pero si no lo sabía...

\- Vuelva sobre sus pasos, tuerza en la primera intersección a la derecha y se encontrará con un cuadro, uno de una mujer con unas tijeras y una rueca, Atropos, la Parca.

\- Aja, ¿y una vez allí?

\- Una vez allí despierte a la Parca y pregúntele a ella.- Finalizó con malicia.

Severus Snape se volvió con un revuelo de su negra túnica dejando a Charnag Oloth completamente anonadado.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Charnag se alegró inmensamente al llegar a su dormitorio. Cuando había despertado a Atropos, la Parca había escupido improperios y maldiciones sin ton ni son y le había puesto a caldo hasta que el escándalo había atraido al Barón Sangriento, el fantasma de la casa de Slytherin, quien, entre gruñidos, le había indicado el camino de bastante malas maneras.

Severus Snape. Un hueso duro de roer.

\- Pero nadie dijo que esssto fuera a ssser facil ¿verdad, mis amigasss?

Las serpientes sisearon su acuerdo.  
\-----------------------------------


	3. Sierpes

Capítulo 3. Sierpes

El nuevo profesor de DAO llegó a la clase con puntualidad exacta. Y en instante en que pasó un minuto de la hora empezó a quitar un punto por cada persona que llegaba tarde.

\- Dos puntos menos para Ravenclaw, tres puntos menos para Gryffindor y un punto menos para Slytherin. Sentaos.

Los alumnos tomaron asiento con gruñidos y gesto agrio. Ron, que se había entretenido en el desayuno sacó los libros y los desplomó sobre la mesa de mal humor.

\- Y tan majo que parecía ayer.

\- Él ha sido puntual, tiene derecho a exigirnos lo mismo.- Replicó Hermione.

Harry se permitió una leve sonrisa, Ron y Hermione eran un dúo dinámico, hubiesen hecho una fortuna en uno de aquellos programas de humor de la televisión muggle.

Era una lástima que Harry no tuviese deseos de unirse a su debate. No tenía ganar de reír, no después del desastre del Departamento de los Misterios, había perdido demasiado. Se sentía como un vórtice de fatalidad que atraía la desgracia hacia él y hacía quienes le rodeaban.

Sirius había muerto, le había perdido... y ya no sentía por Dumbledore aquella confianza ciega que siempre le había animado a seguir adelante. Después de la charla tras la perdida de Sirius... o mas bien cuando Harry había gritado y liberado su ira y frustración contra Dumbledore... resultaba duro entender, las razones de Dumbledore no le bastaban.

¿Cómo pretendían que entendiera? ¿Cómo esperaban que aceptara aquel destino? Lo estaba perdiendo todo, había perdido a sus padres, había visto morir a Cedric, y acababa de ver morir ante sus ojos a los mas parecido a una familia que había tenido en su vida. Sirius, su padrino, su amigo.

Y le decían que tenía que luchar contra Voldemort, que era el único que podía hacerlo, y si no lo hacía, Voldemort le mataría a él.

Y al mismo tiempo le mantenían en la ignorancia, como si solo fuese un arma que dispararían en el momento preciso, nada más.

Grandioso destino. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el niño que vivió para crecer sin una familia real, para no tener infancia.

\- Potter, ¿qué tiempo hace por ahí arriba?

La voz de Charnag Oloth le llevó ve vuelta a la clase, donde descubrió que todos le estaban mirando. El profesor le había llamado y ni se había enterado. Y no tenía ganas de sentirse culpable¿es que nadie veía que se venía el mundo encima? No podía concentrarse.

\- Precipitaciones abundantes y mal tiempo en general, profesor.

Toda la clase quedó en un silencio sepulcral... y entonces Charnag empezó a reír.

Era una carcajada franca y contagiosa, que dejó a Harry de piedra. Había esperado muchas reacciones, pero no esa. Resultaba... algo perturbador a decir verdad.

\- Bueno, si ahí arriba hace tan mal tiempo debería emigrar a climas mas cálidos. Mi clase, por ejemplo. Ahora que el hemos recuperado, ilumíneme, ¿qué conjuros defensivos nos protegerían de la magia ofensiva directa? Como por ejemplo el Expeliarmus.

Quizá este profesor podría enseñarles algo después de todo.

\- ¿El caparazón de tortuga?

\- Correcto, aunque ese conjuro tiene algunos defectos que lo hace poco recomendable. Veo que tenéis información algo... difusa, de modo que empezaremos por las defensas mágicas mas primarias.

Sorprendente. Los alumnos escucharon extasiados las explicaciones de Charnag, lo cierto era que había algo en su aspecto y voz que le hacían hipnótico. Quizá era esa energía que parecía poseer, Harry pensó inmediatamente en Remus Lupin, si este no hubiese padecido licantropía quizá sus clases hubiesen sido así, alegres y directas.

Le echaba de menos.

De momento la charla de Oloth resultaba lo suficientemente interesante para apartas de su mente los problemas.

La clase pasó demasiado rápido. Muchos rezongaron apenados, en un par de horas habían aprendido más que en algunos cursos completos.

\- Bien, parece que eso es todo, para la próxima clase quiero una lista de conjuros de defensa contra la magia que afecte a la mente, con un resumen de su naturaleza. Resumido, por favor, no quiero que hagáis una tesis.

Por fin un profesor con sentido de la realidad.

\- Es fantástico.- Comentó Ron entusiasmado.- Excepto con Remus nunca había tenido una clase mejor. Espero que pronto hagamos prácticas.

\- Yo también lo espero.

Harry salía de clase cuando el profesor llamó a su atención.

\- Potter, un momento por favor.

\- ¿Si, profesor?

\- Detención esta tarde en mi despacho.

No podía haberle dejado mas descolocado.

\- Pero...

\- Comprenderás que no puedo permitir que ningún alumno me falte al respeto¿verdad? Hasta la tarde.- Despidió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Una brisa podría haberse llevado volando a Harry Potter, tal era su estado de pasmo.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape salió del aula de pociones de mal humor, dos alumnas de sexto curso de Huffelpuff, que ya deberían saber manejarse adecuadamente entre los materiales habían destrozado un caldero y abierto un agujero en el suelo por pensar que podían gastarse menos dinero en un caldero de saldo y usar el resto para comprarse adornos.  
Por supuesto el caldero de mala calidad no había podido contener la acidez de una poción en ebullición para hacer el antídoto del veneno de las marismas.

Ahora tenía que reparar el suelo del aula. A veces parecía que hablaba para las paredes, si pedía unos materiales y exigía un nivel de competencia era porque su asignatura así lo precisaba. Pociones y Quidditch tenían el mayor índice de accidentes y últimamente, gracias a Longbottom, Pociones tenía el récord de alumnos enviados a la enfermería.

Y en contra de lo que pensaran los alumnos, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Y ahora tenía que averiguar que habían estado haciendo Harry y Draco, sobre todo que había tenido a Draco vagabundeando por el castillo por la noche. Y en su forma de animago, además, lo que le recordaba que tenía que preguntarle a Narcissa si tenía registrada la habilidad de su hijo.

¿En que estaba pensando Draco y qué pretendía hacer? O lo que era mucho peor ¿qué le habían ordenado hacer? Tenía que saberlo ¿había entrado Draco en las filas de los mortífagos? Era solo un crío, era demasiado joven para tomar la marca ¿en que estaba pensando?

Narcissa... era una mujer endurecida y amargada por un matrimonio sin amor pero amaba a su hijo. Si Draco había entrado al servicio de Voldemort habría sido por sí mismo, cegado por la venganza o quizá por el miedo, la caída en desgracia de Lucius quizá había llevado a Draco a pensar que así podía proteger a su madre.

Hipótesis, solo hipótesis. Severus esperaba fervientemente equivocarse y que Draco solo planeara sus clásicas bromas de mal gusto contra los Gryffindors.

Al doblar la esquina se dio de bruces con otro enigma del nuevo curso. Charnag Oloth, que les sepultó en una montaña de libros.

\- Mire por donde va.- Gruñó Severus quitándose de encima los libros, el profesor de DAO le había atacado con media biblioteca sobre... ¿Slytherin y el parsel? ¿Hablar con Serpientes, el arte maligno?

\- ¿Documentándose?- Inquirió Severus echando un vistazo a los libros que Charnag volvía a apilar.

Todos sobre Salazar Slytherin y la casa fundada por él. Biografías no oficiales del mago, ensayos de magia vinculada a Slytherin y muchos tomos de la Sección Prohibida referentes a Salazar en general.

\- Si, documentándome, me alegro de haber chocado contra usted.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Severus estuvo a un instante de sacar la varita y maldecir al atrevido con el conjuro mas desagradable que se le vino a la cabeza.

Oloth pareció ver sus intenciones en su furiosa expresión y se apresuró a explicarse.

\- Me refiero a que agradecería su opinión en un estudio, para una clase teórica.

Severus chasqueó la lengua y se incorporó adecentando su ropa, sacudiéndose el polvo de los vetustos libros.

\- Dudo que un profesor necesite preparar con tanto ahínco una materia que debería dominar.- Espetó.

\- Renovarse o morir, profesor Snape.

Sonaba a amenaza y Severus no dejaba pasar ese tipo de cosas, mientras Oloth acumulaba en sus brazos los libros, Severus le encajó en el pecho uno de los libros con acritud y cierta fuerza innecesaria.

\- ¿La adaptación es un problema para usted, Oloth?

\- En absoluto, pero suele serlo para los reptiles.

\- Quizá son tan perfectos en su inicio que no precisan de evolución alguna.

Oloth sonreía nuevamente, con esa insoportable sonrisa que parecía decir a voces que aquel hombre sabía mucho mas de lo que parecía a simple vista y quería decir muchas mas cosas de las que decía. A Severus le daban ganas de sacarle aquellos profundos ojos azul oscuro.

\- Interesante razonamiento.- Concedió Oloth.- ¿Está seguro de no querer compartir mas pedazos de sabiduría conmigo?

\- Muy seguro.

Severus no dedicó un instante mas de su tiempo con aquel hombre y pasó por su lado con un estudiado vuelo de túnica.

Entonces oyó el siseo.

Se volvió como un rayo y miró al suelo en busca del ofidio, no podían tener serpientes sueltas por el colegio, estaba lleno de niños. No vio nada, a menos que...

Alzó la vista y se encontró de nuevo con aquella expresión entre amable y burlona de Charnag Oloth que le miraba por encima de los libros.

El profesor de Dao hablaba parsel.

El parsel era una habilidad de nacimiento y no podía aprenderse.

El idioma tenía la mala fama de ser un arte maligno únicamente porque Salazar Slytherin había sido dueño de esta, al igual que todos sus descendientes y por lo tanto, Lord Voldemort. Era posible, gracias a pociones y entrenamiento, que otros magos consiguiesen comprender la siseante lengua, pero no hablarla ellos mismos. Harry Potter era la excepción... pero ese un efecto secundario de la unión que por desgracia compartía con el lord oscuro.

Con un gruñido Severus reemprendió la marcha. Esta vez hacia el despacho del director, ahora si que veía urgente el saber mas sobre el nuevo docente.  
\------------------------------------------------

\- No creo que sea necesario, Severus.

\- Creo recordar que me dijiste lo mismo de Quirrel.- Replicó Severus.

Albus suspiró y conjuró un par de tazas de té. Severus tomó una pero se limitó a calentarse las manos con ella. Sabía perfectamente que el director ponía suaves sedantes en el te para mantener las conversaciones difíciles bajo control.

Por supuesto a Severus siempre le ponía tanto que había acabado por distinguir el sabor, no se podía engañar hasta ese punto a un maestro en pociones.

\- El profesor Charnag tiene excelentes referencias, Severus, ha sido profesor en Dumstrang desde hace tres años y tenía una carta de referencia genuina.

\- ¿Y por qué ha abandonado su empleo? Por lo que sé Karkarov da unos excelentes sueldos.

\- Pero que sutil eres, Severus, si lo que querías era un aumento podías haberlo pedido directamente, de hecho creo que te lo mereces después de...

\- Esa es una manera muy torpe de tratar de cambiar de tema, director.- Espetó Severus bastante molesto.

Albus se tomó uno de sus caramelos de limón.

\- Severus, lo que intento es que dejes de preocuparte tanto, te aseguro que no es necesario que te obsesiones con el profesor Charnag, es un caballero encantador con experiencia profesional, y a Fawkes le gusta mucho.

Perfecto, al pajarraco incendiario le gusta, todo arreglado, dejemos que el fénix de tendencias suicidas elija a los profesores. A veces Severus se preguntaba por qué se molestaba en ser razonable con el director cuando al final todo quedaba igual.

\- Por favor, director Dumbledore, me sentiré mucho mas tranquilo si me deja ver el expediente de Oloth.

\- Sabes que no puedo, es confidencial.

\- Es sospechoso.

\- Sospechas de todos nuestros profesores de DAO, Severus.

\- Y siempre tengo razón, te dije que Quirrel era mucho mas que un cobardica y acerté, te dije que Lockheart era un fraude y tenía razón, te dije que Lupin ayudaría a Black y también tenía razón. Y en cuanto a Moody mejor no hablemos, aunque hubiese sido el Moody real no hubiese sido buena idea.

\- Bueno, bueno...- Dumbledore alzó las manos tratando de calmar los ánimos.- ¿Qué te hace sospechar de Charnag?

Severus abrió la boca y luego la cerró... en realidad Charnag no había hecho nada... aun.

\- Habla Parsel.

\- Aja... creo que ya sabes que hablar parsel no es un delito, y el mito de que es un arte oscura está completamente infundado. Hay gente que habla parsel y no tiene relación alguna con las artes oscuras.

\- Eso ya lo sé.- Gruñó Severus dejando el te sobre la mesa.- Pero en estos momentos resulta una extraña casualidad, ¿no?

\- Sigue sin ser un motivo lógico para que te preocupes tanto por ello.

De acuerdo, no tenía nada de lo que acusar a Charnag Oloth, pero no pensaba darse por vencido.

Puede que Dumbledore no quisiese darle la información, pero conocía a alguien que le daría todo lo que le pidiese. Karkarov.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

\- Necesito que estés atento, Ron.

\- De acuerdo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Harry dejó su capa de invisibilidad en manos de Ron y marchó a cumplir con su primera detención del año. Y solo era el segundo día de curso, no quería ni pensar cuantas tardes iba a acabar castigado, sobre todo cuando tuviese su primera clase de pociones.

Eso no le impediría vigilar a Draco Malfoy. Sabía que el rubio tramaba algo, le había visto el callejón Diagon, entrando en aquella zona tan tenebrosa... el callejón Knockturne. Entrando en una tienda, la misma tienda en la que un día le había visto con su padre... obteniendo objetos de magia negra.

Ahora que Lucius estaba cumpliendo su justo castigo en Azkaban llegaría la hora del hijo. Draco no se saldría con la suya por mas tiempo, no si él podía evitarlo.

Con un suspiro se encaminó al despacho de DAO. Todos los profesores habían decorado aquel despacho según su personalidad, se preguntaba que aspecto tendría con el profesor Charnag. Llamó no sin cierta dosis de curiosidad.

\- Adelante.- Sonó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Harry abrió la puerta. Se quedó paralizado de terror.

Y se encontró cara a cara con una gigantesca serpiente.

¡Nagini!  
\---------------------------------------------------


	4. Mudas de piel

Capítulo 4. Mudas de piel

\- ¡Nagini!

La gigantesca mezcla de cobra y anaconda retrocedió inmediatamente ante el grito, y aunque las serpientes no podían ser muy expresivas Harry creyó distinguir sorpresa y confusión.

\- ¿Nagini? ¿Quién es Nagini?

Como hablador de Parsel, Harry podía comprender el lenguaje de las serpientes, y hablarlo a su vez, lo que le había ocasionado no pocos problemas durante el segundo curso, a causa de la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos, cuando el Basilisco había sido liberado por el colegio.

\- ¿No eres Nagini?.- Preguntó Harry, con no poca desconfianza. No le había hecho ninguna gracia encontrarse súbitamente con una serpiente de la misma especie que el familiar de Voldemort.

\- No se quien es Nagini, mi nombre es Waess.

\- Oh, lo siento... te he confundido con otra serpiente muy parecida.

\- ¿Potter?

El profesor estaba sentado tras su escritorio, observando con curiosidad la conversación en Parsel. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta al percatarse de que ahora el nuevo profesor sabía que hablaba parsel... claro que acabaría enterándose. De todos modos ¿por qué tenía el profesor Oloth una serpiente de la misma especie que Nagini?

\- Ah... buenas noches, profesor Oloth, vengo por mi detención.

\- Cierto, casi lo había olvidado. He traído muchos libros que hay que organizar, ponlos en esa estantería de allí por orden alfabético.

Harry asintió y miró de nuevo a la serpiente, Waess, que se deslizó tranquilamente hasta enrollarse cómodamente sobre un gran butacón.

\- No te preocupes por Waess, ya ha cenado.

Hubiese preferido que le dijera que no atacaba a personas o que estaba controlada a oír que sencillamente no le atacaría porque no tenía hambre en ese momento. Harry miró las cajas llenas de libros y empezó a ordenarlos mientras de vez en cuando curioseaba con la mirada.

El despacho estaba decorado al estilo de Charnag, con alegres tonos verdes esmeralda, turquesas y azules pastel, del techo colgaban unos farolillos de papel con símbolos orientales y en las paredes había colgado unos cuadros de paisajes varios, un tranquilo atardecer en algún mar de la China, unas placidas ruinas aztecas en una imponente selva, un castillo japones entre bosques de bambú, unas mesetas y praderas en un amanecer... paisajes placenteros y bucólicos en numerosas partes del mundo, africa, sudamerica, la india, china... Por supuesto estaban animados, y se podían ver animales salvajes moviéndose por el cuadro y pajaros volando por los cielos.

Sobre la chimenea y la mesa se disponían estatuillas de motivos egipcios, con gatos, halcones y serpientes.

Charnag parecía ocupado leyendo unos libros y Harry siguió ordenando la estantería.

\- ¿Desde cuando hablas parsel, Potter?

Harry se volvió hacia Charnag, había esperado aquella pregunta después de hablar con la serpiente.

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo, profesor.

Súbitamente, Harry se percató de que estaba contestando en parsel... y que de hecho Charnag también le había hablado en la siseante lengua de las serpientes.

\- Usted habla parsel, también.

\- Cierto.- Confirmó Charnag cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo.- Me has sorprendido, aquellos que hablamos parsel somos pocos.

Ansioso de saber mas sobre la habilidad, Harry dejó los libros y miró al profesor directamente.

\- ¿Conoce usted a mas gente que hable parsel?

Charnag sonrió ampliamente.

\- No, Harry, ¿puedo llamarte Harry?

\- Claro, profesor.

\- Hablar parsel es una habilidad interesante ¿la tienes de nacimiento?

Harry no estaba seguro de ello, teóricamente si, había descubierto su habilidad antes de ir a Hogwarts, aunque entonces no había sabido lo que hacía. Pero su capacidad de hablar Parsel estaba ligada a la conexión que tenía con Voldemort. ¡Pero no podía decirle eso a un desconocido!

\- Si, desde que era un niño he podido hacerlo¿usted también?

\- Solo los que nacemos con la habilidad podemos hablarlo Harry, es un poder que viaja por lineas de sangre. Tus padres también tendrían ese don.

\- Yo no conocí a mis padres.- Explicó Harry.

\- Lástima.

No había compasión en la voz de Charnag, de hecho a Harry le resultaba curioso, muy curioso, que el profesor no supiese ya de memoria su vida, todos los periódicos hablaban del famoso Harry Potter, el pobre huérfano que había derrotado a Voldemort siendo solo un bebe... Era... agradable hablar con alguien que no le conocía y por tanto no tenía ninguna idea preconcebida.

\- Ya he terminado, profesor.

\- Bien, puedes irte y procura concentrarte más en clase.

\- Si, profesor.

Charnag observó marcharse al estudiante y después examinó la estantería para asegurarse de que estaba bien organizada, por suerte así era.

De modo que quedaba confirmado Harry Potter era capaz de hablar parsel...

\- Conozco esa mirada, estas planeando algo.

Charnag mostró una expresión de falsa inocencia que desde luego no convenció a la gran serpiente.

\- Hay que conocer todas las piezas del tablero, antes de mover, amiga mía.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Los cuervos saludaron al recién llegado con los graznidos habituales. Conocían a este cuervo, aunque no fuese un miembro habitual del grupo. Era un pájaro curioso, conseguía comida y refugio para la bandada en invierno. Era un buen amigo.  
Y los favores que pedía siempre eran divertidos de cumplir. Un cuervo de la banda se acercó al extraño cuervo y le entregó el encargo, una carta sellada.

El extraño cuervo agradeció la entrega y recogió la carta para después emprender el vuelo de regreso a su hogar, el extraño cuervo vivía en el castillo. El extraño cuervo voló entre los torreones y finalmente elevó el vuelto hasta la torre de Astronomía, donde entró y se posó en el suelo con un aleteo de sus negras alas, dejando el mensaje a sus pies.

Después empezó el cambio. En un remolino de plumas y bruma el cuerpo negro del cuervo empezó a cambiar y transformarse en un vuelo de ropa negra.

En unos segundos, donde antes estaba un cuervo estaba ahora un hombre, alto, delgado, enfundado en ropas de un negro tan profundo como lo eran las plumas de cuervo, la cara era afilada y angulosa, de rasgos severos marcados por una nariz prominente y aguileña, los ojos eran de un negro intenso pero de mirada dura, el rostro pálido y con un poco sano tinte amarillento estaba enmarcado en una media melena negra y lacia y descuidada.

Severus Snape era descrito de muchas maneras, un murciélago gigante, un buitre negro... y lo cierto era que lo mas correcto hubiera sido compararle con un cuervo. Oscuro, mal augurio y con muy mala imagen.

Severus recogió con cautela todas las plumas que se le habían desprendido en la transformación, su forma de animago era un secreto que mantenía muy bien escondido y quería que siguiera así, aquella habilidad le había salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones y la complicidad de los cuervos del Bosque Prohibido era una gran ayuda.

Como ahora, jamas hubiese pensado en enviar una lechuza u otro animal amaestrado para contactar con Karkaroff, los animales correo eran bastante eficientes pero podían ser rastreados o interceptados, ni siquiera quería arriesgarse a usar algún mensajero no oficial. Usar un pájaro común y salvaje, sin ningún adiestramiento ni contacto humano era el método mas seguro e indetectable. Los cuervos siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar.

Resultaba irónico, los cuervos tenían una fama horrible, se les consideraba carroneros agoreros, preludio de muerte y portadores de mala fortuna. Y sin embargo los cuervos eran pájaros sociables que incluso se detenían a ayudar a compañeros heridos, el hecho de que abundaran en torno a cadáveres no les convertía exclusivamente en carroñeros, todos los pájaros eran carroñeros, incluidos los gorriones, sencillamente los cuervos eran mas grandes y fuertes y espantaban al resto de la competencia.

Y aquí estaba el mensaje de Karkaroff respondiendo a su petición. Por fin.

El mensaje era breve, no había otro remedio teniendo en cuenta el medio de transporte no mágico y la situación de Karkaroff.

" C.O. Buen profesor de artes oscuras, pero misterioso pasado. Hablar parsel no es la mas sospechosa de sus habilidades. Parece dedicarse a recopilar información. Antes de estar en Dumnstrang estuvo dos años como instructor de Runas Antiguas en Beauxbatons. Posible relación con una organización mayor, ignoro cual."

¿Era Charnag Oloth un aliado de Voldemort? Cinco años como docente, dos en Beauxbatons y tres en Dumnstrang para después ir a Hogwarts... Severus meditó mientras el atardecer teñía de rojos y anaranjados el cielo. Desde luego esos cambios de lugar de trabajo sin motivo aparente eran algo sospechosos, pero no acertaba a comprender que se suponía que podía querer averiguar alguien yendo de una institución escolar a otra. Si Oloth había sido un agente de Voldemort y le había estado buscando durante su muerte hubiera sido mas lógico ir directamente a Hogwarts, donde estaba Potter. Quizá era un agente reciente... muy reciente.

Karkaroff no le había confirmado nada, pero no era de extrañar pues el antiguo mortífago había caído en desgracia muy pronto al delatar a los demás mortífagos. Incluido Severus, que solo había evitado Azkaban por la intervención de Dumbledore.

¿Y de donde había salido Oloth antes de estar en Beauxbatons?

Eso también podía averiguarlo, Hagrid tenía un romance con la directora de la escuela, Madame Maxime, otra semigigante, con la cual había ido a visitar a los gigantes para intentar obtener su lealtad o al menos alejarles de aliarse con Voldemort.

Y por lo que Severus sabía habían fracasado, Voldemort contaba con los gigantes entre sus filas, al igual que con los Dementores y los licántropos.

Le pediría a Hagrid que hablase con Maxime sobre el nuevo profesor.

Después de corregir los trabajos que había mandado en clase de pociones, de hacer pociones especiales para la enfermería de Madam Pomfrey y de empaquetar las pociones de Matalobos que Voldemort le había encargado preparar para los licántropos de Fenrir Greyback con el fin de poder encargarlos misiones en estado de transformación.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Severus descendió por las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia las mazmorras volvió a sentir aquel leve sentimiento de que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Severus era muy hábil percibiendo ese tipo de cosas, era por naturaleza muy observador, tenía buen oído, una decente visión nocturna y magnifico olfato. Y conocía aquel olor, lo había percibido en el encontronazo con Oloth. Un olor masculino con un toque de... de el olor del ambiente después de una tormenta.

¿Otra vez iba por ahí oculto con un conjuro de invisibilidad?

\- ¿Profesor Oloth?

\- Tiene que decirme como lo hace, profesor Snape.

La magia se disipó con un leve silbido y la media sonrisa de Oloth apareció a escasos pasos de Snape.

\- Acostumbro a encontrar rápidamente a los mentirosos y los furtivos.

\- Una magnífica habilidad sin duda.

\- ¿Ha vuelto a perderse y a ser atacado por Peeves?.- Preguntó Severus con sarcasmo.

\- En absoluto, he salido de caza.

Severus se tensó inmediatamente, por alguna razón Oloth siempre le ponía en guardia, percibía en él una actitud subyacente que nada tenía que ver con el encantador profesor y amable caballero que todos los demas profesores veían. Oloth le producía la impresión de un lobo con piel de cordero.

\- ¿De caza?

\- Si, de hecho la misma que practica usted. Caza de estudiantes.

Tras un instante de perplejidad Severus arqueó la ceja con elegante escepticismo.

\- ¿Ha salido invisible para sorprender a los estudiantes que vagabundean por la noche?

\- Así es, Minerva me comentó que el conserje Filch y usted suelen encargarse de hacer guardias esporádicas para mantener el orden en las horas nocturnas.

Ya hablaba de McGonagall en primeros nombres... a Severus le resultó irritante que la segura y sensata jefa de Gryffindor ya hubiera entrado en familiaridades con Oloth.

\- Esta... caza de estudiantes, como usted la llama tiene como objetivo proteger a los estudiantes, no es un juego.- Recriminó Severus... aunque en realidad en años mas tranquilos, antes de la llegada de Potter, si que había considerado sus rondas de un modo bastante... maliciosamente jovial.

\- Ah, pero resulta tan gratificante ver sus expresiones de horror al ser sorprendidos con un buen susto.- Replicó Oloth con una sonrisa digna del gato de cheshire.

Severus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por reprimir una sonrisa. Aun recordaba no con poca satisfacción las expresiones horrorizadas de Ron Weasly y Harry Potter cuando les había sorprendido por la espalda en su segundo curso. Había sido un cierto alivio tras la preocupación que le habían hecho pasar.

Pero no pensaba dejar pensar a Oloth que podía encandilarle como había hecho con todos los demás.

\- No creo que sea una actitud muy profesional para alguien que lleva tiempo en la enseñanza.

\- No hay que dejar que los años apaguen el espíritu.

¿Los años? Severus se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón con no poca indignación.

\- Dudo que la edad tenga nada que ver con la profesionalidad.

\- Ni era mi intención decir nada parecido.

\- ¿Y cuales son sus intenciones, Oloth?

Para ambos estaba muy claro que la pregunta nada tenía que ver con lo que hubiese querido decir Charnag y el brillo pícaro de su mirada lo confirmaba.

\- ¿Mis intenciones? No sé¿qué otra cosa podría significar encontrarme aquí excepto la que he respondido? Sorpréndame, Severus.

El uso de su nombre de pila no hizo sino enojar aun más al jefe de Slytherin.

\- Profesor Snape.- Le espetó.- Y podría significar que usted no tiene como único objetivo enseñar Defensa en Hogwarts.

\- No, por supuesto que no.- Confirmó Oloth sin vergüenza alguna.- Sin duda tengo un motivo oculto y misterioso para rondar por aquí.

Oloth se acercó... hasta quedar incómodamente cerca de Severus.

\- Quizá tenga motivos tan oscuros como los suyos, Severus.

Suficiente. Severus sacó la varita como un rayo y la clavó en el cuello de Oloth con una expresión asesina en el rostro, no pensaba dejar que el presuntuoso recién llegado se pensase que podía pasarse un solo pelo con él.

\- No se quien te has creído que soy, Oloth, pero no creas que...

Entonces sintió el cortante dolor de su antebrazo.  
Voldemort llamaba. Y no admitía retrasos ni excusas.

El aguijonazo se hizo mas intenso, ardía, Severus no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor y apartó la varita del cuello de Oloth, que no parecía intimidado, solo consternado.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Mi bienestar ciertamente no es de su incumbencia, Oloth, continuaremos esta... conversación, en otro momento.

No dio tiempo a Oloth a responder con alguna ironía o malicia, el brazo le dolía demasiado y dolería mas a cada segundo... nunca era tan doloroso, o bien había pasado algo malo o bien Voldemort le llamaba solo a él.

No podía aparecerse desde Hogwarts, las protecciones del castillo lo impedían, tenía que ir a los limites exteriores para poder marchar. Y el brazo dolía tanto. No necesitaba remangarse para saber que la marca de la calavera y la serpiente estaba encendida con intensidad. No podía perder mas tiempo. Recurriendo a uno de tantos pasillos ocultos en el colegio llegó hasta el campo de Quidditch y cogió una de las escobas de practicas. Tenía que acudir a una cita poco agradable, y no podía llegar tarde.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid suspiró frotándose la dolorida cabeza. Su hermanastro gigante, Grawp había tenido un buen día pero aun así le había tirado a la cabeza una rama de árbol demasiado grande para ser un simple juguete. Era difícil razonar con él, pero Hagrid no había sido capaz de dejar a su hermano con los demás gigantes que tan mal le habían tratado.  
Con el tiempo mejoraría y podría dejarle libre por el bosque, quizá hasta podría hacerse amigo de Fluffy, el perro tricefalo.

Mientras andaba de regreso a su cabaña vio una figura oscura que salía del bosque prohibido.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Quién anda ahí?

La figura se detuvo y se bajó la capucha revelando el inconfundible y exhausto rostro del profesor Snape. Hagrid se apresuró hacia él. Sabía lo que hacía Severus, no era la primera vez que el profesor volvía a altas horas de la noche del bosque prohibido.

\- Hagrid...- El profesor se apoyó en un árbol y cuando Hagrid llegó hasta él pudo comprobar que Snape no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

Nunca había tenido un aspecto saludable, pero ahora Snape parecía un muerto en vida, su piel tenía un tono blanco enfermizo, sus ojos estaban apagados y temblaba como una hoja. Cuando Hagrid se acercó a ayudarle el profesor se dobló y vomitó contra el árbol.

\- Oosh... madre mía, profesor Snape... déjeme que le ayude.

Snape se desplomó en las enormes manos del guardabosques.  
\------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Venenos

Capítulo 5. Venenos  
El lugar era familiar, si, Severus lo conocía. Aquella mansión abandonada era uno de los refugios en los que Voldemort había dispuesto antaño uno de los puntos de reunión de mortífagos. En la actualidad aun estaban preparando puntos nuevos debido a que los demás podían estar comprometidos.

Estaba solo, nadie más había sido convocado. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna, quizá era su fin, quizá Voldemort había descubierto finalmente a su espía y se disponía a ejecutarle... personalmente. Y si Voldemort lo deseaba, el tormento sería eterno. Le había visto torturar hasta la muerte a muchos, no sería el primero ni mucho menos.

\- Llegass tarde.

La voz era una mezcla entre un suave barítono y un apagado siseo. Severus bajó la cabeza, esperando instrucciones, cualquier indicio de lo que iba a ocurrir. Quizá esta era la noche en la que todo acababa, este era el día de su muerte y su tortura.

\- Ven, Sseverus.

Severus se acercó a la oscuridad de donde provenía la voz, entró a través de una puerta entreabierta que daba a una pequeña habitación de decoración vetusta, parecía una vieja sala de té, su Señor estaba sentado en un apolillado sofá, envuelto en una túnica tan negra como la de Severus pero de bordado mas rico y cuello abierto. Severus se arrodilló sumiso, sin alzar la mirada.

\- La poción de Regevicsis. Ahí tienes los ingredientes. Prepárala.

Severus se permitió volver a respirar.  
\-------------------------------------

\- La poción está terminada, mi señor.

Voldemort apartó la vista de la chimenea encendida, así había estado aquellas tres horas, mirando las llamas en una ensoñación. Regresar de la muerte, recuperar una forma corpórea había costado a Voldemort un alto precio. Del hombre de impecable estampa y atractivo rostro poco quedaba, su rostro era una aberración semi reptiliana.

Los ojos rojos, eso no había cambiado, ni la estrecha pupila de gato. Aquellos eran los signos de alguien que había vendido su alma al poder.

\- Tráemela.

Severus entregó la poción y la mano de dedos alargados y uñas afiladas la cogió. Voldemort se bebió de un trago la poción, sin dejar ni una gota.

La poción obraba milagros, un cabello blanco como la nieve empezó a crecer del cráneo, se formaron las perfectas cejas arqueadas, la nariz se formó con un crujido, los labios se llenaron... la transformación se detuvo y Voldemort, aunque aun tenía un aire monstruoso, tenía ya un aspecto semejante a la humanidad. De un extraño y, por que negarlo, hermoso exotismo.

\- Ess demassiado lento.- Masculló.

Severus no dijo nada. Aquella era una poción prohibida, sus ingredientes eran, como poco, una abominación. Conseguir los ingredientes era ilegal y crearla se castigaba con Azkaban, beberla era igualmente castigado... por no decir que consumir semejante mezcla condenaba al que la bebiera. Aunque viéndolo por otro lado, Voldemort hacía mucho que se había condenado a una existencia maldita. Pero era una locura.

\- ¿Crees que estoy loco?

Severus sintió un nudo de pánico. Miró el rostro de Voldemort... y vio a Tom Riddle... cielos, que difícil era recordarse el autentico monstruo que era aquel hombre cuando tenía ese rostro.

Si, Tom era un asesino, un tirano ególatra y ambicioso, un hombre que no se detenía ni ante el asesinato ni ante la tortura por sus ambiciones... y también era una mente brillante, un estudioso, un hombre del renacimiento, docto en todas las materias, sin tabúes, un hombre con metas, un líder nato...

\- No, mi señor.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada seca, sin humor, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando profundamente.

\- Loss genios han sido considerados locos ssiempre. Las personass especiales ssiempre han sido temidas, los cambios siempre han encontrado odio y dessprecio. Pero todo lo que esstoy sufriendo y todo por lo que esstamos luchando obtendrá su recompenssa. Sse acerca un nuevo mundo, Severus, un nuevo futuro. Falta poco tiempo.

Severus permaneció en pie. Recordando los primeros tiempos de Voldemort, cuando aun había humanidad en él, el encanto y magnetismo de Tom Riddle.

Pero eso no podía ocultar el horror que había tras Tom, Severus sabía la verdad, que no podía seguir siguiendo a Voldemort en aquel camino de destrucción y muerte. Nunca olvidaría los gritos de los moribundos ni las miradas de los muertos... nunca. Aquel sueño que Tom Riddle presentaba a los aspirantes a Mortífagos no era una utopía... era una pesadilla, la pesadilla de Voldemort y su reino sustentado por una montaña de cadáveres en la que el miedo movía los engranajes de la maquinaria.

¿Le habían vuelto loco aquellas experiencias? Indudablemente, pero aquel poso de locura había estado allí siempre, y sencillamente había brotado ahora con toda su fuerza.

\- ¿Sse ha reunido ya la Orden del Fenix?

El cambio de tema descolocó un poco a Severus pero se apresuró a recobrar el control y la calma, tragó saliva, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones. Luchó por mantener su voz serena, y elevar su muro de auto-control, su férrea armadura. Voldemort era un maestro de Legimenes y Oclumancia, pero Severus también era un maestro en ambas aptitudes. Ahora debía codificar sus pensamientos, no podía cerrar su mente al Heredero de Slytherin como si tal cosa, eso solo le haría sospechar.

Todo consistía en desviar su atención, poner pensamientos inocuos pero aparentemente relevantes en primera linea, camuflar lo importante entre una miriada de acontecimientos cotidianos... y concentrarse pacientemente en los ojos rubíes de Voldemort. Y recordarse a si mismo no ceder ante su poder, porque Voldemort podía ser engañado y esta no sería la primera vez. No podía permitirse fallar.

\- No, mi señor.

\- ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Cuáless son ssus planes para Potter?

\- Entrenarle, pero dudo que consiga nada de él.

Y por supuesto las imágenes, mientras hablaba, Voldemort escarbaba en su mente en busca de correlaciones, Severus no tuvo problemas en dársela, Dumbledore pidiéndole que enseñase Oclumencia a Potter, Potter fracasando en el intento, Potter siendo expulsado del aula, Severus negándose a volver a dar clases al desagradecido mocoso...

Voldemort sonrió.

\- Oh, ssi, resultó tan fácil engañarle.

Si, y eso había supuesto la muerte de Sirius Black, Severus dejó que aquel sincero sentimiento de satisfacción flotara a la superficie de su mente.

Un juego de verdad y mentira, así se conseguía evadir la oclumencia de Voldemort.

\- Pero ahora hay otrass cosas que hacer.

Voldemort se incorporó e indicó a Severus que le siguiera. Con un gesto y unas palabras murmuradas Severus se vio cubierto con las vestimentas de mortífago.

\- Hay cossass que hacer essta noche... Severuss, como en los viejos tiempos.

No le gustaba como sonaba eso.  
\--------------------------------------

La Marca Tenebrosa brillando en el cielo. Sangre, gritos, el resplandor verde, los ojos vacíos mirándole, los dedos acusándole, los gritos, culpable, asesino, monstruo...  
Y aquellos ojos rojos, y el mar de sangre y cadáveres, y él se hundía...

Y se hundía...

Madame Pomfrey oyó el apagado gemido y cerró el estante de medicinas para ir hasta los dormitorios de la enfermería. Apartando las cortinas de la cama mas apartada y recogida miró al profesor Severus Snape con un gesto de angustia en el rostro.

Sabía de sobras que no debía tocarle, Severus reaccionaría instintivamente, en una ocasión Poppy había estado a punto de recibir un puñetazo cuando se había atrevido a tocar el hombro de Severus tratando de despertarlo.

Después Severus se había disculpado, lo que era todo un acontecimiento en el agrio hombre, pero Poppy y Severus se conocían bien, el reservado profesor de pociones siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer las pociones que Poppy le pedía, probablemente debido a que agradecía en silencio la discreción de la enfermera, que hacía pocas preguntas y ofrecía mucha ayuda.

\- Profesor Snape, ya está, tranquilo.

Aquello bastó para que los ojos negros como la noche se abrieran. Severus frunció el ceño y después reconoció el lugar y a la persona que tenía delante.

\- Poppy... buenos días.

Severus se frotó la cara y se calmó. La enfermería tan blanca, la pálida luz del amanecer... estaba en Hogwarts. Y Poppy, la recta y diligente enfermera, estaba allí a su lado.

\- Buenos días, profesor Snape. Le diría que descansase un poco más, pero sé por experiencia que ignorará mi petición¿no es así?

\- Ciertamente, Poppy, eso haré.

Poppy suspiró con resignación y le dejó sus ropas, negras como eran de su gusto, sobre la cama para que pudiese marcharse cuando gustase.

Severus se recostó para calmar sus pensamientos, había sido una noche espantosa. Apenas había dormido, no sabía a que hora había regresado a Hogwarts pero sospechaba que apenas había dormido tres horas. Pero no se sentía capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Temía lo que veía cuando cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Severus?

Albus. Severus tuvo la tentación que fingir que había vuelto a dormirse pero finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro del anciano director.

\- Director.

\- Buenos días, Severus, no sabes lo preocupado que está Hagrid, Severus, le diste un buen susto.

Severus no dijo nada, apreciaba a Hagrid, pero el semigigante era tan simplón que Severus no podía evitar irritarse con él, no tenía paciencia para alguien con tan poca profundidad de pensamiento y una actitud tan poco sensata.

El rosto del director cambió de una sonrisa a una gran preocupación.

\- Debes descansar, Severus¿te han despertado las pesadillas?

\- Como siempre.- Replicó Severus.

Dumbledore se sentó en el borde de la cama con gesto sereno y tranquilizador.

\- Severus... ¿qué ocurrió anoche?

Snape suspiró y comenzó con su llegada a la mansión y la poción que Voldemort le había ordenado preparar... fue la parte en que ambos marcharon lo que le hizo volver a sentir garras heladas en las entrañas. No quería recordar.

\- ¿Ha llegado ya El Profeta?

\- ¿Eh? Si, hace poco llegó mi ejemplar.

\- ¿Hablan de la familia Erssen?

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un temor inmediato. Jacobi Erssen era un mago competente, un auror del ministerio, fuerte, decidido... entrenado por Moody pero con un carácter mucho mas benevolente. Casado, con tres hijos.

\- Entonces hablaran mañana.- Replicó Severus ante la negativa.- Voldemort me llevó hasta su casa. Con ordenes de matarles, a todos. Él solo miraba.

Dumbledore se puso pálido. Sabía lo que iba a decirle Severus. Porque estaba claro quien había sobrevivido. Puede que Jacobi Erssen fuese un auror poderoso, que su esposa fuese una magnifica bruja... pero a veces muchos olvidaban lo realmente poderoso que era Severus Snape. Incluido Albus.

\- Jacobi era un auror...- Susurró Severus, su mirada perdida, sumido en recuerdos.

\- Severus...

\- Pero no pudo hacer nada contra mi.

Dumbledore le agarró por los hombros preocupado por el estado letárgico de Severus y finalmente este reaccionó, enfocó la vista y se apartó con un gesto disgustado, no con Albus, sino consigo mismo.

\- Severus...- Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza.- Lo lamento mucho...

Severus no dijo nada, permaneciendo en silencio, ordenando sus pensamientos. Finalmente la presencia de Albus empezó a agobiarle, con aquella mirada cargada de culpabilidad...

\- Estoy bien.- Gruñó con mas sequedad de la deseada.

Albus entendió y se marchó, dejando a su profesor de pociones en la soledad que deseaba.

Severus se abotonó con minuciosidad los botones de su larga túnica. No podía soportar aquella mirada del director. Albus se sentía culpable por haberle enviado como espía, por no haberle detenido, porque eso le había obligado a matar... pero también tenía miedo, miedo de él. Porque había matado, a sangre fría, para mantener su coartada ante Voldemort, que le había puesto a prueba de ese modo.

Se sentía tan cansado de todo aquello, nadie podía confiar en él. Y él no podía confiar en nadie.

Otro gran día para el mortífago traidor. Y solo acababa de empezar.

Pociones a las 11:00 de la mañana, con Gryffindor y Slytherin de cuarto curso.  
Estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza... y ahora tenía que afrontar a un grupo de pequeños demonios tratando de destruirse entre ellos y a si mismos.

Aferró la manilla del aula y se dispuso a enfrentarles con la máxima ferocidad para compensar la falta de energías. Les pararía los pies desde el primer minuto y se evitaría problemas posteriores.

\- ¿Profesor Snape?

Severus se volvió para encontrar a Hermione Granger parada en el pasillo. La joven Gryffindor se había convertido en una preciosidad, Severus había sorprendido a Theodore Nott, un Slytherin brillante, mirándola con algo mas que curiosidad. Inteligente, bonita, Severus nunca entendería como había acabado en Gryffindor a desperdiciarse, ni que veía Granger en el cabeza hueca de Weasly. Mujeres...

Ahora la generalmente segura de si misma Granger parecía alarmada y con todo el aspecto de haber llegado hasta allí corriendo.

\- ¿Si, señorita Granger?

\- Señor, me temo que... Harry... Harry y Ron hanestadohaciendoporsucuentaunapociónpararevelarlaverdadperoahoraestáyendomaly...

\- Pare a respirar, Granger.- Gruñó Severus.- ¿Potter y Weasly están haciendo la poción Revelaere por su cuenta?

Granger asintió vigorosamente.

\- Y ahora la poción, ¿qué aspecto tiene?

\- Cambia de color del rojo al violeta y está burbujeando y resbalando por el caldera echando un humo espeso.

Por el báculo de Mordenkaiden... aquel par de descerebrados habían pretendido hacer una poción de alta dificultad sin la capacidad ni supervisión, y ahora muy bien podía estallarles en la cara.

\- No se quede ahí parada como un espantapájaros, Granger ¿dónde están?

\- En el aula de repuesto de pociones de segundo curso.- Saltó Granger claramente ansiosa.

\- Bien, Granger, entre a esta clase y encargue a los alumnos de cuarto curso una poción de Agilidad de Gato, queda al cargo.

Incluso preocupada por sus amigos, Granger se hinchó de orgullo ante la responsabilidad que le daba. Puede que fuera una Gryffindor, pero era aceptable, a veces Severus pensaba en ella como una Minerva en miniatura.

Ahora tenía que volver a salvar a Potter de su pretenciosidad. Era agotador.

Llegó hasta el aula que Granger le había indicado, la abrió y una varada de humo rojizo le asaltó. Olía fuertemente a algo metálico, probablemente el caldero resintiéndose de la brutal reacción de la poción mal realizada.

Oyó toses entre el fuerte barboteo, se ató un pañuelo sobre la cara y entró en el aula tratando de ver algo entre el humo.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Ron!

Vale, Potter estaba vivo. Severus sacó su varita y formuló un conjuro para limpiar el aire, aunque fuera por unos instantes hasta que encontrase el caldero y pudiese detener la reacción y la producción de aquel humo apestoso.

Entonces lo vio, la poción no solo burbujeaba si parar, la reacción estaba siendo tan violenta que todo el caldero temblaba, el cambio de color ya no existía, la poción era de un rojo bermellón intenso y el líquido que resbalaba hasta el suelo siseaba.

Aquello ya no podía pararlo nadie, Potter y Weasly habían superado a Longbottom con creces.

Hablando de los cuales, Weasly estaba tendido en el suelo, Severus esperaba que solo se hubiese desmayado por el humo, Potter tosía y tiraba de su amigo tratando de sacarlo de allí. Ambos estaban chamuscados, señal de que la poción ya había hecho explosión una vez. La poción empezó a producir un barboteo intenso y el humo volvió con mas fuerza que antes

Se avecinaba otra explosión, y esta tenía pinta de ser la grande.

\- ¡Potter! ¡Salga de aquí ahora mismo!

Lejos de hacerle caso, Potter alzó la vista sorprendido, y al comprobar quien era el rescate frunció el ceño con rabia y agarró el cuerpo de su amigo con fuerza.

\- ¡No le abandonaré!

\- ¡Yo le sacaré! ¡Salga ahora!

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no abandono a mis amigos!.- Replicó Potter con una mirada de odio.

Insensato cabeza hueca, Potter era tan miope en vista como en cerebro, incapaz de ver mas allá de su propia nariz. El mocoso le culpaba de la muerte de Sirius, sin comprender que Severus no había podido hacer nada desde Hogwarts, mucho menos en presencia de Umbridge, claro que Potter se había dedicado a culparlo de todos los males que habían pasado por Hogwarts. No era extraño, resultaba fácil cargar las culpas sobre Severus Snape.

Con un gruñido de odio profundo, Severus apuntó amenazante con la varita.

\- Adelante.- Gruñó el Gryffindor.- Siempre supe quien eras.

\- No, no tienes ni idea. Mobilicorpus celeritas.

El cuerpo de Ron se elevó en el aire y con un rápido gesto de varita Severus lo lanzó literalmente por la habitación hasta tirarlo por la puerta abierta. Harry se puso en pie tosiendo con una expresión entre confusa y molesta, resistiéndose, como siempre, ha pensar que se había equivocado.

\- ¡No se quede ahí parado! ¡Muévase, vamos!

Con un gesto Severus conjuró una protección elemental sobre ambos, pues desconocía que tipo de explosión sería y no podía ser específico, si no salían a tiempo eso tendría que valer. Salió tras Potter hacia la puerta... cuando un revelador silbido avisó al maestro de pociones.

El tiempo se había acabado.

Severus se lanzó sobre Potter y le tiró al suelo cubriéndole en el momento en que la poción estallaba.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Escamas

Capítulo 6. Escamas

Severus abrió los ojos y se encontró en la enfermería... otra vez.

Por un instante se preguntó sino habría sido todo un sueño, la poción explosiva, el desastre del trío Gryffindor...

Entonces vio a Potter y al profesor Oloth sentados junto a su cama.

\- Profesor Snape...- Por primera vez Potter parecía avergonzado y arrepentido, toda una novedad.- Gracias por salvarme la vida. Siento mucho los problemas que le he causado.

Severus se quedó a cuadros, no había sido un sueño... y Potter estaba allí... agradeciéndole que le salvara la vida. Severus tuvo la tentación de pellizcarse para asegurarse, jamás, jamás en todos aquellos años había recibido un agradecimiento de aquel egocéntrico muchacho.

\- Si cree que agradecerme que impidiera que matase a Weasly a mí y a usted mismo, le va a salvar, está muy equivocado, Potter. Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor, y Weasly y usted están castigados hasta próximo aviso. Les quiero ver en mi despacho mañana por la tarde, van a limpiar la clase que han destrozado hasta sacarle brillo.

Para mayor sorpresa Potter se limitó a asentir con la vista baja, todo un acontecimiento, y se marchó. Severus se preguntó que habría ocurrido... y entonces miró la sonriente cara de Charnag Oloth.

\- ¿Y que se supone que hace usted aquí?.- Gruñó.

\- Oh, fui yo quien les encontró, oí la explosión desde mi clase. Estaban inconscientes, intoxicados por el humo de la poción. Un desastre, por cierto.

Intoxicación. De modo que la explosión había sido sobre todo gaseosa, no una combustión total. Esperaba que Weasly no hubiese quedado muy afectado por el humo, aunque si afectaba al cerebro no habría ninguna diferencia.

\- ¿Dónde está Madame Pompfrey?

\- Oh, está atendiendo al señor Weasly, nada preocupante.

Severus se incorporó, por lo que veía ya estaba atardeciendo, de modo que había dormido unas cuatro o cinco horas. Al levantar la cabeza sintió un mareo inmediato y un aguijonazo de jaqueca... probablemente efectos secundarios de la intoxicación.

\- Poppy ha dicho que debe guardar cama hasta mañana, Severus.

Otra vez llamándole por el nombre de pila, aquel hombre le sacaba de quicio y no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

\- Bien, eso pienso hacer.- Severus se movió al borde de la cama y recogió su varita para después recoger su ropa de los pies de la cama.

\- Curiosa manera de guardar cama.

\- En mi cama, profesor Oloth.- Gruñó Severus.

Severus fue a quitarse la bata de la enfermería cuando se percato de que Oloth seguía allí de pie... mirándole de un modo que le hacía sentir realmente incómodo.

\- Ejem... ¿le importa?

\- Claro que no.

Cuando pensaba que no había en el mundo persona más irritante que Sirius Black aparecía Charnag Oloth a suplir la vacante.

Pues maldito fuera si le permitía pensar que le incomodaba. Con un gruñido se quitó la bata y empezó a vestirse ignorando al impertinente profesor de DAO dándole la espalda. Mientras se abrochaba la hilera de botones tuvo una horrible certeza. Oloth sabía que había arriesgado su vida para salvar a Potter... si era un agente de Voldemort... por Merlín... si Oloth era un agente de Voldemort acababa de ver su traición... su verdadera lealtad...

El dolor de cabeza se acentuó y un fuerte mareo le hizo perder pie. Para ser sujetado por los fuertes brazos de Oloth a su alrededor.

\- Tómeselo con calma, Severus, no es bueno forzarse de ese modo.

Severus se dio cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos de Oloth, su espalda contra su pecho, Oloth apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y Severus se sintió inundado del fresco olor a ozono y hierba mojada... el aliento de Oloth en su oído le envió un escalofrío por la espalda, y no uno desagradable...

\- Profesor Snape.- Gruñó nuevamente, tratando de deshacerse de los brazos de Oloth.

Oloth le soltó y Severus se volvió con expresión amenazadora.

\- No vuelva a tocarme, Oloth.

Parecía que su furiosa expresión, que había enviado terror a los corazones de aurors y ministros, era totalmente inefectiva contra Oloth, que mostraba la misma sonrisa que había convertido a las mujeres del claustro en un montón de quinceañeras balbuceantes. Los ojos azul prusiano parecían tener un brillo propio que le recordaba mucho a los de Dumbledore cuando algo salía como él quería o planeaba algo.

Fuera lo que fuera no le gustaba.

Y si Oloth era realmente un espía del señor Oscuro aquella sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno. Volvió a sentir un nudo de ansiedad afectándole. Tenía que marcharse, ir a su habitación y alejarse de Oloth. Alejarse de todos.

Apartó al profesor de DAO de un empellón y se dirigió a las mazmorras a paso ligero, tenía que calmarse, descansar, pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y planear que debía hacer a continuación. Tenía que recuperarse. Bajó las escaleras prácticamente a la carrera, tenía el corazón desbocado, sentía su latido en las sienes, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, el mundo a su alrededor se desdibujaba... la intoxicación...

Todo se le venía encima, el rostro de Jacobi Erssen, su ira, su odio, su desesperación, sus últimas palabras "a mi familia, no"... Y después las lágrimas de las mujeres, su última protección para sus hijos, sus ojos vacíos tras el Ava Kedavra... los gritos de los niños... la risa de Voldemort, su felicitación...

Todos los sentimientos que su voluntad y férreo auto-control habían encerrado se desbocaron al sentir su momentánea debilidad. Llegó hasta su despacho y llegó a tiempo de desplomarse sobre su sofá.

Gritó con angustia contenida durante demasiado tiempo.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

\- Buenos días, Albus.

El nuevo profesor de DAO era desde luego toda una bendición. Albus saludó a Charnag con un afectuoso saludo.

\- Buenos días, Charnag ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Estoy interesado en reabrir el club de duelo, para hacer practicas en un entorno menos escolar para los mas interesados.

\- Una magnífica idea, Charnag, tienes mi apoyo.- Dumbledore indicó la silla frente a su mesa.- Pero siéntate, cuéntame como te va todo.

Charnag se acomodó amigablemente y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el té con pastas que conjuró Albus. El Director había descubierto del gusto que ambos compartían por los dulces y le encantaba el carácter abierto de Oloth. Lo cierto era que el profesor de DAO era apreciado por todos y cada uno de los profesores... excepto Severus.

Hablando de Severus, ese tema le preocupaba.

Hacía ya dos semanas desde la reunión con Voldemort, dos semanas desde que Severus había asesinado a la familia Erssen... y el profesor Snape parecía estar al borde del abismo, la tensión a su alrededor palpable como una muralla de cuchillas. La magia vibraba por donde pasaba, provocando una tensión subyacente que provocaba mas de un incidente. Severus había dejado de asistir a las comidas y apenas si salía de sus mazmorras, donde ya vivía como un ermitaño.

Dumbledore estaba terriblemente preocupado por Severus. Hacía unos días Harry había ido a verle para preguntarle, para sorpresa de Albus, por el bienestar de Severus. Parecía que finalmente el incidente de la poción explosiva había hecho ver al joven Potter que realmente Severus estaba de su parte.

\- ¿Albus?

Charnag parecía divertido por la perdida de atención y Albus se apresuró a disculparse.

\- Oh, lo siento, Charnag, tenía la cabeza perdida en dios sabe que...

\- ¿Su profesor de pociones por ejemplo? Hace días que no se le ve. Si no siguiese dando sus clases ni nos enteraríamos de que existe.

Albus meditó unos instantes... quizá...

\- Charnag, según me dijo Poppy fuiste tú quien llevó a Severus a la enfermería tras el accidente de pociones.

\- Así es, menudo desastre por cierto. Estos chicos no tienen la cabeza sobre los hombros, demasiado audaces.

Charnag tenía un magnifico don de gentes, Dumbledore no tenía motivo alguno para dudar de él... pese a la aversión inicial de Severus hacía Charnag, pero claro, la reacción de Severus ante cualquier desconocido era la hostilidad. Tenía que buscar una manera de sacar a Severus de su encierro y a la vez ayudarle a librarse de aquella tensión que le dominaba.

\- Creo que sería una magnifica idea que invitases a Severus a un duelo de demostración.

Que Albus supiera, Severus jamás había dejado pasar la oportunidad de humillar a un nuevo profesor de DAO públicamente.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estornudó por sexta vez consecutiva mientras apilaba los tomos. Ron y él realmente estaban castigados hasta nuevo aviso, Snape les había hecho limpiar la clase, después les había puesto a fregar calderos y finalmente les había encargado ordenar por curso los exámenes viejos. Al parecer en Hogwarts no se tiraba nada y los exámenes escritos de casi cuarenta años de antigüedad seguían en cajas que ahora debían ser organizadas para su traslado a la biblioteca.

\- Ja, mira esto, lo que voy a poder echarle en cara a mi madre a partir de ahora.

Ron le enseñó un viejo examen... ¡de Molly Weasly! Claro, después de todo sus padres habían estudiado allí y sus exámenes también estarían allí. Harry empezó a ordenar los papeles con mas atención para ver si daba con el examen del padre de algún conocido y sobre todo de sus padres.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, Harry y Ron casi ni reaccionaron, aunque los primeros días habían saltado aterrorizados ante el súbito golpe y tensión mágica en el ambiente.

Snape era como un vórtice de energía negativa. Desde el día que les había salvado de la explosión de la poción, el profesor tenía una actitud más irritable que la habitual, y de un modo terrorífico. Ya no era una respuesta sarcástica o una sonrisa de desprecio, su ceño estaba permanentemente fruncido en una expresión de disgusto y de furia fría, como si estuviese haciendo un constante esfuerzo por contenerse. El silencio que mantenía antes de hablar era algo que producía temor incluso en los Slytherins.

Aunque en realidad al menos ahora no dedicaba media hora a avergonzar a los alumnos torpes, lo que era un alivio.

Sin dirigirlos una sola mirada, Snape se sentó tras el escritorio y empezó a escribir, probablemente corrigiendo exámenes. Mejor así, aquellos ojos negros eran como una tormenta y producían un miedo instintivo en cualquiera que estuviese bajo su atención.

\- Nunca imaginé que se enfadaría tanto, hemos hecho cosas peores.- Susurró Ron.

Harry no dijo nada, sospechaba que la explosión de la poción Revelaere era solo la gota que había colmado el vaso. Sabían que Snape era un espía de la Orden del Fénix pero nunca habían pensado en que consistía exactamente eso. Y ahora que pensaba en ello... no debía ser en absoluto agradable.

Llamaron a la puerta y el profesor Charnag Oloth entró con andar resuelto.

Fue como introducir electricidad en una nube cargada. Inmediatamente un temblor recorrió toda la habitación y los frascos de cristal tintinearon. La expresión de Snape era tan siniestra que hubiera hecho enrojecer de envidia a Lord Voldemort.

\- Buenas tardes, Severus.

\- Profesor Snape.

Solo eran dos palabras, pero sonaron con la gravedad y reverberación de un trueno, los ojos de Snape estaban concentrados en Charnag con tanta intensidad que Harry no se hubiera sorprendido de ver al profesor de DAO caer muerto allí mismo.

No obstante Charnag Oloth era el hombre más peculiar que hubiera conocido, Harry sentía una gran simpatía por él, y lo cierto es que de igual manera ocurría con los demás estudiantes. Nada parecía capaz de enfadar a Charnag o hacerle perder la paciencia, sus castigos eran eficaces, no hacía favoritismo alguno y si bien era simpático y cordial era perfectamente capaz de ser estricto e intransigente sin perder la sonrisa.

Charnag era capaz de mandarte a limar las uñas a un dragón y hacerte sentir que te estaba haciendo un favor.

\- Profesor Snape.- Concedió Charnag con su inalterable cordialidad, pero a diferencia de Remus, Charnag exudaba autoridad resuelta.- Verá, Dumbledore me ha dado permiso para reabrir el club de Duelo.

La expresión de Snape no cambió, pero Harry hubiera jurado que los ojos habían adquirido un resplandor casi propio del Avra Kedavra.

\- ¿Y?

\- Me ha sugerido que inicie el club con un duelo de ejemplo, le ha mencionado a usted. ¿Le gustaría batirse en un duelo amistoso?

La sonrisa diabólica que se extendió lentamente por el rostro de Snape decía de todo menos que iba a ser amistoso. Harry miró a Ron, que tenía la misma mirada de expectación. En el pasado habían admitido disfrutar al ver como Severus dejaba a Lockheart en su sitio, y realmente podía ser algo impresionante ver batirse a dos magos del talento demostrado de Snape y del talento previsible de Charnag.

\- Estaré encantado, profesor Oloth.

Harry y Ron se miraron, la noticia iba a correr como la pólvora.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala del club de duelo jamás se había visto tanta gente. Los alumnos mayores echaban a los pequeños para ocupar los mejores puestos y todas las casas estaban presentes. Fred y George, los gemelos Weasly, estaban yendo de un lado para otro recogiendo las apuestas del duelo, que si bien daban mas apoyo a Oloth estaban muy reñidas porque todo Slytherin apostaba por el jefe de su casa.  
Harry y Ron, por ser los portadores de la noticia habían conseguido un puesto privilegiado y habían colado a Hermione junto a ellos. Aquel era un suceso que nadie quería perderse.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Charnag Oloth entró con su tranquilo andar, subió a la tarima y miró a los presentes no sin cierto asombro. Tras un momento puso una expresión seria de cierto reproche, aunque sus ojos traslucían su diversión.

\- Creo que solo aquellos que vayáis a inscribiros en el club de duelo deberíais estar aquí. Los demás deben irse.

Se oyeron unos gruñidos de desilusión y los alumnos de primero abandonaron la sala, solo te podías apuntar a partir de segundo. Pero el resto, excepto los que realmente tenían aprensión a participar en duelos, se quedaron. Oloth rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza dirigiendo una mirada a Harry y Ron, que sonrieron tímidamente admitiendo que era cosa suya que todo el mundo se hubiese enterado.

Oloth vestía para el combate, pantalones ajustados de montar en color blanco con botas negras brillantemente limpias, chaqueta de media caña color verde esmeralda y la espléndida melena recogida con un lazo del mismo tono.

Severus Snape entró poco después, con el mismo aspecto amenazador de siempre.

\- Bien, queridos alumnos, inauguraré el club de vuelo con una demostración de un duelo mágico con mi colega Severus.

Al ser mencionado por el nombre de pila Severus apretó los dientes y prácticamente todos los estudiantes retrocedieron un paso por temor a que tuviese lugar una combustión espontánea o algo por el estilo.

\- Creo que ya tenéis algunas bases de este tipo de duelos, de modo que pasemos directamente a la demostración¿está de acuerdo?

Severus mostró una sonrisa gélida.

\- Sin duda. Comencemos.

\- ¡En guardia!  
\------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Colmillos

Capítulo 7. Colmillos

Los alumnos observaban, el silencio era absoluto. El duelo dio comienzo.

\- Expeliarmus.

\- Protego, Stupefy.

\- Relashio, Incendio.

\- Aquianis, Confundo.

\- Mentis, Incarcerous.

\- Liberins, Sectumsempra.

\- Helmo.

La magia golpeaba los escudos, el fuego se disolvía en agua, la confusión se anulaba en una mente fuerte, las cuerdas mágicas se deshacían antes de atar el cuerpo, el ataque de filo mágico se estrelló contra la coraza protectora... Los alumnos estaban asombrados observando el intercambio, ataque y defensa, un conjuro detrás de otro, pronunciados con apenas segundos de intervalo...

Pronto los conjuros verbales demostraron su ineficacia en semejante duelo y solo las varitas hablaron.

Y vaya si hablaron, relámpagos, esferas de destrucción, cadenas vivientes, bolas de fuego... de no ser por la precaución de poner barreras contra la magia en torno a la tarima del duelo los alumnos habrían tenido que salir corriendo por los conjuros que poseían onda expansiva.

Charnag se volvió en un excelente giro esquivando el mortal rayo relampagueante y contraatacó conjurando lanzas de hielo que se estrellaron y se hicieron añicos contra la defensa adamantium de Severus, quien con un gesto veloz lanzó su capa negra y con un conjuro la transformó en una bandada de murciélagos que se lanzó contra el profesor de DAO, lo que le dio tiempo de conjurar una telaraña.

Charnag se vio atrapado por la telaraña pero logró liberar los brazos, arremetiendo contra Snape con una lluvia de flechas de fuego. El escudo de adamantium se destruyó y Severus esquivó agilmente la andanada rodando sobre si mismo e irguiéndose como un gato para lanzar un conjuro de aliento de dragón, un poderoso conjuro que Charnag, sin su escudo elemental, no podría detener.

No obstante, para consternación de Severus, Charnag resistió el conjuro... su ropa se chamuscó, el conjuro había sido efectivo... pero el fuego lamió su piel sin resultados, Charnag le dirigió una maliciosa sonrisa desde el infierno de llamas conjuradas, su rostro poseedor de una belleza indudable en medio de las lenguas de fuego, y dirigió su varita contra el momentáneamente indefenso Severus.

De ningún modo iba a perder. Severus dejó fluir su magia... aquel torbellino que bullía siempre dentro de él... No pensaba perder, nunca.

Severus liberó un arrollador ataque mental contra Charnag.

Sintió entonces la mente del profesor de DAO, su barrera de protección... y un instante después Charnag cayó de rodillas dejando caer su barita.

Los Slytherin aplaudieron a rabiar mientras los partidarios de Oloth maldecían y se lamentaban, unos cuantos estudiantes corrieron a la tarima a ayudar al profesor a levantarse.

Severus se sentía realmente relajado. La tensión que había tenido bajo la piel todos aquellos días había desaparecido. El gasto mágico le había agotado, pero su espíritu se sentía como nuevo. Y maldito fuera Charnag... Severus estudió al mago con sospecha profunda... aquella reacción ante el conjuro, lo que había percibido en su mente...

Draco estaba a su lado con expresión de profunda admiración. Severus recordó entonces que estaban rodeados de estudiantes, en el fragor de los contra-conjuros se había olvidado por completo de la audiencia. Al otro lado de la tarima se había congregado otro grupo de estudiantes en torno a Charnag, que trataba de volver a ponerse el pelo enmarañado dentro de una coleta sin mucho éxito. Tenía la chaqueta desabrochada y todo el conjunto cubierto de restos de telaraña, alguna que otra zona chamuscada y un morado en la mejilla por un expeliarmus esquivado por los pelos.

Severus se miró la ropa, que tampoco tenía mejor aspecto, había perdido la capa, tenía los bajos de la túnica raídos y los pies helados por el conjuro de cono de frío.

Harry y Ron corrieron en ayuda de Charnag, que se bamboleó antes de recuperar el equilibrio y mantenerse en pie ayudado por los alumnos y sobre todo sus alumnas. Sonreía con aire de disculpa por haber perdido pero aun así era obvio que todos estaban igualmente impresionados.

Draco por supuesto estaba orgullosamente situado junto a Snape, con una prepotente sonrisa, francamente orgulloso del triunfo del jefe de la Casa de Slytherin.

Snape, sin embargo, no tenía en su rostro la esperada sonrisa despectiva de superioridad, de hecho parecía enfadado, miraba a Charnag con una profunda desconfianza.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, profesor Oloth?.- Preguntó Hermione educadamente.

\- Tranquilos chicos, mañana estaré como nuevo.

\- Ha sido impresionante, profesor.- Añadió Ron con los ojos brillantes.

\- Gracias, bueno chicos, eso es un señor duelo.- Charnag se sentó al borde de la tarima con un gesto ágil.- Ah, profesor Snape, gracias por su colabo... ración?

Pero Snape ya se había marchado.  
\----------------------------------------

Severus recorrió Hogwarts como una sombra veloz, directo al despacho del director.  
Maldito fuera Charnag Oloth, maldito por siempre.

Se había dejado ganar, había fingido su derrota. Severus apretó los puños con rabia. No había nada que le irritase más que la condescendencia y que jugasen con él. Y Oloth había hecho las dos cosas... por no hablar de lo que había vislumbrado durante el combate...

Se puso frente a la gárgola que guardaba el despacho del director y tras pronunciar la contraseña, como siempre un nombre de golosina, entró hecho un vendaval.

\- ¡Director!

\- Severus, por las barbas de Merlín, me has asustado.

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre Oloth, Director.

\- ¿Otra vez? Por cierto, ¿quién ha ganado? He apostado contra Moody a tu favor.

Severus no se sorprendió de que Albus hubiese participado en aquellas apuestas pero si le molestó que el director no se tomara en serio su actitud.

\- He ganado yo Albus, y puedo confirmar que ese tipo es mucho mas de lo que parece.

\- De acuerdo, siéntate y explícate Severus, me canso de mirarte a las rodillas.

Irritante, pero al menos le iba a escuchar.

\- Ha resistido las llamas de un conjuro de aliento de dragón¡sin escudos! Pocas criaturas mágicas poseen semejante resistencia mágica o elemental, y desde luego ningún mago puede presumir de ellas de forma innata.

\- Quizá llevaba ropas ignífugas, no sería raro en un duelo.

\- Su ropa se chamuscó, y te aseguro que las llamas le lamieron la cara. Lo ví de cerca, director, el bastardo ni siquiera parpadeó.

\- ¡Severus, ese lenguaje!.- Saltó Albus con recriminación.

Severus ignoró el reproche, necesitaba que el director comprendiera la situación.

\- Le dirigí un ataque de onda mental y...

Ahí Albus se mostró notablemente alarmado.

\- ¿Una onda mental? Severus, sabes lo peligroso que es ese poder mejor que nadie, el uso de la psionica es muy peligroso, podrías haber dejado a Charnag catatónico.

\- ¡Pero no ocurrió así!.- Replicó Severus hastiado.- Charnag fingió su derrota como si mi ataque le hubiese derrotado, fue un teatro para simular que no era tan poderoso. Pero yo noté su barrera, Albus, era poderosa y sobre todo, no era humana.

Eso atrajo la atención de Albus, al fin.

\- ¿No era humana?

\- Conozco las mentes, Albus, la mente tiene barreras y todas las razas tienen una mentalidad diferente que caracteriza su defensa mental mas básica.

\- Entiendo y sé de que me hablas, desde luego eres un experto.

Severus pronto se vio arrastrado por su vena de profesor, siempre le ocurría cuando el tema le interesaba y sobre todo si hablaba con alguien que realmente estaba interesado en escucharle, Albus sabía que las clases avanzadas de Severus, donde solo se iba opcionalmente, eran magníficas.

\- En términos muy simples podríamos definirlo así, la mente muggle tiene una barrera tipo muro de piedra, la de un mago es un muro de placas, la de un gnomo es una compuerta de seguridad, la de un elfo domestico son celdas de colmena... la de Charnag es completamente diferente.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Director, rozar la barrera del profesor Oloth fue como tirarse a un gigantesco nido de anacondas.

El director meditó largo y tendido mirando la seria expresión de Severus.

\- Severus, no dudo de tus palabras, pero aunque Charnag no sea humano eso no es motivo para pensar lo peor.

\- Pero está ocultándose. Albus, sea lo que sea está en el colegio bajo una falsa identidad, creo que es motivo suficiente para tomar medidas.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos para meditar con serenidad. No dudaba de Severus, el maestro de pociones era un mago poderoso, de gran potencial e inteligencia. Si Severus había sentido un poder no humano en Charnag, le creía. Pero Dumbledore siempre trataba de comprender, Charnag no era humano, bueno, Hagrid era medio gigante, Firenze era un centauro, Bins un fantasma... si Charnag ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza no iba a juzgarle solo por ese hecho.

\- Severus, confío en ti, tomaré cartas en el asunto a su debido tiempo, mientras tanto te pido que no te enfrentes a Charnag a menos que tengas pruebas irrefutables de su mala fe.

Severus no estaba muy satisfecho pero asintió y se marchó sin quejarse. Se conformaría con eso, de momento.

Y si Dumbledore le pedía pruebas, pruebas le daría.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Harry se cubría bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Era la cuarta vez que seguía a Malfoy hasta aquel almacén.  
Como las otras ocasiones, Draco entró en el aula vieja, que servía de almacén para mesas y sillas que se habían quedado viejas o irreparables. Harry abrió la puerta tras el rubio pero cuando entró en el aula, Draco ya no estaba, como en las otras ocasiones.

Buscó bajo mesas y sillas, buscando a Draco o su homónimo visón blanco, pero no encontró nada. La poción Revelaere hubiera sido de gran ayuda para encontrar la puerta mágica o túnel camuflado que Malfoy hubiera usado.

Draco tramaba algo para estar yendo allí tan silenciosamente, y se proponía descubrirlo con las manos en la masa.

Se preguntó si Snape sabía algo de aquello, quizá debería hablar con él y decírselo... Harry desechó la idea, Snape seguía siendo Snape, seguramente le castigaría por deambular aunque realmente eso no era una falta si no era de noche, puede que fuera el espia de la Orden y realmente se preocupara por su vida, pero seguía siendo el Snape injusto y desagradable de siempre.

Esta vez Harry se sentó en una silla dispuesto a esperar hasta la noche si hacía falta, tarde o temprano Draco tendría que volver y Harry le estaría esperando.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus oyó el ruido inconfundible de una pelea y blasfemó mirando el reloj, ¿quién montaba ese escándalo justo después de comer? Había conseguido echarse una siesta y ahora lo despertaban solo media hora después.

\- ... estúpido Potter... ¡Tarantalanegra!..

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, como no. Discutiendo y peleando por encima de su cabeza.

Severus se levantó y se limitó a ponerse una bata negra, sabía que si se retrasaba acabaría recogiendo a alguno de los dos alumnos con escoba y recogedor.

Siguiendo el ruido intermitente de objetos cayendo y gritos de conjuros... lo que le recordaba que tenía que comentarle a Draco que bastaba con decir el conjuro, gritarlo no iba a aumentar su eficacia. Subió las escaleras y se desvió al pasillo de las aulas viejas usadas de almacén.

Y por el camino se encontró con Oloth y Peeves.

El profesor de DAO esquivaba las bolas de papel mojado que le estaba tirando Peeves, el irritante poltergeist, y trataba de acertar al veloz fantasma con un conjuro de desvanecimiento.

Dumbledore no estaría contento si el fastidioso Peeves desaparecía, de modo que Severus intervino con un conjuro que paralizó a Peeves y lo dejó farfullando pegado a la pared.

\- Perfecto.- Charnag apuntó con la varita.- Bueno, fantasmón ¿listo para la segunda marcha?

\- No lo hagas, Charnag.- Se apresuró a interceder Severus.- Peeves está bajo la protección del director, es un fantasma de Hogwarts.

\- ¡Oh, Sev, mi héroe!.- Alabó Peeves con voz chillona de falsete.

\- Cierra el pico, llamaré al Barón para que te enseñe a mofarte de los demás.

El poltergeist se mostró lo suficientemente horrorizado y calló rápidamente. Era un ser irritante y travieso, pero un cobarde. Severus se volvió hacia Charnag, que le miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisilla. Al maestro de pociones no le hizo ninguna gracia que le viera en camisón y bata.

\- ¿Algo le hace gracia, profesor Oloth?

\- Que lástima.- Comentó Charnag chasqueando la lengua.

\- ¿Lástima?.- Severus estaba bastante confuso.

\- Antes me llamaste profesor Charnag, que lástima que vuelva a ser Oloth.

Pero era una necesidad, Severus necesitaba mantener aquella frontera, las distancias, para sentirse seguro¿había tenido el desliz de llamarle Charnag? No era agradable pensar que había bajado las defensas, le preocupaba.

Los ojos de Charnag volvieron a recorrer su bata y Severus se sintió realmente incómodo, ojalá se hubiese vestido antes de salir.

\- El duelo de ayer fue muy estimulante, Severus¿me concederás la revancha?

Charnag se había acercado sinuoso, le hablaba con un sugestivo susurro, poniendo especial inflexión en la palabra "estimulante", la mano de Charnag se apoyó en su cadera, caliente a través de la escasa ropa, Severus se estremeció y se le puso la carne gallina al sentir el calor de aquella mano traspasándose a su piel contra el frío del invierno cercano... Charnag estaba tan cerca, su aliento le hacía cosquillas en los labios... los ojos centelleaban en la oscuridad, hipnotizándole, clavándole en el suelo... no podía moverse bajo aquella influencia, rodeado por ese olor tan agradable y particular...

\- Éeel estaa, ahí sentado frente a tiii... no te ha dicho naada aun, pero algo te atraae... no ha dicho nada y no lo hará, sino le besas yaaaa... bésalooo...( )

El canturreo murmurado de Peeves recordó a Severus donde estaba y por supuesto donde estaba Peeves.

\- Su revancha esperará, profesor Oloth, ¿qué hace aquí?

Charnag retrocedió con expresión decepcionada y Peeves se lamentó con un oooooh, igualmente decepcionado.

\- Oí unos ruidos, Severus, de hecho creo que lo único extraño aquí es encontrarte a ti en pijama a las tres y media de la tarde.

En ese momento Severus recordó porqué estaba allí¡Potter y Malfoy!

\- ¡Maldita sea!.- Apartó a Charnag y fue hacia el aula de la que había provenido el último ruido, esperaba no llegar tarde.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con los dos adolescentes peleándose a patadas y puñetazos por el suelo, abrían la boca sin decir nada, lo que indicaba que se habían atacado simultáneamente con conjuros de silencio, lo que explicaba que, no sabiendo conjurar en silencio, hubiesen recurrido a la violencia física.

\- ¡Basta!

Su voz no bastó esta vez, los dos estudiantes estaban demasiado ocupados matándose.

\- Que pareja tan encantadora.- Comentó Charnag a su espalda.

Severus gruñó y volvió la vista sobre su hombro.

\- Haga algo útil y ayúdeme a separarlos.

Era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Draco y Harry pateaban y trataban de seguir golpeándose aun cuando cada profesor agarró a uno de ellos para alejarlo.

\- ¡Ya basta, Draco! ¡Es suficiente!

\- ¡El cretino me ha atacado primero!.- Replicó Draco, que seguía dando patadas al aire sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro joven.

\- Harry, cálmate...

\- ¡Ese gusano es un espía de los mortífagos!

A Severus se le heló la sangre en las venas, no sabía si Harry decía eso con motivos o no, pero que lo gritara y que cualquiera pudiese tomarlo por verdad le enfurecía.

\- ¡Potter, cierre esa sucia bocaza! ¡Estate quieto, Draco!

\- ¡Ha insultado a mi madre!

\- ¡Ha intentado matarme!

\- Chicos, por favor, deberíais...

Tras unos minutos mas de forcejeo los chicos estuvieron lo suficientemente cansados como para que los profesores pudieran soltarles.

\- Se acabó, salgan, van a ir de cabeza al despacho del director.

Draco salió con la cabeza gacha, mas por haber enfadado a Snape que por otra cosa, seguido por Severus y Charnag.

Harry recogió su capa y salía tras el profesor de DAO cuando se percató de que Draco le hacía burla asomando por la puerta. Se le subió la sangre a la cabeza.

\- ¡Expeliarmus!

Con tan mala suerte que el conjuro afectó parcialmente a Charnag, que estaba delante él, Severus se había vuelto al oír el conjuro y se vio empujado por el profesor de DAO que salía catapultado contra él.

Severus cayó al suelo del pasillo con Charnag encima, mas concretamente entre sus piernas, Charnag logró no aplastar a Severus apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Ambos se miraron a los ojos con las narices tocándose.

La postura en que quedaron resultó ser en la que fueron sorprendidos por Sprout y un nutrido grupo de alumnos Huffelpuff.

Las expresiones y exclamaciones dejaban bien claro lo que estaban interpretando. Severus apartó de Charnag de un fuerte empujón y se puso en pie con toda la dignidad de que fue capaz, intentando mantener las cosas con cierta normalidad agarró a Harry y a Draco por los hombros y les empujó.

\- ¡Al despacho del director! Profesor Oloth, adiós.

Que el estúpido profesor de defensa arreglara aquella situación, él no pensaba dar explicaciones a nadie.

Huffelpuffs, encima tenían que ser Huffelpuffs.  
\------------------------------------------------


	8. Lengua Bífida

Capítulo 8. Lengua bífida

Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor con un suspiro, Dumbledore le había amonestado severamente sobre los juicios rápidos y acerca de comportarse como un salvaje. Incluso había quitado puntos a Gryffindor, algo muy raro en el director. Cuando empezó a cenar se dio cuenta de que todo el comedor estaba dirigiendo miradas y hacia la mesa de profesores y cuchicheando. En la mesa de profesores Severus había cambiado el asiento con Flitwick para no sentarse junto a Charnag.

Finalmente miró a Ron y Hermione, ambos susurrando y con la cara ruborizada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿No te has enterado?.- Seamus le miró boquiabierto.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Pero si todo el colegio habla de ello.- Intervino Dean.

\- ¿Pero de que estáis hablando?.- Harry empezaba a impacientarse.

Colin se apresuró a informar a Harry, su espíritu periodístico al mando.

\- Oloth y Snape son amantes.- Le susurró entusiasmado.

Harry se quedó de piedra pero poco a poco comprendió... los estudiantes que habían visto el tropiezo de Charnag y Snape habían ido extendiendo la noticia y el rumor se había ido convirtiendo en una enorme bola de mentiras y exageraciones.

\- No, no, no.- Harry se apresuró a explicar la verdad.- Eso es falso, fue un accidente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Draco y yo estábamos peleándonos y, bueno, hubo un accidente, Charnag tropezó y cayó sobre Snape.

\- ¿Tu lo viste?.- Seamus le miraba con los ojos como platos.- ¿Y entonces se besaron?

\- No se besaron.- Insistió Harry.- Solo quedaron el uno sobre el otro.

Inmediatamente hubo una oleada de rubores y Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía que tener cuidado con sus palabras porque iban a ser interpretadas de la peor manera posible.

\- Fue un tropiezo, un accidente ¿entendéis? Solo fue un segundo.

\- ¿Solo se dieron un pico? Pues MacMillan me dijo que su prima les vio, que Snape estaba en ropa interior y que Charnag le estaba besando.

\- Snape no estaba en ropa interior, estaba en bata.

Su aclaración no hizo mucho pues a todos les pareció que Snape en bata era el equivalente a un Snape en ropa interior.

\- Justin dice que ambos estaban el suelo y que tenían la ropa revuelta y parecían cansados... bueno, que tenían todo el aspecto de acabar de... ejem.

Harry se puso rojo como la grana, al igual que todos los presentes.

\- Eso es porque acababan de sujetarnos a Draco a mi para que no nos peleásemos.

Como si no hubiese dicho nada, solo Hermione le miró con solemnidad.

\- Te creo Harry, pero comprenderás que la versión chismorreo resulta mucho mas atractiva, aunque no sea cierta.

\- ¿Crees que ellos ya se han enterado?.- Preguntó Harry no poco preocupado.

\- Por favor, Harry.- Suspiró Dean.- Laura estaba allí y me ha contado de primera mano Charnag les guiñó un ojo y les dijo textualmente "¿A que se nota que tiene un buen trasero?"

Harry se quedó de piedra mirando hacia la mesa de profesores.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Severus miró a Flitwick como si el jefe de Ravenclaw hubiera sufrido unas fiebres africanas.

\- ¿Quién demonios te dijo semejante mentira?.- Preguntó bajando la voz.

El profesor de Encantamiento miró la cara del docente mas joven sorprendido por la sinceridad de la sorpresa de Snape.

\- Lo dice todo el mundo, ¿no es cierto?

\- No.- Espetó Snape no sin cierto enfado por la pregunta.

\- Me temo que mis alumnos han tergiversado ligeramente lo que vieron.- Comentó Sprout con una sonrisa benevolente.

\- ¿Ligeramente?.- Severus miró a la profesora de Herbología con disgusto.- Al parecer la versión que le ha llegado a Flitwick dista mucho de la realidad.

Sprout suspiró con aire de arrepentimiento.

\- Me temo que es lo que pasa con un rumor, seguramente mis alumnos solo hicieron un comentario y la imaginación adolescente hizo el resto, lo lamento mucho.

Severus asintió sin importarle demasiado sus excusas y siguió cenando, maldito fuera el día en que Charnag Oloth apareció en Hogwarts.

\- Severus...

\- No quiero hablar más del tema.- Gruñó.

\- Es que quizá debas saber que Charnag nos dijo... cuando te fuiste, quizá lo que les llevó a error...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo Oloth?

\- Les comenté que se notaba que tenías un buen culo.

Severus miró la feliz expresión de Charnag y el rubor de Sprout y Sinistra, que lo habían oído al estar a ambos lados del profesor de DAO. En aquel momento Severus estaba tan pasmado que podrían haberle dado un puñetazo y no se había movido del sitio. Cuando el pasmo pasó no pudo evitar que las mejillas se le encendieran.

\- Les dijiste...

\- Te pones tantas ropas que es casi imposible verte la figura pero cuando llevabas solo el camisón y la bata se podía discernir.- Explicó Charnag como quien habla del tiempo.

Dumbledore ya no podía ahogar la risa y se cubría torpemente con una servilleta, maldito viejo...

\- Dudo que ese comentario fuera pertinente, ni entonces ni ahora.- Espetó Severus tan tenso que clavaba las uñas en la mesa.

\- Solo trataba de explicarme, es curioso que todos imaginasen que somos amantes, quizá hacemos buena pareja.

MacGonagall se atragantó y escupió el vino que había estado bebiendo. Severus se puso lívido, aquel hombre estaba loco.

\- Ya basta.- Gruñó en voz peligrosamente baja.

Charnag le sonrió con una falsa inocencia. Se acabó, Severus se puso en pie y abandonó el Gran Comedor.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Ya mas calmado, Severus se mesó el pelo y logró rebajar su temperatura. No recordaba la ultima vez que se había ruborizado de ese modo.

Pronto la vergüenza se convirtió en rabia.

Maldito Charnag, todo era culpa suya, todo aquel embrollo por culpa de un... de un lo que fuera que pensaba que era divertido burlarse del horrible profesor de pociones. Se las devolvería todas juntas. Nadie, nadie volvería a hacer burla del narizotas, pelo grasiento y estirado Snivellus, era Severus Snape, y tenía el poder de vengarse.

Charnag tenía clases de Defensa con los Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff de segundo curso en una hora y la clase duraba dos.

Tiempo de sobra para registrar su despacho en busca de pruebas. Aplastaría a aquel engreído, ese maldito bufón, esa imitación de los Merodeadores.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Las protecciones de la puerta eran buenas, magníficas, pero no inexpugnables.  
Severus se deslizó tras la puerta atento a cualquier cable trampa. Efectivamente tuvo que retirar dos trampas mágicas para pasar al despacho sin peligro.

El despacho en sí no tenía nada anormal, Severus se permitió admirar los preciosos paisajes y tallas. Finalmente, sabedor de que tenía un tiempo límite, se sentó tras la mesa del despacho y pasó a inspeccionar los cajones. La poción Revelaere le resultó util para revelar los bajos falsos hábilmente camuflados.

Encontró algunos objetos mágicos, un chivatoscopio, unas pulseras con protecciones mágicas, un collar de visión verdadera... todos objetos útiles, muy caros y algunos raros, pero no ilegales. Los objetos de Moody hubieran dado mucho mas de que hablar.

Al otro lado de la mesa encontró un par de fotos, una de Charnag en compañía de dos preciosas mujeres que le daban besos en las mejillas y otra de un par de hermanos gemelos albinos que le saludaban solemnemente.

Todos poseían los rasgos de Charnag, las orejas levemente puntiagudas y la forma ovalada y exótica del rostro.

Nada útil. Tendría que buscar mas profundamente.

Observó que la superficie de la mesa parecía tener algo extraño. Con un gesto de varita apartó la ilusión, Charnag había ocultado los papeles de su mesa con invisibilidad. Una carta a medio escribir a juzgar por la pluma y tinta cercanos. Estaba escrito en un idioma que Severus no conocía o bien estaba cifrado.

No le preocupaba, Severus tejió un conjuro de comprensión idiomática y después se bebió un vial de poción de Claridad. Se concentró en el mensaje. Sin embargo y pese a su experiencia apenas logró sacar nada en claro, algo sobre un informe, Hogwarts, sobre un contacto con la oscuridad... O bien el mensaje estaba poderosamente protegido o bien estaba escrito en un idioma mas antiguo que el conjuro de comprensión.

Concentrado como estaba, todo el cuerpo se le tensó al notar como algo le rozaba la pierna.

Que sea un gato, por favor, que sea un gato...

Pero no era un gato. Severus se cubrió de sudor frío y bajó la vista al cuerpo largo y grueso que se enrollaba lentamente subiendo alrededor de su cuerpo.

Una serpiente, una serpiente enorme de la raza mágica de Nagini.

Nagini, la horrible serpiente de Voldemort. Severus se estremeció al recordarla. La maligna sierpe solía moverse en los encuentros de Mortífagos y se enroscaba a los pies de su amo, si no se le ocurría elegir los de un desafortunado mortífago para hacerlo. Severus lo había sufrido en sus carnes. Molestar a Nagini era molestar a Voldemort, y la serpiente lo sabía, de modo que hacía lo que le venía en gana.

Severus miró a aquella versión mas rojiza de Nagini... la mordedura de aquellas serpientes era terrible, sus habilidades mágicas de resistencia notables. Si hacía un movimiento que la molestase...

La serpiente se enroscó en su cintura, se acomodó en torno a él bajo sus brazos y le miró a la cara con aquellos ojos fríos llenos de una antinatural inteligencia. La criatura siseó, pero Severus ni hablaba ni entendía el parsel, de modo que se quedó quieto sin decir nada, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Solo podía esperar que la serpiente se cansase y se marchara antes de que regresara Charnag.

No iba a tener esa suerte. La serpiente se le colgó del cuello y recostó la cabeza en su regazo. Severus tragó saliva, tenía que salir de allí, si se movía bruscamente la serpiente le mordería, tenía que intentar paralizarla o dormirla en silencio y sin moverse.

Movió la varita lentamente hacia la cabeza de la sierpe... Y en un movimiento rápido que le desbocó el corazón la serpiente se lanzó contra su mano y le arrebató la varita con los reflejos de una cobra.

Mierda, mierda, mierda... ahora tendría que esperar a que Charnag volviera y le encontrara allí, en esa situación, sentado en su despacho.

Los anillos de la serpiente se apretaron a su alrededor, conocía ese juego, Nagini también era asidua a estrangular a los mortífagos y soltarles justo antes de ahogarles. Esperaba que esta serpiente también le soltara llegado el caso.

Cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, Severus ya estaba mareándose.

\- ¡Waess!... Oh, un profesor de pociones envuelto para regalo, gracias. Suéltalo Waess, le estas haciendo daño.

Severus respiró hondo y tosió un poco antes de respirar rápidamente recuperándose de la constricción. Se puso en pie pero tuvo que apoyar las manos sobre la mesa hasta que la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas. Charnag se acercó y se apoyó casualmente en la mesa.

\- Disculpa a Waess, es muy cariñosa y no controla su fuerza.

\- ¿Cariñosa?.- Gruñó Severus enojado.

\- Créeme que si hubiera estado enfadada no estarías vivo, le has caído bien.

Según esa teoría Nagini debía estar enamorada de él. Severus sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

\- Una... extraña elección de familiar.

\- Oh, no tanto de donde yo vengo, bueno, ¿deseas que hablemos, Severus?

Severus se sintió algo perdido ¿no estaba enfadado? ¿Ni siquiera irritado? Había roto sus defensas y espiado entre sus cosas y el muy petulante ni siquiera parecía preocupado. Severus se quedó apoyado sobre la mesa sin saber que decir.

\- Bueno, si quieres pasar directamente a la acción tanto mejor.- Charnag le miraba... ¿hambriento?

\- ¿Pasar a la... ¿Pero en que demonios está pensando?

Charnag se relamió sugerente.

\- Me encanta cuando se hacen los inocentes.

Oh, oh... Charnag pensaba que había entrado en su despacho a hurtadillas para... para esperarle y... Severus no se lo podía creer.

\- Pero... ¡Por supuesto que no he venido para... para "eso"! ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

Se alejó de Charnag y se cruzó de brazos protectoramente en el medio del despacho, y cerca de la puerta. El profesor de DAO alzó las cejas, claramente divertido por la efusiva reacción.

\- No creo que sea una deducción tan extraña.

\- Los ridículos rumores se le han subido a la cabeza, Oloth, y le han trastornado.

\- ¿Trastornado? ¿Por qué ha de ser un trastorno?

\- Obviamente le han afectado a la vista o al cerebro.- Casi escupió Severus con desprecio.

Charnag se mostró visiblemente confuso, ladeando la cabeza de forma consternada por la crítica a su vista.

\- ¿Mi visión? Creo que me he perdido...

\- Oh, vamos, ni loco voy a tragarme esta ridícula burla. Puede olvidarse de reír a mi costa, Oloth, tengo ojos en la cara.

\- Y son unos ojos preciosos.

A Severus se le cerró la boca con el comentario pero logró recuperarse.

\- Pierde el tiempo, no voy a creer en sus ridículas insinuaciones.

\- ¿Ridículas?.- Charnag se acomodó sentado en el borde de la mesa de cara a Severus con una confusión tan sincera que Severus se sintió descolocado.

\- Si, es... es ridículo que alguien muestre interés hacia mi. Soy perfectamente consciente de mi aspecto y de lo absurdo de que...

Para su sorpresa, Severus se vio interrumpido por una carcajada...

\- Debo... ¿debo deducir que la gente te dice que eres feo?...- Mas carcajadas.- ¡Que idiotas!

Charnag tenía sin duda el don de apabullarle. El maestro de pociones miró al hombre como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Un siseo a sus pies llamó su atención mientras el profesor de DAO reía. Miró hacia abajo y vio que la gran serpiente le ofrecía algo con la boca... su varita. Severus la recuperó no sin cierto respeto y aprensión, la sierpe miró a Charnag, le miró a él, y hubiese jurado que por la mente de la criatura pasaba algo así como "Si, está como una cabra, que cruz tengo."

\- Ay... ya está, ya está... lo siento. Es que me parece tan ridículo...

\- Oloth, usted es ridículo.- Replicó Severus.

Charnag suspiró y recuperó cierta seriedad. Cuando volvió a fijar los ojos en Severus este sintió que era de nuevo absorbido por aquellas profundidades azul oscuro, como el fondo del océano. Desconcertado por la facilidad con que parecía hipnotizarle, Severus frunció el ceño decidido a no apartar la vista.

\- Bueno, si mi atractivo me ha fallado y no esta usted aquí por mi presencia... ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?

No podía enfrentarle hasta tener pruebas sólidas, Dumbledore no estaría satisfecho. Y Severus sabía a ciencia cierta que el viejo director no era solo palabras amables y preocupación, sabía ser cruel a su muy especial manera y sabía bien como hacerle daño mientras seguía siendo su "amigo".

Por otro lado no había muchas explicaciones para violar las defensas del despacho de otro profesor y mirar sus cosas en cajones ocultos.

\- No me fió de usted, profesor Oloth, no confié en los anteriores profesores y acerté, no creo que usted sea la excepción.

\- Ya lo he notado, lo dejó muy claro desde el principio. Ya he sentido tu varita en el cuello, un poco exagerado quizá.

\- Sus juegos podrán distraer a los demás pero no a mí. Tengo motivos para desconfiar de usted, Oloth, no crea que está a sus anchas en Hogwarts.

Charnag, como en otras ocasiones, no estaba alterado en absoluto. Se movió con gracia sinuosa, caminando hasta ponerse frente a frente con Severus.

\- Directo, agresivo... no escondes los colmillos.

\- Usted Oloth, si que esconde algo, y no le quepa duda de que no seguirá siendo secreto mucho tiempo.

\- Me amenazas en todas nuestras conversaciones, Severus.

\- Quizá deba cumplir mis amenazas.- Gruñó Severus con un fogonazo de furia iluminando su mirada.

\- Quizá en otro duelo.

\- ¿En uno en el que no finjas que te han derrotado?.- Replicó Severus.

Charnag miró a Severus con gran respeto y aplaudió lentamente.

\- Formidable, así que es por eso que estas tan enojado conmigo, ahora lo entiendo.

\- No creas que con halagos...

No pudo decir más, su brazo se inflamó y Severus se lo agarró en un reflejo por el dolor, la Marca Tenebrosa volvía a su vida con fuerza.

\- ¡Severus!¿Otra vez ese brazo?

Era la segunda vez que Charnag estaba presente cuando le llamaban, Severus gruñó.

\- No es nada, una vieja herida que se abre.

\- Déjeme verla.

Severus se alejó violentamente, no podía permitir que Charnag viese la marca tenebrosa o sospechase siquiera que la tenía.

\- No es agradable de ver, yo sé ocuparme de ella. Me voy.

\- Parece dolerte mucho, soy muy bueno en medimagia, por favor deja que...

\- No necesito tu ayuda, tengo que irme.

Severus se volvió hacia la puerta solo para encontrarla cerrada a sus espaldas, se volvió hacia Charnag con rabia y no cierta desesperación, el brazo le dolería mas a cada segundo, y aun sufriría mas por cada segundo de retraso cuando se presentase ante Voldemort.

\- Abre la puerta.

\- Es obvio que el brazo te duele mucho, Severus, déjame ayudarte. Seguro que puedo...

\- No puedes hacer nada, solo puede tratarse con pociones, pociones que yo poseo, y ahora abre la puerta.

\- Pero...

El antebrazo sentía como si lo asaran sobre una hoguera.

\- ¡Abre la condenada puerta!

El tono de desesperación pareció alarmar a Charnag, que finalmente abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita y una contraseña siseada en parsel.

Severus salió a la carrera dejando atrás a Charnag.  
\---------------------------------------------------

\- Algo oculta, puede que mas aún que tu

Charnag asintió, de acuerdo con la serpiente.

Es el antebrazo, le dolía justo el antebrazo...

Charnag abrió los ojos con sorpresa y soltó una carcajada al percatarse de lo que ocultaba el siniestro y agresivo maestro en pociones y sin duda experto en artes oscuras.

\- Que sorpresa, Waess, que grata sorpresa.  
\----------------------------------------


	9. Camaleón

Capítulo 9. Camaleón

Severus se levantó del suelo con manos temblorosas, Voldemort le había sometido a un Crucio breve, pero igualmente doloroso, por su retraso. No importaba cuantas veces se sufriera, el conjuro Crucio era el infierno en la tierra, como si todos los nervios del cuerpo se inflamaran. Y Voldemort abusaba demasiado de aquel conjuro.

Todos los mortífagos estaban allí. Severus esperaba que Voldemort les hubiese llamado para hacer planes, lo que le permitiría llevar algo de información útil a Hogwarts.

\- Tendré que conseguirte un traslador para evitarte estos disgustos.- Le susurró el mortífago su diestra.

\- ¿Lucius?.- Severus miró la máscara del mortífago y adivinó los ojos grises de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Recién fugado.- Confirmó este.- Ya no hay mortífagos en Azkaban.

Severus supo entonces que aquella reunión era debido a aquello.

\- Miss mortífagos.- Voldemort se irguió cuan alto era en lo alto de las escaleras, impresionante en su cabello blanco como la nieve, la piel como el mármol y los ojos deslumbrantes y rojos.- Esta noche todos estamos reunidos y tenemos motivos de celebración, todoss los que tomasteis la marca tenebrosa, mi marca, estáis a punto de liderar una nueva era a mi lado.

La emoción podía palparse, Severus lo veía su alrededor. Todas las mascaras dirigidas hacia el señor oscuro, los ojos brillantes de expectación y de adoración. Ciegos todos ellos¿qué les había hecho Voldemort? Se habían vuelto ciegos a sus defectos y a su locura, aceptaban sus inhumanos castigos, sus ordenes inmorales, y le adoraban y justificaban toda la sangre derramada, incluso la propia.

\- Tenemos alianzas poderosas, razas inferiores que se han unido a nosotros y serán la base de un nuevo mundo, con los aquí presentes a la cabeza.

Severus apretó los puños. Solo Voldemort gobernaría con mano de hierro, los Mortífagos seguirían siendo sus perros, sus esclavos, cumpliendo los deseos de su amo como marionetas poderosas, nada más. Puede que incluso tuviese lugar una purga inicial para librarse de los mortífagos que pudiesen amenazar la superioridad de Voldemort.

Pues ya no quedaba rastro de Tom Riddle, solo el demente Voldemort.

\- Mañana celebraremos essta reunión y vengaremos los años pasados en Azkaban.

Murmullos de excitación, deseos de venganza, el aire estaba saturado de locura y rencor. Odio y sed de sangre. Azkaban enloquecía a las personas y a los mortífagos les convertía en psicópatas. Ya no quedaban Dementores en la prisión, pero esta había quedado impregnada de su poder.

\- Mañana, bajo el manto de la noche caeremos sobre loss necioss que sirven al Ministerio, los Shacklebolt, los Jones y los Ressien serán exterminados en una única noche en un ataque simultaneo que no pasará desapercibido a nadie.

No tenía que jurarlo. Tres familias de Aurors, asesinados en una sola noche. Con eso Voldemort no solo demostraría fuerza sino organización. El mundo mágico temblaría al leer el titular.

Tenían que detenerle, ese ataque tenía que fallar.

\- Dolohov, dirigirass el primer grupo contra Shackelbot, Mulciber tu el segundo contra los Jones, Rookwood tu te ocuparass de los Ressien.

Tres recién salidos de Azkaban, llenos con el suficiente rencor como para ser leales y sádicos pero sin haber estado tanto tiempo como para haberse vuelto locos. Voldemort aun tenía una lucidez enfermiza.

Esta vez al menos Severus no temía ser enviado en una misión de asesinato, era mas valioso para Voldemort como espía en Hogwarts y la Orden del Fenix. Voldemort seleccionó a los mortífagos elegidos para cada grupo y empezó a darles instrucciones privadas respecto a la hora y lugar de los ataques. El resto de los mortífagos empezó a desaparecerse al no ser requerida su presencia.

\- Es bueno ser libre de nuevo.- Comentó Lucius.

\- ¿Qué harás, Lucius? No podrás volver a la mansión.

\- Ya hice mis preparaciones, Narcissa tiene un refugio perfecto para mi.

Severus tuvo una terrible duda.

\- No habrás metido a Draco en esto.

Lucius arqueó las cejas con una sonrisilla.

\- ¿A Draco? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le has pillado haciendo travesuras?

Severus agradeció la máscara porque su expresión asesina hubiera dado que hablar.

\- Tu hijo debería preocuparte un poco más, Lucius, acabará metiéndose en problemas reales y eso le costará la vida.

\- ¿No estás exagerando un poco?

\- El Ministerio está paranoico y lo sabes, ¿quieres ver a Draco en Azkaban?

Le hubiera gustado añadir si quería verlo retorcerse de dolor bajo el Cruciatus de Voldemort pero hubiese sonado "poco mortífago", de modo que se contentó con la semilla de preocupación que se traslució en la pretenciosa sonrisa de Lucius.

\- Draco sabe cuidarse.

\- No, no sabe. Escóndete e intenta que Draco se concentre mas en sus estudios y menos en el trabajo de los mortífagos.

Lucius no dijo nada. Severus sintió deseos de zarandearle, Lucius era tan inteligente y a la vez tan necio. Su actitud era enervante, Lucius... su primer amante, su unico amigo en Hogwarts... aunque fuera una amistad extraña y difusa. Y sin embargo sabía que jamas podría compartir con él su fuero interno, porque Lucius se había ahogado en su soberbia y el miedo que Voldemort le inspiraba. Malfoy tenía demasiado miedo, y sobre todo demasiado que perder si volvía a caer en desgracia a ojos de Voldemort.

Resultaba duro, muy duro. Severus no podía protegerle de si mismo, ni de Voldemort.

\- Me alegro de verte.- Dijo al fin.

\- Y yo también a ti.

Lucius salió de la casa y se desapareció en la noche. Severus fue a seguirlo cuando oyó un siseo a su espalda, y aquella voz.

\- Esspera Severus, desseo hablar contigo.

Nada era tan fácil. Nunca.

Nagini se enroscaba entre sus piernas, inquieta, removiéndose. Severus aguantó, sin moverse aunque le dolían las piernas por la tensión. Nagini y Voldemort siseaban, hablándose, Severus se tragó el miedo que amenazaba con consumirle.

\- Otra serpiente te ha dejado su olor, Severus. Nagini está ansiosa por saber quien.

\- El nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras tiene por familiar a una serpiente de la misma especie, mi señor.

Voldemort abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se acercó, olfateando él mismo a Severus, que se controló a duras penas de la oleada de pánico que le ordenaba marcharse de allí.

\- Sssi, lo huelo... interesante.

Severus esperó que Voldemort, de saber algo al respecto, le diera mas información. Pero si la tenía se la guardó con una sonrisa demoníaca.

\- Quédate en Hogwarts y vigila a Dumbledore de cerca... y tengo un pequeño encargo para ti.

\- ¿Mi señor?

Voldemort le pasó una mano gélida pero suave por el rostro, retirando la máscara y tocándole la piel en una caricia que le horrorizó.

\- Luciuss ya me falló una vez, sé que os conoceiss bien, quiero que le vigiles, descubre cual es su escondite y comunícamelo. Ssi decide escapar habrá que matarlo.

Severus asintió, blanco como la tiza por la orden.

\- Pareces tener problemas con la misión que te encomiendo.- Voldemort entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

\- No, no, mi señor.

\- Me parece que he percibido dudas en ti, Severus, no puedo permitir que marches con esas dudas en tu corazón. Permíteme que te aclare las ideas.

Severus cerró los ojos al alzarse la varita. Sabía cual era la técnica de Voldemort para erradicar la duda entre los mortífagos. Se esforzó por no gritar.

Pero no lo consiguió.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Albus escuchó las noticias que le traía Severus con gran preocupación. Un ataque triple contra tres familias de Aurors, dos de las cuales eran leales a Hogwarts, con miembros de la Orden del Fenix en su seno.  
Solo tenían un día para prepararse. Advertir a las tres familias y procurarles protección. La poca que podrían proporcionarles dada la situación. Pediría ayuda al ministerio, pero este exigiría saber de donde había sacado la información, y eso no podía revelarlo, lo que sin duda haría que no le tomaran demasiado en serio. Tendría que servir la precaución, y enviar miembros de la Orden del Fenix como refuerzo.

\- Gracias Severus, esta información puede salvar muchas vidas.

Severus asintió, demasiado cansado para continuar con la charla. Solo quería acostarse, eran solo las once de la noche pero después de la tortura de Lord Voldemort se sentía como una muñeca rota o un animal herido que busca un lugar donde caer muerto, su cabeza latía, le dolían los huesos y sentía la garganta como el papel de lija.

Se incorporó ignorando como pudo el dolor sordo en el cuerpo.

\- ¿Severus? Pareces dolorido, deberías ir a ver Poppy.

\- Estoy bien.

No quería ver a nadie y la enfermería era el lugar que menos quería ver en Hogwarts. Había informado, había cumplido.

Y si el ataque fracasaba porque los objetivos estaban demasiado bien preparados, Dumbledore sonreiría y el mundo mágico respiraría tranquilo. Excepto Severus, que pese a haber hecho lo correcto volvería a un encuentro con Voldemort a ser torturado por el enojado y enloquecido mago tenebroso. Y el mundo seguiría despreciándole cuando regresara torturado por su supuesto señor.

Toda buena acción tenía su justo castigo.

Salió del despacho del director directo a su habitación.

\- ¿Aun le duele el brazo?

Ahora no... Severus ignoró a Charnag, no estaba de humor para el otro mago.

\- Te ves horrible, Severus, pero es de muy mala educación ignorar a las personas.

Severus se volvió y sus ropas negras se movieron como un vendaval tras él.

\- No tengo tiempo ni humor para ti, Oloth.

\- Pero yo los tengo para ti, Severus. Pareces enfermo, deberías ir a la enfermería, o dejar que yo te ayude.

Estaba harto¿ayuda? La única ayuda que quería era que alguien matara de una vez a Voldemort para poder abandonar por fin aquel infierno, quería el perdón de sus pecados, la muerte del señor tenebroso y un lugar tranquilo en el que dormir sin tener pesadillas.

En cambio tenía un amo que le torturaba, otro que utilizaba su sentimiento de culpa, unos estudiantes que le odiaban, unos colegas que le despreciaban y un profesor de DAO que ocultaba demasiado y que se burlaba de él con su supuesto filtrear.

\- Aléjate de mi, Oloth.

\- Eres tú quien se acerca, Severus.

\- Pues respira tranquilo, no volverá a ocurrir.

Le dio la espalda y continuó su camino, volver a las mazmorras. En las mazmorras se sentía seguro, allí se olvidaría del horrible mundo exterior. Se tomaría una poción de restauración o simplemente un somnífero suave y se olvidaría de todo hasta la mañana.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charnag observó a Severus desaparecer escaleras abajo. Curioso y mas curioso...

\- Es un lobo solitario.

Charnag se volvió hacia Dumbledore, el director tenía la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del pasillo por el que acababa de marchar el maestro de pociones. El generalmente alegre director tenía un deje melancólico.

\- No negaré que su maestro en pociones tiene una personalidad... siniestra.

\- A usted no parece preocuparle.- Sonrió Dumbledore.

\- En absoluto, es justo mi tipo. Está soltero¿verdad?

Ambos rieron levemente y Dumbledore puso una mano sobre el hombro de Charnag con camaradería.

\- Charnag, es usted un gran profesor y un buen hombre, deje que le advierta sobre algo.

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- Si hace daño a Severus, se ganará muchos enemigos. Y yo seré el primero en sacarle de Hogwarts a patadas.

Charnag sintió el poder de Dumbledore en todo el castillo, como una tormenta. Y se percató de que subestimar a aquel viejo y tomarse aquello a broma no era una opción sensata. Asintió ciertamente intimidado y se marchó.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Dumbledore se sintió un poco mas tranquilo. Severus llevaba su dolor bajo la piel, pero podía verse si se observaba lo suficiente.

Ya era bastante duro verle sufrir por lo necesario como para soportar que nadie mas le dañase. Severus era fuerte, pero no sabía hasta cuando podría aguantar sin romperse.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore no estaba, probablemente había ido a organizar la defensa de las familias amenazadas. Severus no podía hacer nada más.  
Miércoles, el peor día. Clase de pociones para primer curso por la mañana y clase de pociones para segundo curso por la tarde, máximo numero de accidentes y mínima atención a las lecciones. Cuando terminó la clase de primero tenía dos calderos dañados y un alumno que cambiaba de color alternativamente del rojo al verde.

\- Señor Abercrombie, quédese donde está mientras preparo la poción que le devolverá a su color habitual.

El alumno que miraba sus manos con bastante preocupación asintió y se sentó en silencio, a Severus le consolaba un poco ver que el muchacho estaba mas preocupado que divertido por sus inofensivos cambios de color, al menos no se reía del desastre de la poción y tendría mas cuidado en otra ocasión. Severus preparó el caldero y empezó a trocear los ingredientes necesarios para el antídoto. El Gryffindor llegaría tarde a Transfiguraciones pero sería su castigo el tener que enfrentar a MacGonagall, que por una vez la mala del cuento fuese ella.

La puerta de la clase se abrió y no tuvo que alzar la vista para saber quien era gracias al joven Euan Abercrombie.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor Oloth.- Saludó el pequeño de primer año.

\- Buenas tardes, bonito color de piel, ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

\- Ha sido un accidente, señor.

Charnag rió ante la mirada herida del pequeño, sin duda avergonzado. Severus ni siquiera alzó la vista, dándole el tratamiento del silencio. Al parecer estaba ocupado de modo que Charnag se acomodó en un pupitre y esperó viéndole trabajar.

Era anestesiante ver trabajar a Severus. Totalmente concentrado en su trabajo, las manos de largos y estilizados dedos cortando, mezclando y midiendo con exactitud y facilidad engañosa. Los ojos negros como la noche mas oscura, reflejaban el fulgor verdoso de la poción como si de agua negra se tratara. Eran ojos de un fascinante y puro azabache.

\- Su poción, señor Abercrombie.

\- Gracias señor.

El pequeño Gryffindor era extraordinariamente educado sin caer en el tartamudeo miedica, lo que le daba una cierta medida de piedad por parte de Severus. Se tomó la desagradable poción sin rechistar y Severus le despidió con un gesto seco.

Charnag observó divertido como Severus continuaba ignorándolo, dedicándose a limpiar para después sacar otros ingredientes, alinearlos y prepararlo todo para hacer otra poción diferente. Apoyó en la cabeza entre las manos divertido por el cuidado que ponía el maestro en pociones de no mirarle ni de reojo.

\- ¿Una poción complicada?

No hubo respuesta. Aquellas manos volvieron a llamar su atención y finalmente Charnag dejó de tratar la atención de Severus, absorto en el espectáculo del trabajo de un auténtico Maestro en Pociones. Siguió el grácil movimiento de los dedos, el rostro de característico perfil... Cuando empezó a remover la poción una larga vara, Charnag probó suerte de nuevo.

\- Una poción de forma gaseosa, nunca había visto hacer una en tan poco tiempo.

Nuevamente ignorado. Charnag suspiró, realmente Severus era todo un desafío. Charnag disfrutaba recorriéndole con la mirada, imaginando el cuerpo bajo las ropas negras, cuando le había visto en la enfermería había llenado algunos de los huecos de su imaginación pero no los suficientes.

Severus Snape era alto, tanto como él, de hombros anchos e imperiosos, la túnica negra enmarcaba un cuerpo recto y firme, los brazos se adivinaban fuertes bajo las mangas negras y largas... Y Charnag nunca iba a olvidar lo que había visto en la enfermería mientras Severus se cambiaba, aunque por desgracia el profesor había mantenido la túnica interior al vestirse, Charnag había percibido todos los detalles de un cuerpo fibroso, estilizado y deseable.

Severus sentía la presencia de Charnag y cada minuto le resultaba mas difícil ignorarle. Y desde luego se convirtió en tarea imposible cuando el profesor se levantó del asiento y se inclinó junto a él observando la poción.

\- Está molestándome, Oloth, diga lo que quiere y márchese.

Y esa voz. Charnag podría escucharla una y otra vez y descubrir un nuevo matiz en ella, era una voz grave, sedosa en ocasiones, cortante en otras, ese siseo como de hierro candente metido en agua cuando se irritaba, cargaba sus emociones en la voz como un paño húmedo...

\- ¿No puedo venir a disfrutar de su compañía?

\- No, no puede. Por una vez vaya al grano, si quiere algo dígalo o márchese inmediatamente.

\- Dumbledore me ha pedido que sea su asistente.

Severus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y después siseó con disgusto.

\- Le dije a Dumbledore que yo mismo elegiría a un estudiante de séptimo.

\- El director al parecer lleva esperando un mes a que lo hagas así que al final parece haber elegido a dedo.- Charnag se señaló con el pulgar.- Y aquí está el afortunado.

¿Dumbledore le mandaba a Charnag como asistente? Severus sintió un acceso de ira hasta razonarlo, si finalmente Dumbledore había decidido confiar en el instinto de Severus quizá esta era su manera de tener controlado a Charnag.

\- ¿Y sus clases?.- Replicó aun así.

\- No hay problema, este años hay pocos estudiantes como ya habrá notado. Y como he llegado a partes mas practicas que teóricas no tengo que corregir exámenes ni trabajos.

Severus no estaba seguro de aquello. Si que quería mantener a Charnag vigilado pero tampoco había pretendido tenerle cerca, la presencia de Charnag le provocaba sensaciones contradictorias que le dejaban una sensación incómoda. Resultaba difícil mantener la guardia alta, resultaba complicado conciliar su profunda desconfianza con... tenía que admitirlo, el refrescante carácter de Charnag, con sus ingeniosas aunque irritantes respuestas a todos los ataques... Y lo que le había dicho en el despacho...

\- Bueno... ¿ha venido a ser mi asistente o a ocupar espacio? Empiece por traerme los ingredientes de una poción contra la gripe común, Madame Pompfrey necesita dos litros como mínimo para el invierno.

Aunque no pudiese evitar estremecerse al sentir aquellos ojos recorriéndole... Haría que la estancia de Charnag fuese lo mas desagradable posible, de eso estaba seguro.

\- A tus ordenes, Severus.

Sonríe... pensó Severus, ya te borraré esa sonrisa de la cara.  
\---------------------------------------------------


	10. Química

Capítulo 10. Química

\- Seleccione las sanguijuelas con marcas moradas y cámbielas al otro frasco.

Severus miró de reojo a Charnag mientras este cumplía y se decepcionó al comprobar que el profesor de DAO no mostraba la mas mínima repugnancia al meter las manos en el bote lleno de sanguijuelas e iba sacando las que ya habían desarrollado las marcas adecuadas.

No había manera, ni siquiera había podido echarle en cara algún error al llevarle ingredientes, Charnag tenía un nivel de conocimiento de pociones mas que aceptable.

\- Son sanguijuelas de la marisma¿verdad?

\- Obviamente.- Severus removió el caldero.

\- Te recomiendo las sanguijuelas de la marisma que vende Elment, el brujo de la calle del Sapo Negro. Parece poca cosa pero son ligeramente mas eficaces.

Severus dejó de remover y alzó la vista sorprendido.

\- ¿Lo son?

\- Si.- Charnag siguió sacando las sanguijuelas distraidamente.- Las compré un día casi por casualidad porque la tienda habitual estaba cerrada, y créeme, tienen mas capacidad de filtrado.

\- Métase en sus asuntos y limítese a sacar las sanguijuelas, Oloth.

No añadió nada más pero Severus clavó la mirada en la poción, tomando buena nota de la sugerencia. El resto de la tarde continuó en un agradable silencio roto solo por peticiones de ingredientes y breves pero interesantes sugerencias de Charnag.

Severus guardó la poción en sus correspondientes botellas y empezó a levantar el caldero para llevarlo con los demás cuando las manos de Charnag rozaron las suyas y le ayudaron a llevarlo. Severus dejó el caldero en su sitio y se apartó rápidamente, como escaldado.

Charnag se limpió las manos con un trapo y se guardó una sonrisa al notar el suave color que tomaron las pálidas mejillas de Severus.

Aaah, poco a poco aparecían grietas en la muralla.

\- Eso es todo, Oloth, puede irse.

\- Ha sido un placer.

Severus ya no le prestaba atención, dedicándose a ordenar, innecesariamente, unos papeles.

Charnag se marchó con gran satisfacción. "Charnag, amigo mio, es obvio que no puede resistirse a tus encantos."  
\----------------------------------------------

Severus se miró las manos como si le hubiesen traicionado, apenas se había rozado con Charnag. ¿Qué le ocurría? Aquel hombre le afectaba demasiado. Tenía que concentrarse, fue a sus habitaciones y cogió un libro de su librería, pero se limitó a pasar los ojos por las páginas, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a cierto profesor de larga melena y fácil sonrisa. Gruñó y arrojó el libro contra la pared con ira.

La mañana trajo el periódico de El Profeta y este traía buenas y malas noticias.  
El ataque a los Shackelbot había fracasado, un mortífago había sido apresado, el ataque a los Jones había sido parcialmente exitoso, el auror miembro de la orden del Fenix había sobrevivido, pero su familia había muerto, ningún mortífago había caído. Los Ressien habían muerto, todos ellos. Un mortífago había sido encontrado muerto.

Dos bajas entre los mortífagos contra nueve muertos de los contrarios a Voldemort. No era una buena estadística.

Severus suspiró dejando el periódico sobre la mesa para seguir desayunando. Voldemort no reaccionaría bien al fracaso contra los Shackelbot, los encargados del ataque serían salvajemente castigados, y Severus no dudaba de que Voldemort les invocaría para que todos viesen el precio del fracaso. No sería un espectáculo agradable.

Desvió la vista a la mesa de Slytherin, observando a Draco. El joven Malfoy estaba radiante, sin duda ya había leído las noticias de la nueva fuga de Azkaban, entre ellos su padre. Lo que no sabía era si Lucius se había puesto en contacto.

Pero no quería saber donde estaba Lucius. No creía que Lucius intentara escapar, de hacerlo pondría en peligro a su esposa y a su hijo... pero si llegaba a hacerlo, Severus no quería saber donde tendría que ir para matarle, ni quería poseer una información que después Voldemort pudiese sonsacarle con Legimenens.

Esperaba que con su padre fuera de Azkaban lo que fuera que Draco hubiese estado haciendo terminará. Después de todo el joven nunca había dedicado demasiado tiempo a nada y perdía el interés con facilidad.

Un olor dulce le sorprendió y al mirar su plato vio que alguien le había servido... tarta de manzana... Severus alzó la vista y dirigió a Oloth una mirada amenazante. ¿Es que no iba a cansarse nunca de incordiarlo?

Los alumnos de Severus, y en especial el trió Gryffindor, pagaron el mal humor del profesor con creces.  
\------------------------------------------------

En el exterior del castillo las primeras nieves empezaban a asentarse en el suelo cubriendo el suelo con un manto blanco, pero en las mazmorras la temperatura era mas estable.  
Y en el aula de pociones hacía un calor infernal. Tres calderos estaban sobre fuegos mágicos a máximo calor. Severus tenía de nuevo que hacer grandes dosis de Matalobos para Lord Voldemort.

El llamamiento para torturar a aquellos que habían fracasado había sido desagradable, pero al menos Severus no había sufrido mas tortura que observar la de otros. Voldemort le había encargado mas matalobos para los licántropos.

Severus ya había advertido a Dumbledore de que en la próxima luna llena se preparasen para ataques de licántropos coordinados y distribuyesen armas de plata.

Por su parte Severus estaba poniendo su pequeña contribución, las pociones matalobos estaban ligeramente adulteradas de modo que, aunque cumplirían su función, también provocarían una cierta confusión mental aleatoria que después Severus podría atribuir a un efecto normal en la poción.

Llamaron a la puerta y Charnag asomó la cabeza por el marco.

Tras un buen rato Snape alzó la vista de uno de los calderos.

\- ¿Está esperando el juicio final? ¿Qué quiere, Oloth?

"A ti" pensó Charnag... El calor había hecho mella en el gélido profesor de pociones y Severus se había quitado la túnica larga a favor de unos prácticos pantalones negros y una larga camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas.  
Por algún motivo aquella estampa resultaba mucho mas sugerente que verle solo con túnica interior. Probablemente porque el calor hacía que Severus estuviese algo sudado y el resplandor rojizo del fuego apartaba de su piel el tono macilento.

\- ¿Oloth?

\- ¿Se puede? El pestazo del Matalobos se huele por todo el pasillo y pensé que como asistente podría echarte una mano.

Severus asintió distraidamente mientras daba vueltas a uno de los calderos. No le vendría mal ayuda para ir removiendo los calderos sin deshidratarse. No le gustaba la idea de estar con Oloth, pero estaba dispuesto a soportarle por una vez, al menos en la anterior ocasión como asistente había resultado... por duro que fuera reconocerlo, útil.

\- Hay que remover los calderos con seis vueltas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj cada minuto y medio. Y vigile la temperatura.

\- ¿Qué tiempo hay entre caldero y caldero?

\- Son consecutivos empezando desde el que estoy removiendo ahora.

\- De acuerdo.

Severus y Charnag trabajaron en un silencio cómodo, ocupados en el trabajo sin prestarse a mas que a las pociones, cuyo barboteo llenaba el silencio con un constante sonido de fondo.

Un sonido fuera de lugar desconcentró a Severus, que alzó la vista hacia Charnag... para ver como el profesor se quitaba la camisa verde azul que había llevado puesta.

La tela se deslizaba perezosamente pegada al sudor de la piel de Charnag, la piel brillaba a la luz llameante, dándole un tinte broncíneo, el torso era musculoso pero ágil, de atleta, el vello ensortijado del pectoral seguía una linea entre los abdominales hasta el pequeño ombligo y seguía suavemente la senda hasta desaparecer insinuadamente en los pantalones. Charnag dejó su camisa en el respaldo de una silla y siguió removiendo la poción, arriesgando una mirada de reojo a Severus.

Aaah, el tempano de hielo le estaba mirando, su expresión era tan seria y pétrea como siempre, no había descuidado su caldero. Pero Charnag ponía esperanzas de que la gota de sudor que resbalaba por su nuez no era debida solo al calor de los fogones.

Finalmente el reloj de la pared marcó las nueve y Severus bajó la intensidad de los fuegos con un vuelo de varita.

\- Ya está.

\- Me alegro de ser de ayuda. ¿Hay agua por aquí? Necesito refrescarme la cabeza.

\- Al fondo a la derecha hay un pequeño lavabo.

Severus esperó a que Charnag entrara al lavabo y se apoyó pesadamente en uno de los calderos con la mirada perdida en la poción.

Tener un hombre atractivo medio desnudo y sudoroso a solas era mas de lo que podía controlar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no había tenido relaciones desde... ni se acordaba... Y su hasta ahora silencioso libido estaba revolucionado.

Respiró hondo el desagradable olor de las pociones tratando de aclararse las ideas y olvidarse del insistente y hambriento latido de su entrepierna. Se ajustó los pantalones y tragó saliva, calmándose ligeramente... Solo para que Charnag saliese del lavabo con la camisa en la mano, echándose la melena hacía atrás con un gesto de caballo salvaje y arruinará sus intentos de menguar su erección.

Maldita sea ¡es el profesor de DAO! Aun podría ser un agente de Voldemort, o de otra organización menor, o bien un espía del ministerio ¡Ni siquera es humano! ¡Quizá su verdadero aspecto era una serpiente gigante o un troll hechicero!

\- Deberían haber puesto esta clase en un sitio superior, las mazmorras no son un buen lugar para trabajar con algo que suelta gases o necesita fuegos.

\- Me gustan mis mazmorras, Oloth.- Replicó Severus con acidez.

\- No le gustan las mazmorras, le gustan la oscuridad y el silencio.

Severus casi dejó caer los frascos vacíos que estaba preparando.

\- Oloth...

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que me llames Charnag?

Ya pensaba en él por el nombre, y eso le quemaba por dentro como ácido.

\- No. Y detesto que me llame por el nombre de pila.

Charnag sonrió, y por primera vez Severus supo que ya no podría presumir de ser inmune a aquella cálida y burlona sonrisa.

\- ¿Ser su asistente no me da derecho a llamarle Severus?

\- Ser mi asistente le da derecho a no ser maldecido inmediatamente por hacer esa presunción.- Gruñó.

\- ¿Ni siquiera me dará un azucarillo?

\- Si desea uno espere y le proporcionaré uno bien untado de veneno de quimera.

\- No sea cruel, ¿quién cuidaría de mi pobre serpiente?

\- No tema, seguro que podríamos sacar unos zapatos de ella.

Sinceramente divertido, Charnag alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- De acuerdo, piedad por favor.

\- Buenas noches, profesor Oloth.

\- Hasta mañana.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar que nos veremos mañana?

\- Que hay partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Con ese comentario ganador, Charnag hizo una elegante reverencia y marchó a paso de bailarín. Severus solo pudo quedarse en pie con los puños apretados y rechinando los dientes. Como podía ser deseable, divertido, insoportable e indigno de confianza al mismo tiempo era algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

Severus miró hacia abajo, mas concretamente a su hombría. Ciertos órganos no entendían de razones y de lógica.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Quidditch. Detestaba ese deporte, lo que no le impedía tratar por todos los medios de llevar a su casa a la victoria. Sencillamente nunca había sido aficionado a los deportes ni había encontrado su sentido, sobre todo en los deportes de equipo.  
Detestaba profundamente trabajar en equipo. Depender de otra persona o que tu esfuerzo se viese fracasado por la estupidez de una tercera persona le enervaba. Y en el quidditch eso estaba elevado al cubo, sobre todo por culpa de la estúpida regla de la snicht, aquella maldita bola dorada podía hacer que el trabajo de todo un equipo se viniera abajo solo por la buena fortuna o velocidad de la escoba de un solo jugador.

Minerva por supuesto no lo veía del mismo modo, excepto cuando era ella la que llevaba la racha perdedora, como había sido antes de la aparición del imán de problemas y de snichtes, Harry Potter.

Aunque al menos ese año el comentarista ya no era aquel insufrible Gryffindor de subjetividad absoluta.

Draco y Harry se rondaban en el cielo, buscando la bola dorada sin dejar de darse bandazos, desde luego no parecían haber olvidado la pelea de la vieja aula.

Sabía que se le olvidaba algo. Severus se mordió el labio, tenía que volver a ese almacén y descubrir que les había llevado hasta allí.

\- Charnag ¿a quien animará usted?.- Preguntó Vector.

\- Aun no lo he decidido.- Confesó Charnag.

Charnag estaba ataviado en un abrigo blanco y bufanda lavanda, sentado entre Vector y Minerva. Severus devolvió su atención al partido. Si Draco volvía a perder el tiempo insultando a Potter en vez de a jugar bien iba a acabar diciéndole al capitán que pusiese a Malfoy en el banquillo el próximo partido.

Esta vez Lucius no podría venir a poner el consejo escolar patas arriba.

\- Eso ha sido falta ¿cómo no lo ha visto Hooch?.- Comentó Minerva.

\- Si una mujer con ojos de halcón no lo ha visto es que no ha ocurrido.- Replicó Severus.

Dumbledore rió por lo bajo, divertido por las infantiles trifulcas entre Severus y Minerva, resultaba realmente gracioso como se picaban entre ellos aun cuando en el fondo se apreciaban. Gryffindor contra Slytherin siempre era un buen partido.  
\----------------------------------------------------

\- ¿Qué es lo que hay tras el pasadizo, Malfoy?

\- Nada de tu incumbencia, Potter.

Se rondaron por el cielo entre empujones y golpes mas o menos reglamentarios. Harry sabía ahora que Draco salía de aquella aula por un tunel que tenía una contraseña pero no sabía cual. Sospechaba que Malfoy estaba usando ese pasadizo para salir de Hogwarts.

\- Cuando descubra lo que estas haciendo...

\- Mete las narices en tus asuntos, cara cortada.

Otro bandazo y ambos empezaron a volar en zigzag. Mas concentrados en mirarse con odio que en fijarse en el destello dorado que seguía su rumbo con toda tranquilidad.

\- Acabarás como tu padre...

\- Yo seré mucho más que mi padre...

Desde el suelo muchos espectadores empezaban a cansarse de ver al dúo de Buscadores persiguiéndose y molestándose el uno al otro mientras la snicht describía parábolas entre las banderas como si quisiese reclamar atención.

\- Ese par no ha dado por zanjada la trifulca.- Comentó Charnag mas para Severus que para los demás profesores.

\- Habrá que darles un toque de atención.- Añadió Severus.

Finalmente fue la propia Madame Hooch, que arbitraba, la que expulsó a Harry y Draco por malgastar el tiempo y realizar faltas personales continuas.

Severus y Minerva salieron del palco a amonestar a dúo a aquel par. Y efectivamente cada uno de ellos cogió al alumno de su casa llevándoles hasta un apartado y les dieron un rapapolvos digno de los anales de Hogwarts.  
\---------------------------------------------

\- Espera ahí Draco, no he terminado contigo.

Malfoy se quedó donde estaba, cabizbajo pero con claro malhumor. Mientras Minerva acompañaba a Potter al banquillo de Gryffindor para que al menos pudiese seguir viendo el partido.

\- Profesor, al menos déjeme...

\- El partido ahora es lo de menos, Draco.- Severus se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en el jardín cercano al campo, sabía que ahora venía lo difícil.

Draco y él se conocían, de hecho de crío el joven Malfoy prácticamente le habría tratado de Tio Sev si el profesor de Pociones no se hubiese negado en redondo. Casi había sido el padrino de Draco, se había negado en su momento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Draco, siempre he tratado de ayudarte. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

El joven Malfoy movió los dedos con nerviosismo. Draco dudaba... se mordió el labio... y finalmente apretó los puños y alzó la vista con desafío. Mala señal, la soberbia Malfoy.

\- No, profesor.

\- Draco, tu padre debe permanecer oculto. Y no debes mezclarte en ese problema.

\- Eso ya lo sé, no es problema.- Replicó Malfoy herido.

Gracias a la varita de Morgana...

\- Me alegra oír eso.

\- ¿Puedo irme ya? No estoy metido en nada.

\- Draco, te prohíbo que insultes a mi inteligencia.- Severus mantuvo la voz controlada pero cualquiera hubiera percibido el peligro.

Draco volvió a dudar pero plantó los pies firmes.

\- No tengo ningún problema, profesor, le aseguro que no hay nada por lo que deba preocuparse.

Mentira. Severus no necesitaba Legimenens para saber que aquello era mentira. Percibía la duda, la frustración y el doble sentido. No sacaría nada mas que Draco.

\- Vuelve al partido.

\- Si, profesor.

\- Y Draco...

\- ¿Si?

\- Sé que me has mentido.

El joven Malfoy se mostró sorprendido, entre ofendido y respetuoso. Y finalmente regresó al partido de quidditch a paso rápido y mirando por encima del hombro hacia el cabizbajo Severus que estaba inclinado, sentado en el banco con aire melancólico.

Severus bajó los hombros con rendición. No podía hacer nada mas con ese chico. Draco debía saber que podía confiar en él. Era amigo de su padre, y sin duda era sabido por Draco que era un mortífago.  
Si Draco estuviese trabajando en un plan de Lucius o hubiese entrado al servicio de Voldemort, habría confiado en él... pero no lo hacía. ¿Y si Draco había decidido vender a su padre y a los mortífagos? ¿Ganarse el favor del ministerio? Esto le aliviaba en parte y le horrorizaba en otro.

No podía soportar la idea de ver a Draco sufrir su mismo sino, vivir la vida del traidor, del espía, no era una vida. Era un infierno, y no quería ver a Draco en él.

\- Pareces tenso, Severus.

\- ¿La relación ente eso y tu presencia se te escapa, Oloth?

Charnag estaba tras Severus, de pie tras el banco. A lo lejos se oían las exclamaciones y aplausos del partido. Los vítores, los abucheos y el comentarista.

Charnag apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Severus. Charnag sintió la tensión del profesor de pociones, todo Severus estaba tenso como un animal asustado. Pero no hubo una reacción violenta ni aguijonazo verbal.

Una brecha...

\- ¿Qué está haciendo, Oloth?

\- Nada malo, Severus.

Empezó a masajear lentamente, hundiendo los dedos con suavidad y en movimientos circulares. Charnag apenas podía creer que alguien pudiese tener semejante tensión acumulada, trabajó metódicamente hasta que Severus se irguió levemente y un ahogado gruñido de satisfacción llegó a sus oídos.

Charnag se arrodilló y continuó masajeando, recorriendo la espalda, deshaciendo nudos de tensión, calmando los músculos...

Agudizando el oído Charnag percibió la respiración de Severus, levemente acelerada...

\- Severus...- Susurró a su oído sugerente y se arriesgó, tomando el sensible lóbulo entre los labios.

Severus se estremeció bajo sus manos con suspiro. Súbitamente el cuerpo se tensó de nuevo bajo sus manos y Severus se puso en pié como un resorte, volviéndose hacia Charnag, que pudo deleitarse en el rubor del pálido rostro y el brillo de sus ojos.

\- ¿A qué te crees que juegas, Charnag?

\- No juego, Severus, eres tú quién lo hace.

Charnag saltó sorteando el banco y rápidamente se plantó ante Severus.

\- Apártate.

\- Si quisieras apartarme realmente ya me habrías maldecido.

Severus intentó replicar. Pero vio sus labios sellados por los de Charnag.

Sedosos. Suaves. Llenos. Los labios de Charnag eran perfectos para besar, se movían sobre los suyos deslizándose hasta volverse mas insistentes e invadir su boca con la inquisitiva lengua. Sabía a menta. Severus se aferró a los hombros de Charnag sintiendo como las rodillas empezaban a fallarle ante el asalto. Su labio inferior desapareció en aquella boca deliciosa... Realmente Charnag sabía besar.

Los fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cadera con fuerza y el beso se volvió mas urgente, Severus se entregó al magnífico beso, dejando que le consumiera el deseo que no podía seguir reprimiendo. Lucius era una monja de clausura comparada con el modo en que Charnag le estaba excitando solo con un beso, un beso intenso, jugoso...

No sabía cuando le había desabrochado los botones pero pronto Severus sintió los cálidos y húmedos labios recorriendo su cuello desde la oreja.

Los gritos subieron de todo y los coros a favor de Slytherin se dejaron oír. El partido había terminado.

\- Espera... Oloth... el partido...

\- Mmmmh... habrá que celebrarlo..

No podían quedarse allí, Severus hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartarse de aquellos deliciosos labios que recorrían su clavícula.

\- ¡Charnag! Aquí no.

\- ¿Dónde entonces?

Severus se quedó nuevamente anonadado hasta que finalmente dejó a un lado sus ya escasas reservas al respecto y cogió a Charnag por la muñeca.

\- Ven.  
\---------------------------------------------------


	11. Física

Capítulo 11. Física

Los vestuarios de Ravenclaw resultaron el lugar privado mas cercano.

Severus se prometió cambiar de indumentario mientras ayudaba a Charnag a desatar los interminables botones de su túnica negra hasta revelar su camisa.

\- ¿A prueba de impacientes?

\- Cállate.

\- Hazme callar.

No tenía que decirlo dos veces, Severus se había vuelto adicto a aquellos labios. Se besaron con impaciencia mientras se desvestían el uno al otro tirando de la ropa con ansiedad.

Charnag apartó finalmente la camisa blanca para revelar el torso de Severus, acariciando la piel, regalándose en el cuerpo fibroso, el vello negro entre los pectorales, los pezones mas oscuros que el resto de la piel. Charnag los rozó con los pulgares, los presionó con mimo, y Severus le correspondió yendo directamente contra su bragueta, soltando los botones uno por uno, hasta que Charnag se arqueó y gimió en el interior de la boca de Severus al sentir la mano de largos y engañosamente delicados dedos palpar el bulto de su hombría sobre la ropa interior.

Severus perdió toda duda respecto a las posibles intenciones de Oloth. Tenía bajo su mano la dura y caliente prueba de que Charnag realmente le deseaba con tanta fuerza como él. Ya no tenía porque preocuparse de adonde quería ir aquel arrebato. Hundió las manos en la sedosa y espesa melena negra azulada y siguió besándolo, uniendo sus cuerpos sin reserva.

Charnag molió sus caderas contra las de Severus, frotando sus hombrías en una fricción deliciosa e insuficiente. Ambos gimieron entre besos hambrientos y siguieron desnudándose el uno al otro, apenas pudiendo detener el vaivén de sus caderas mientras trataban de quitarse los pantalones sin dejar de estimularse.

Los pantalones quedaron colgando precariamente de sus respectivas cinturas y cuando volvieron a abrazarse y acariciarse solo la fina ropa interior se interponía en el frotamiento de sus miembros enhiestos.

\- Charnag... espera...

\- ¿Qué?... ¿por... qué?

\- Vas... me voy a... es demasiado...

Y así era, hacía demasiado tiempo, Charnag era demasiado atractivo, aquello era demasiado excitante... si seguían iba a correrse sin siquiera quitarse los calzoncillos.

\- No te preocupes.- Y Charnag deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos y tomó la firme hombría de Severus bajando la ropa interior.

\- ¡Charnag!.- Exclamó Severus aferrándose a la fuerte espalda de Oloth.

Música para sus oídos. Charnag acarició el mas que correcto falo, al parecer ese ridículo mito de los hombres con nariz grande tenía un acierto. Masturbó a Severus con deleite, y los gemidos ahogados eran tan eróticos que hubiesen bastado para hacerle derramarse aunque la mano de Severus no le hubiese imitado aferrando su hombría con firmeza.

\- Charnag...

Solo lo susurró, Charnag miró el rostro de Severus en el orgasmo, y dudó de volver a ver algo mas erótico que aquella expresión de placer, el rostro vuelto, los magullados labios entreabiertos, los ojos entrecerrados tan negros y húmedos como el petroleo, las pálidas mejillas ruborizadas...

Charnag se derramó con un gruñido de placer y ambos hombres se abrazaron apoyándose en uno en el otro mientras jadeaban y recuperaban en aliento.

Una masturbación mutua a escondidas en el vestuario Ravenclaw... que ridículamente juvenil. Severus se apartó lentamente y se limpió los restos del encuentro con un movimiento de varita. Se vistió metódicamente hasta volver a tener su habitual estampa serena y siniestra... Charnag por su parte seguía prácticamente desnudo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no pudo sino volver a ruborizar a Severus. Charnag era en ese momento pura pornografía.

Tenía cosas que hacer... o eso pretendía. Severus fue hacia la puerta del vestuario.

\- ¿Sin beso de despedida?

\- ¿Acaso espera uno, Oloth?.- Respondió Severus sin mirar atrás.

\- Desde luego que no.- Charnag finalmente empezó a vestirse.- Pero creo que es un buen momento para empezar a llamarme Charnag.

\- No ponga muchas esperanzas en ello.

Charnag se abrochó el abrigo con una media sonrisa mientras veía a Severus salir del vestuario y dirigirse hacia la multitud que regresaba del partido.

Y pese a la fría despedida, Charnag no se sentía en absoluto disuadido.

" No ponga muchas esperanzas en ello"

No había dicho que no pusiese ninguna.Y eso, en aquel hombre, era todo un triunfo. O mas aun no haber sido convertido en una bolsita de cenizas por el atrevimiento.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus se relajó bajo el agua de la ducha. Victoria Slytherin en Quidditch y encuentro apasionado con el profesor de DAO... si Draco no fuese un cabeza dura aquel hubiese sido un día perfecto. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer una concesión y decidir que aquel era el mejor día que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Un magnífico día.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy tenía planes. Grandes planes.  
No iba a ser el lacayo de nadie eso lo tenía claro. Era un socio, un aliado. Nunca caería tan bajo como su padre.

¿Arrodillarse? ¿Ser servil? ¿Obedecer sin dudas? Ese no era el estilo de Draco Malfoy, de hecho no debería ser el estilo de ningún Malfoy. Nunca sería como su padre, sería mucho mayor, mucho mejor. Estaba haciendo poderosos aliados.

Los mortífagos no era su destino, no sería un esclavo del señor tenebroso, se acabaría el vivir con miedo. No volvería a sentir temor cuando su madre fuese llamada a un encuentro mortífago, salvaría a su madre de aquel mundo. Se pondría de lado del ganador definitivo y llegado el momento sería poderoso y libre. Su nuevo amigo le garantizaba poder y protección y ni siquiera le pedía servidumbre, solo servicios ocasionales.

No podía confiar nada a nadie, tampoco a Snape. No lo entendería y tampoco podía confiar plenamente en él. Severus era un mortífago con el favor del señor tenebroso, no era un aliado factible. Quizá llegado el momento, incluso tendría que caer con el señor tenebroso. Era inevitable.

Se dirigió al túnel secreto que le reuniría con su socio.

Pronto Draco Malfoy ocuparía el lugar de honor que le correspondía. Cayese quien cayese.

\- Buenos días, Draco.

Draco sonrió y sacó la bolsa.

\- He traído lo que me pidió.

\- Magnífico, sabía que no me equivocaba al hacerte partícipe, Draco.

Draco se llenó de orgullo. Su nuevo amigo era realmente un gran tipo, le había conocido antes del inicio de ese curso, en las vacaciones de verano, en un principio habían hecho un trato de información, pero cada vez iba a más, y Draco no dudaba de que en poco tiempo podría ser partícipe completo de la operación, fuera cual fuera.

\- He cumplido mi parte ¿y la suya?

\- La duda ofende, aquí tienes, Draco, tu parte.

Perfecto. No era que Draco necesitase dinero, su familia era rica y ni siquiera el embargo a Lucius le afectaba en demasía, después de todo su madre no era de familia pobre precisamente. Pero nunca estaba de más tener un poco de dinero negro con desconocimiento de su madre, y lo mas importante, los objetos y la información.

Su socio ya le había conseguido los ingredientes y la guía para hacerse animago, un amuleto que le permitía ver lo invisible y unos libros prohibidos sobre la defensa mental. Cosas de gran valor, difíciles de obtener. Todo a cambio de información y algunos favores.

Como el de ahora.

\- Bien, Draco, me alegro de me hayas conseguido estas contraseñas de dormitorios.

\- No ha sido muy difícil.

\- Necesito cierta información, Draco, una pequeñez.

\- Adelante.- Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos con soberbia.

\- Nombres de mortífagos.

\- Ya conoces a mi padre.- Replicó Draco.- Está Lestrange...

\- Mortífagos no fugitivos, amigo mio. Mortífagos ocultos.

Draco no dudó, no tenía lealtad alguna con los mortífagos. Y su socio no era miembro del ministerio en absoluto. No había problema.

\- Goyle, McNair, Yaxley, Snape...

\- Fascinante.- Los ojos de su socio se iluminaron.-Preséntame a uno de ellos.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus apenas pudo reaccionar cuando una mano tiró de su túnica y le empujó contra la pared en el oscuro recoveco de un pasillo.  
Una boca cuyo sabor ya conocía cubrió la suya. Tras un intenso beso Severus tuvo que apartarse de Charnag con fuerza.

\- Oloth.- Severus no alzó la voz pero siseó con rabia.- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

\- Dar un poco de picante a la vida del docente.

\- Mi vida ya es bastante emocionante sin tu ayuda.- Replicó Severus.

\- Tengo una hora muerta hasta mi próxima clase.

Severus se calló una ácida réplica mirando aquellos oscuros iris y la lengua que asomaba entre los deseables labios...

\- Yo tengo quince minutos.

\- Suficiente, incluso con tus botones.

Severus se contentó con darle un codazo en venganza por la critica a su vestimenta.

Silencioso, cuando Severus gemía lo hacía suavemente, ahogado, como si le molestase que Charnag supiese de su placer.  
Le encantaba conseguir hacerle gemir. Charnag pasó la lengua por toda la longitud del miembro y jugueteó con la punta poniendo al descubierto el glande antes de cubrirlo con los labios como si se tratase de un caramelo.

Las manos de Severus se hundían en su melena con desespero y se apoyaba en la mesa del aula, mientras Charnag, arrodillado frente a él, le hacia una limpieza de sable digna de rememorar.

Severus se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir mirando a Charnag con los labios rodeando su miembro de adelante a atrás con un ritmo lento devastador. Las manos recogían sus testículos con delicadeza, moviéndolos con los dedos.

\- Char... Charnag, diez minutos.

Aun podía pensar en el tiempo, Charnag puso mas ímpetu, que Severus aun tuviese uso de razón decía poco a favor de su habilidad. Trabajó la base con una mano mientras succionaba con mas agresividad y moldeaba el escroto con algo de rudeza.

Fue recompensado con un revelador gemido profundo y masculino seguido de una respiración audible. Delicioso.

Severus arqueó la espalda y aferró los mechones de cabello de Charnag, el orgasmo le recorrió con un estremecimiento relajante. Charnag se incorporó sin dejar de masajearle los testículos y le besó con suavidad, compartiendo su esencia.

Esa expresión picaresca... Severus se arregló las ropas echando un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, cuya aguja se acercaba a Clase de Pociones.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con alguna poción esta tarde?

\- Si, los ingredientes para las pociones del segundo cuatrimestre necesitan una revisión de calidad.

\- Me pasaré por tu despacho entonces.

Severus se preguntó si se estaba volviendo loco cuando la perspectiva de estar en compañía de Charnag le resultaba tan atractiva¿era solo por la posibilidad de un más que satisfactorio encuentro sexual en su despacho? Esperaba que solo fuese eso.

Charnag era peligroso, no era lo que aparentaba... y sin embargo todo eso se le olvidaba con una facilidad que le asustaba.

\- Severus...- Dijo Charnag antes de que Severus cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Si?

\- Es una cita.

Severus cerró la puerta inmediatamente. Llegaba tarde a clase. Y jamas daría a Charnag la satisfacción de ver hasta que punto le afectaba una simple frase. ¿Por qué le preocupaba más una supuesta cita que el sexo?  
\------------------------------------------

\- ¿Le preocupa algo, profesor Snape?

Severus apenas contestó con un murmullo, demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos mientras daba vueltas con el tenedor entre las verduras sin dar bocado. Minerva alzó las cejas pero no insistió, aunque era curioso ver a Snape con aquella expresión como de ensoñación, perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque lo que lo hacía extraño era que no fruncía el ceño ni estaba enfadado o sarcástico.

Después miró a Charnag, que no hablaba con nadie, comía con una sonrisa de alegría interior... y de vez en cuando miraba al profesor Snape de reojo, y la sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Parecía como si... Minerva se permitió una suave sonrisa, parecía que había algo de verdad en los rumores que circulaban por el colegio. Parecía que Severus había caído por fin... aunque jamas hubiese imaginado que sería con alguien como Charnag Oloth.

Albus miraba alternativamente a Severus y Charnag considerando la situación, al parecer su profesor de pociones parecía haber abandonado su terca reticencia a aceptar las atenciones del seductor profesor de DAO.

Solo podía esperar que aquello resultara para bien.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Severus dio un respingo cuando oyó el estallido que avisaba de la aparición de un elfo doméstico en su laboratorio de pociones. Aquellas criaturas podían ser serviles, obedientes e inofensivas, pero nunca dejaría de perturbarlo el hecho de que pudieran aparecerse y desaparecerse a voluntad en Hogwarts ignorando todas las protecciones mágicas y físicas.

\- Profesor Snape, señor, ha llegado una carta para usted, profesor.

El elfo le tendía una carta mirándole con aquellos enormes ojos marrones. Severus cogió la carta y el elfo doméstico se desapareció con un parpadeo. La carta de Madame Maxime, directora de Beauxbatons, con la información sobre Charnag que le había solicitado a través de Hagrid. Casi se había olvidado después de tanto tiempo.

Llamaron a la puerta. Severus se guardó la carta, tendría que leerla mas tarde.

\- Buenas noches, Severus.

\- Buenas noches.- Severus cogió cada botella y empezó a rellenarlas.- Coja cada botella y llene hasta el cuello de la botella. Séllelas con un conjuro de cera.

\- Vamos a ello.

Estuvieron trabajando en silencio, pero esta vez Severus se sentía nervioso, cuando descubrió que las manos le habían empezado a temblar soltó la botella y blasfemó.

\- Vaya, cualquier otro estaría de mejor humor.

\- Yo no soy cualquier otro.- Gruñó Severus mirando las botellas como si quisiera romperlas todas.

\- Y eso me encanta.

Severus miró a Charnag y se obligó a ser sensato y mantener la calma.

\- Oloth... no tengo intención que mantener una relación sentimental con nadie. Quiero que eso quede claro.

Charnag mantuvo una expresión impertérrita y dedicó unos minutos a mirar la poción con aire pensativo antes de volver a alzar la vista y mirar a Severus.

\- Ni siquiera tenemos exactamente una, ¿por qué no probar?

\- Porque no sé quien eres y tú no sabes quien soy yo.

\- Podemos aprender. Y se lo suficiente para saber que me interesas.

\- Lo dudo, de hecho no puedo comprender que te ha dado tanta insistencia.

Charnag tomó asiento con un balanceo de piernas digno de bailarín, pero con expresión realmente seria.

\- Permiteme, en primer lugar, y por extraño que te resulte, encuentro tu físico muy deseable.- Charnag alzó la mano para acallar el previsible escepticismo.- Nadie diría que eres guapo. Pero solo un ciego o un eunuco negaría tu atractivo, tu... sex-appeal.

Severus se frotó el brazo... en una ocasión Lucius le había dicho lo mismo, pero Severus no le había creído, creía que Lucius solo había sentido morbo, nada más. Pero que dos personas se lo dijeran y ambas hubiesen tenido relaciones sexuales con él...

\- En segundo lugar encuentro muy refrescante tu carácter, un temperamento fuerte, es cierto que eres arisco, pero también seguro de ti mismo, decidido y sin miedo de ser directo y decir tu opinión sin preocuparte de lo políticamente correcto.

\- Yo no...

\- Déjame terminar, muchos dirían que eres hiriente, pero en realidad tienes un sentido del humor ácido, realmente original e inteligente.

Charnag se puso en pie, hablaba con entusiasmo, redescubriendose todo aquello que le había atraído hacia Severus en primer lugar. Severus estaba nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, nunca había recibido halagos, y cuando los había recibido habían sido fruto del interés. No sabía como reaccionar ante ellos.

\- Oloth...

\- He tenido tu pene en la boca, creo que deberías llamarme Charnag.

Severus se ruborizó intensamente, Charnag ganaba mucha autoridad cuando decía algo sin aquella imperecedera sonrisa. Le dio la espalda con aprensión.

\- Charnag...- Concedió finalmente.

\- Gracias.- Charnag suspiró aliviado por haberlo conseguido.

\- Charnag, aunque realmente pienses eso... no me interesa una relación sentimental, te aseguro que pienses lo que pienses al respecto no funcionará.

\- Desde luego no funcionará si ni siquiera empieza.- Charnag se acercó y se apoyó en su espalda, escuchando el corazón de Severus, apoyando la cabeza entre sus hombros.

\- Charnag, no sé prácticamente nada de ti. Es absurdo que...

\- Descubrirás muchas cosas de mí si me das una oportunidad.

El olor de Charnag, el calor de su cuerpo... su energía, su inteligencia, su poder tangible... resultaba tan terriblemente tentador...

\- ¿Y como se supone que empieza una relación sentimental?.- Preguntó con severidad.

\- Bueno, en general hay charlas, te, cenas y sexo, mas o menos en ese orden. Nosotros hemos tenido el sexo en primer lugar de modo que podemos llevar el orden que nos venga mejor.

Severus rió levemente pero se controló rápidamente, enojado por la perdida de control de la situación.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ya es tarde para cenar, de modo que sugiero un agradable té caliente.

\- Solo tengo café.- Replicó Severus, acariciando las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre antes de poder darse cuenta de ello.

\- No somos muy clásicos desde luego, espero que nadie se ofenda por nuestro profundo desprecio de las convenciones sociales. Café antes de acostarnos no será tampoco muy - adecuado.

\- La charla creo que ya la estamos teniendo.- Convino Severus.

\- Parece que hoy solo nos queda el sexo.

\- Eso parece.

Severus miró por encima del hombro la sonriente cara de Charnag y enarcó una ceja con el mismo aire pícaro que parecía ser tarjeta de presentación del profesor de DAO.

\- Menuda relación "sentimental", en mi opinión sigue siendo sexo sin compromiso.

\- Seguir otro orden no la hace menos sentimental, solo distinta.

\- Ya, claro.- Severus sonrió maliciosamente.- Puedes considerarlo una relación si quieres, ese es tu problema.

\- Permiteme probarte lo equivocado de tu estimación.- Charnag echó una mirada al sofá que había en el laboratorio.

Severus se dejó llevar sintiéndose como un adolescente... de hecho nunca se sintió mas energético. Si Charnag quería considerar aquello algo mas que una relación esporádica, allá él, Severus no iba a permitir que fuera mas allá. O eso esperaba.  
\----------------------------------------

Llamaban a la puerta.

Severus ignoró el irritante sonido. No tenía gana alguna de levantarse. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, que gracias a dios era amplio y mullido, y tenía una manta humana a medias sobre él, una manta cálida y viva que olía maravillosamente bien y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Severus acarició la sedosa cabellera, tan sedosa ni siquiera estaba enredada tras la noche.

Otra vez llamaban a la puerta, con mas insistencia. Podía llamar lo que quisiera. Severus estaba en su pequeña burbuja, desnudo, calentito, acompañado y tranquilo. El mundo podía quedarse fuera. Estaba muy cómodo... con Charnag. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tranquilo en compañía en otra persona. Charnag tenía algo especial, algo distinto.

Y dale a llamar a la puerta, pero fue un claro Alohomora lo que le hizo abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Severus, esto es demasiado! Draco Malfoy necesita una lección de...

\- Continúa Minerva ¿qué es eso tan importante que precisa que me busques hasta mi laboratorio, abras mi puerta sin permiso y me despiertes?

MacGonagall se había quedado de piedra, una cosa era sospechar que Severus Snape y Charnag Oloth tenían una relación y otra muy diferente era encontrar a dos hombres desnudos uno encima del otro en un sofá, y con esos cuerpos de escultura griega.

Severus tenía ganas de lanzar a la profesora de transfiguración un conjuro de ceguera, ya era bastante irritante ser sorprendido con Charnag en una situación tan obvia como para que la escena fuera objeto de deseo para Minerva MacGonagall.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a pintar un cuadro?

\- Yo... ah... lo siento, esperaré... mas tarde... lo siento.

La profesora se marchó profundamente avergonzada y cerró la puerta tras de sí, teniendo al menos el detalle de cerrarla con un conjuro base.

\- Mmmh... la estirada y severa MacGonagall me ha visto el trasero, que sensación tan extraña.

\- Seguro que le has alegrado el día.- Gruñó Severus mirando la cabeza de pelo negro azulado.

\- Mi buena acción del día, entonces.

\- Ya puedes ser malvado el resto, en ese caso.

Charnag rió contra su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas, finalmente se levantó de encima suyo y se estiró como un gato. Severus recorrió aquel cuerpo con la mirada, después de una felación mutua y acariciarse explorando cada centímetro de piel no podía sino maravillarse de tener en su sofá a un hombre tan deseable.

\- Me encanta mirarte, Severus.

Y un hombre que encima parecía tan profundamente sincero en su aprecio de su cuerpo.

\- Entonces tus gustos son bastante desviados, Charnag, apreciar así a un esqueleto amarillento.

\- Tonterías, no eres tan delgado en absoluto, y lo que eres es fibroso. Aunque te recomiendo comer mas variado, te faltan vitaminas.

\- ¿Y perder mi magnifico tono amarillento enfermizo?

\- Reconozco que eso sería una lástima.- Respondió Charnag con el mismo sarcasmo.

Severus se levantó y se estiró haciendo crujir los huesos, tendría que ir a hablar con MacGonagall y descubrir que demonios era tan urgente para irrumpir de esa manera. Posiblemente Draco había molestado a uno de sus preciosos Gryffindor y quería que le echase una bronca. Tonterías.

\- Nos hemos dormido.- Charnag suspiró.- Agh, tengo clase de Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff de segundo en cinco minutos.

\- No te mueras de aburrimiento.

\- Lo intentaré.- Charnag se vistió rápidamente y antes de salir por la puerta cogió a Severus y le dio un rápido pico.- Hasta la comida.

Severus sonrió y se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Sentía una felicidad curiosa, como si estuviese algo borracho... cielos, que ñoñería tan repugnante y sin embargo no podía evitarla...

Su mirada cayó sobre la carta de Maxime... dudó unos instantes y finalmente la cogió y la abrió.

La leyó detenidamente, una, dos y tres ves.

Bajó la carta, después hizo una bola y la lanzó a la chimenea donde ardió hasta desaparecer.

Severus terminó de vestirse, respiró hondo... y una sonrisa sincera, amplia como nunca había estado en su rostro.

"Querido profesor Severus Snape,

Su curiosidad por el profesor Charnag es comprensible, durante dos años impartió clases de Runas Antiguas aquí en Beauxbatons, y es sin duda un hombre fascinante.

Charnag vino a mi colegio con referencias de estudios superiores en la Universidad Mágica de Nueva Zelanda y fue un profesor excelente de magníficas maneras.

Es un hombre de mundo, que ha viajado por todo el globo, le aseguro que las historias de sus viajes me han amenizado numerosas tardes aquí en nuestra escuela.

Es algo excéntrico y sin duda experimentado en alta magia, pero le aseguro que es de total confianza.

Atentamente, Madame Maxime."

Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza siguió susurrándole la advertencia.

Sabes que no es humano, sabes que oculta algo.

Severus se permitió esa debilidad y ahogó aquella voz. Por una vez en la vida quería permitirse aquella felicidad, por breve que sabía que sería.  
\----------------------------------------------


	12. Reptando

Capítulo 12. Reptando

Harry, Ron y Hermione disfrutaban del fin de semana en Hogsmade. Se notaba un ambiente mas preocupado y reticente al habitual, pero seguía siendo agradable salir al pueblo y disfrutar de un poco de aire libre. Harry sonrió esquivando una bola de nieve lanzada por unos chicos de segundo curso. Daba gusto ver un poco de normalidad entre los infantes, le aliviaba bastante. Y la última semana había sido muy instructiva.

Dumbledore había estado enseñándole imágenes de un Pensador, para ayudarle a comprender al mente de Tom Riddle y su pasado. Sus antepasados, su madre, el orfanato... Harry tenía que conocer a su enemigo.

El profesor Charnag daba clases extra gracias al club de duelo, en las que ya solo quedaban los mejores. Harry disfrutaba mucho en las clases de Defensa y las de Duelo, donde ponía a prueba todo cuanto había aprendido. Y sobre todo disfrutaba pudiendo practicar contra los slytherins.

Las demás clases habían transcurrido con normalidad y sorprendente las clases de pociones habían sido pasables, Snape parecía menos tenso, de mejor humor, naturalmente seguía siendo agrio, pero menos dispuesto a saltar a la yugular del primer temblor de un estudiante.

Solo tenía una espina clavada, Draco Malfoy. El slytherin se había vuelto mucho mas sigiloso y no había conseguido seguirlo para descubrir la contraseña. Harry habría pedido a Hermione que empezase a preparar una poción al respecto pero recordar el ultimo desastre le impedía hacerlo. Aunque Hermione fuese muy hábil en pociones no se atrevía a volver a ponerla en peligro. Además Snape le arrancaría la cabeza si volvía a tener un accidente ilegal de pociones.

De modo que no le quedaba otro remedio que pedir ayuda a Dumbledore, pero estaba muy ocupado, quizá a Charnag... o en ultima instancia a Severus... Definitivamente prefería probar suerte con Charnag.

\- ¿Vamos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla?

Ron siempre tenía buenas sugerencias. El trío Gryffindor fue a la taberna de Rosemerta, Las Tres Escobas, y tomó una mesa apartada para disfrutar de un merecido descanso de fin de semana.

Ya servidos con tres jarras de cerveza de mantequilla brindaron y tomaron un trago esperando que el curso no fuese a mal dadas las circunstancias.

\- Ey ¿Esos dos no son Snape y Charnag?

Los tres dirigieron la mirada hacia la mesa que les indicaba Ron y se quedaron mirando con todo el disimulo del que fueron capaces.

Efectivamente los dos profesores estaban en una mesa que hacía esquina, los dos solos tomaban dos platos de comida humeante y compartían una botella de vino. Parecían estar charlando amigablemente.

\- Ugh , mirad al narizotas, no me lo puedo creer...- Ron puso cara de disgusto, nunca se libraría de su prejuicio contra Snape.

\- Solo están hablando.- Replicó Harry.- Ya os dije que ese rumor era una tontería.

\- Y te creo, pero no negaras que ahora parecen... bueno, pareja.- Dijo Hermione.

Harry y Ron se miraron con escepticismo y luego miraron de nuevo a la mesa, la idea de Snape y el amor o peor aun, el sexo, les resultaba incompatible. Era Snape por favor, era feo como un buitre, arisco como una cobra y acorazado como un armadillo. Ese tipo de personas eran solteros incurables que no tenían ninguna vida mas allá de su trabajo.

\- Oh, vamos, miradles bien, es obvio que disfrutan de su mutua compañía.

Hermione suspiró enamoradamente, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de los chicos.

\- ¿Hermione? Pero... pero...

\- Oh, Ron, no seas infantil, muchas personas encontrarían esa escena muy tierna.

\- Es... es Snape.- Replicó Ron con el gesto que reservaba para reflejar el asco que le producía el profesor.- Snape y la palabra tierno son incompatibles en una frase.

\- No tengo mas remedio que estar de acuerdo con eso.- Asintió Harry.

Hermione se resignó, había cosas que unos chicos de dieciséis años no estaban preparados para entender. Por ejemplo el atractivo que tenía el profesor de pociones pese a su total falta de belleza clásica. Hermione suponía que hacía falta cierta madurez para entenderlo y no tener una predisposición negativa. Ambas cosas de las que carecía mucha gente respecto a Snape.

En la mesa lejana, Snape y Oloth proseguían con su charla.

\- No me lo puedo creer.

\- Yo tampoco me lo creía en su momento, le obligué a repetir la fórmula paso a por paso... y volvió a explotar.

Charnag soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Y solo era una poción de primer curso? Increíble.

\- Una poción de chicle, se supone que el mayor peligro que puede ocasionar es que la goma de mascar se quede demasiado blanda. Pero Longbottom volvió a marcar historia.

\- Ese chico tiene que quedarse en Herbología y no salir de allí jamas. En realidad me da lástima, en mi clase se ponía tan nervioso que destrozaba todo excepto a su oponente.- Charnag sirvió mas vino a Severus.

\- Le enfrentaste a Nott.- Recordó el profesor de pociones.- El chico apareció en pociones con los bordes de la túnica chamuscados.

\- Longbottom marcó toda su silueta en la pared sin acertarle ni una vez. Si hubiese sido a propósito le hubiera dado una medalla.

Ambos rieron de buena gana, Severus no sabía como se había dejado convencer para comer juntos el sábado pero no se arrepentía, Charnag era un excelente conversador y tras un interesante debate sobre los posibles adelantos en cuestión de pociones habían desviado hacia temas mas livianos y jocosos.

\- ¿Cómo se portan los Slytherins?

\- Malfoy está profundamente despistado.

Severus se sorprendió, DAO y Pociones eran los puntos fuertes de Draco, había tenido los mejores maestros en el tema, su padre y él mismo.

\- Malfoy ha tenido siempre buenos resultados en DAO.

\- Pues este año no tiene los pies en la tierra, se nota que tiene talento pero... supongo que todos los adolescentes se despistan algún año. Son como sacos de hormonas con patas.

\- A veces prefiero dar clases a cuarto que a sexto.- Coincidió Snape.

\- En Beauxbatons las clases de sexto eran el infierno.

\- Aaah, el pobre profesor acosado por las alumnas altas, rubias y con ojos claros.

Severus rió entre dientes la expresión se sufrimiento exagerado de Charnag.

\- Ríete de mi desgracia, tu no has tenido una clase llena de chicas recién desarrolladas que se recogían el dobladillo de la falda antes de entrar en mi clase.

\- Muchos hombres pagarían por eso.

\- Se arrepentirían profundamente a los dos minutos, sobre todo cuando intentaran enseñar runas de forjado enano y no dejaran de escuchar cuchicheos sobre maquillaje, moda y pociones para el dolor menstrual.

Severus no pudo ahogar una carcajada.  
\------------------------------------------

Ron estuvo ahogándose un rato, la carcajada de Severus le había provocado tal sorpresa que la cerveza de mantequilla se le había ido por el sitio equivocado. Harry le daba palmadas en la espalda tratando de ayudarle.

\- Snape se ha reído, si eso no es una señal del apocalipsis...

\- Eres un exagerado.

\- Se hace tarde, vayamos a por unas golosinas para comer mientras hacemos los deberes.- Sugirió Harry, deseoso de desaparecer de la presencia de los profesores.

Salieron de Las Tres Escobas hacia al tienda de Honeydukeys, en busca de grageas de sabores misteriosos y ranas de chocolate.

Mientras caminaban despreocupadamente no percibieron los ojos maliciosos que les seguían.  
\----------------------------------

\- He oído hablar de la tienda, tiene gran fama.

\- Olivanders es algo más que fama, realmente tiene calidad, y esa teoría suya de que la varita elige al mago no está muy desencaminada.

\- He oído hablar de ello, lo de los materiales adecuados para el mago adecuado parece tener su punto de lógica. ¿Compraste así tu varita?

Severus sacó orgullosamente su larga varita negra.

\- En Olivanders, el dinero mejor gastado de mi vida, valió la pena coger túnicas y libros de segunda mano a cambio de una varita de esa tienda.

\- ¿Materiales?

\- Madera de nogal, nervio de dragón negro, veintinueve centímetros.- Severus se llenaba de orgullo mirando su pulcra varita, en perfecto estado después de tantos años.

Charnag asintió observando la varita, madera de nogal, madera dura, homogénea y poco porosa, y en su interior un nervio de dragón negro, bestias draconianas, ariscas, solitarias y con aliento de ácido capaz de derretir hasta el acero.

Realmente era la varita quien elegía al mago acorde a sus características. Charnag sacó la suya, una preciosa varita de color blanco crema ligeramente agrisado.

\- Madera de fresno, cabello de naga, veintiocho centímetros.

Fresno, una madera de gran elasticidad y tenacidad, y en su corazón un cabello de naga, criaturas antiguas con torso humano y una larga cola de serpiente en lugar de piernas, tan misteriosas como poderosas.

\- Mis padres eran nómadas sin remedio y me legaron su espíritu inquieto. Nunca he estado mas de cuatro años en el mismo sitio.

\- Y en Hogwarts estoy seguro de que solo durarás un año, la maldición del puesto se encargará de ti.- Severus sonrió ampliamente, pero sin veneno en su voz.

\- ¿Apostaría por ello?

\- Sin duda alguna.

\- Hagamos una apuesta entonces, yo apuesto a que el curso que viene sigo en Hogwarts impartiendo clases, si la maldición se cumple, tu ganas.

\- ¿Y qué ganaré?

\- Eso está en tu mano decidirlo.

Severus sonrió con malicia pensando en algo realmente cruel que apostar cuando los gritos se hicieron oír desde el exterior. Ambos profesores se pusieron en pie varita en mano y salieron a la calle en dirección contraria a la de la multitud asustada.  
\--------------------------------------

\- ¡Harry, corre!

Naturalmente Harry hizo caso omiso del grito de Hermione, su amiga había caído presa de un conjuro paralizador y las oscuras siluetas de los mortífagos iban hacia ella. Ron tampoco pensaba irse, pero un conjuro de Confundo le había dejado totalmente incapacitado y trataba de avanzar hacia los atacantes sin conseguir otra cosa que seguir andando contra una pared y golpearse a si mismo.

No dejaría a sus amigos indefensos en manos de los mortífagos. Los tres enmascarados habían salido de las sombras de un callejón y en un momento habían sembrado el caos con hechizos incendiarios y sónicos, ahuyentando a los transeúntes y acorralando a su objetivo, Harry Potter.

Si sus amigos morían por su culpa jamas podría superarlo ni perdonarse, no después de Cedric, no después de Sirius.

Volvió a intentar lanzar un conjuro pero el mortífago le contrarrestó con un simple gesto de varita y le apuntó.

\- El Señor Tenebroso te espera, Potter, no le hagamos esperar.

Pero el mortífago no pudo hacer nada más, una ráfaga azul le golpeó la mano haciéndole perder la varita, el mortífago gritó de dolor con la mano y el brazo completamente congelados por el conjuro.

\- Hablan demasiado.

La voz de Charnag sonó como música en sus oídos, Harry miró a su profesor con una sonrisa y aprovechó el tiempo ganado para conjurar sobre Hermione un conjuro de Libertad que permitió a la joven ponerse en movimiento conjurando rápidamente una barrera entre ella y los mortífagos. No duraría mucho pero le permitiría alejarse.

\- Les has enseñado bien.- Concedió Severus.

\- Deberían haberlo hecho mejor.- Suspiró Charnag.

Severus tenía un problema, si actuaba directamente contra los mortífagos sería cruelmente cuestionado por el señor tenebroso, pero sino hacía algo se llevarían a Potter, o Charnag le cuestionaría y sospecharía.

Por suerte fue el mismo Charnag quien le solucionó el dilema.

\- Me ocuparé de esto, Severus, sino te importa dejarme la diversión y sacar a los críos de aquí.

\- Por esta vez, Charnag.- Dirigió la varita hacia el confuso Weasly.- Desmaius, Levilicorpus.

Eran tres mortífagos, pero habiendo visto lo que era capaz de hacer Charnag, tanto o mas poderoso que él mismo, no dudaba de que aguantaría.

Mientras se marchaba con el inconsciente pelirrojo no tardó en ser alcanzado por Granger y Potter a la carrera.

\- Granger, lleve usted a Weasly hasta Hogwarts. Potter, usted conmigo, hay que avisar a esos incompetentes aurors.

Finalmente encontraron a dos aurors de camino, totalmente avergonzados por la pésima labor de vigilancia y Severus les indicó de malos modos hacia donde tenían que correr para hacer su trabajo.

\- Vamos, Potter, tiene que regresar a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y el profesor Oloth?.- Replicó Harry mirando por encima del hombro con preocupación.

\- Sabe cuidar de sí mismo, preocúpese por usted, Potter. Vamos.

Pero en realidad, mientras se acercaban a la seguridad de Hogwarts, Severus se descubría una y otra vez mirando hacia atrás en busca de Charnag, queriendo dar media vuelta. En cuanto llegaron al castillo, Severus dio un empujón a Potter para entrarlo por la puerta.

\- Dígale a MacGonagall lo ocurrido. Yo volveré a por Charnag.

Harry se quedó de piedra en el sitio, jamas había oído a Snape tratar por el nombre de pila a un profesor de DAO, los únicos con el privilegio ocasional eran MacGonagall y Albus.

\- ¿Está esperando una nota firmada? ¡Muévase como si tuviera prisa, Potter!

Harry corrió en busca de la jefa de Gryffindor mientras Severus daba media vuelta y corría de regreso a Hogsmade.  
\---------------------------------------

Cuando llegó al lugar donde había dejado a Charnag encontró a este arrodillado junto a uno de los aurors, administrándole magia curativa. De los mortífagos ni rastro, debían haber huido antes de ser derrotados o habían decidido que no valía la pena con Potter fuera de su alcance.

\- ¿Y el otro auror?

\- Muerto.- Charnag suspiró mientras su paciente respiraba profundamente en un sueño curativo.- Un Ava Kedabra, este ha tenido mejor suerte pero casi lo matan.

\- ¿Y tu?

Charnag alzó la vista con aquellos ojos vivarachos.

\- ¿Preocupado por mi?

\- No sería adecuado perder al profesor de DAO tan pronto, no encontraríamos sustituto.- Replicó Severus tratando de sonar despreocupado.

\- No debes preocuparte, pienso ganar esa apuesta.

\- ¿Los mortífagos?

\- Huyeron en cuanto percibieron mi absoluta superioridad. Esta mal que yo lo diga pero es la verdad, soy muy honesto.

Charnag se incorporó ya seguro de la recuperación del Auror.

\- Honesto, ya, y sobre todo modesto.

\- Eso siempre.- Un gesto de dolor cruzó el rostro de Charnag.

\- Te han herido.- No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

\- Nada grave, me han magullado un poco pero me he curado, solo es dolor fantasma.

Que la herida o la maldición hubiesen sido curados era bueno, pero con frecuencia el cuerpo experimentaba "dolores fantasma". Un ataque mágico creaba daño y ese daño podía ser curado rápidamente con medimagia pero el cuerpo solía seguir enviando señales de dolor por no poder comprender de forma natural una curación tan rápida.

Pronto empezaron a llegar curiosos y una vieja bruja se ofreció a cuidar del auror. Severus sabía que pronto llegarían los aurors a empezar los interrogatorios y era mejor que regresasen a la seguridad de Hogwarts, su cabeza rodaría si le encontraban en el escenario de un ataque mortífago, el ministerio estaba paranoico y él no tenía un expediente limpio.

\- Vayámonos Charnag, no sé si tienes experiencia, pero hay pocas cosas mas desagradables que los aurors con síndrome de fracaso.

\- Tomo nota.

Charnag acabó apoyándose en Severus mientras regresaban al colegio. Severus miró el imponente castillo con preocupación. Hogsmade no era seguro, Hogwarts tampoco lo era, ya no había lugares seguros... No se podía escapar del mundo.

\- No estoy tan mal, Sev, no pongas esa cara.

Severus clavó las uñas en el costado de Charnag haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor.

\- Si vuelves a llamarme Sev te tiraré al lago negro con una piedra al cuello.

\- No volveré a hacerlo, palabra.- Gimió Charnag mientras Severus desclavaba los dedos con dolorosa lentitud.

\- Mas te vale.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Albus les recibió con preocupación clara y un conocido destello en la mirada que Severus supo atribuir de inmediato al hecho de que estaba llevando a Charnag por la cintura y este le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Viejo manipulador metomentodo.

\- Charnag ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Nada que un poco de descanso no cure.- Contestó este despreocupado.

\- Me alegro mucho, en ese caso ya hablaremos mañana de las medidas a tomar después de este incidente. Ahora descanse y recupérese, le debemos mucho.

Severus gruñó por lo bajo que ya había sugerido prohibir los fines de semana en Hogsmade pero Dumbledore le ignoró muy oportunamente. Finalmente llevó a Charnag hasta su dormitorio para que se recuperase del dolor fantasma con un poco de descanso.

\- Así que mortífagos... ya había leído sobre ellos en los periódicos y sobre el regreso de Voldemort pero...

El nombre producía estremecimientos involuntarios en Severus, no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta el miedo que se aprendía a tener cuando se te torturaba con frecuencia por atreverte a pronunciarlo sin el debido respeto.

\- Ahora que les has enfrentado te tendrán por enemigo.- Severus se preguntó quienes habían realizado el ataque.- Han escapado e informarán al señor tenebroso.

\- Cosas que pasan.

\- No deberías tomártelo a broma.- Replicó Severus acidamente mientras Charnag desactivaba las barreras de su despacho y les franqueaba la entrada.

\- La otra opción sería alarmarme y hacer las maletas, cosa que no pienso hacer.

\- Los valientes acaban muertos.

Charnag siseó saludando a la gran serpiente, Waess, que se había deslizado para recibirles. Severus evitó a la sierpe con aprensión y ayudó a Charnag a llegar a la puerta del dormitorio.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer ¿podrás arreglártelas?

\- ¿Si digo que no conseguiré que por una vez tengamos sexo en una cama?

Severus puso cara de circunstancias y suspiró.

\- Digas lo que digas tengo una vida aparte de tu existencia, así que puedas o no arreglártelas, hasta mañana.

\- Eres demasiado estricto.

Charnag abrió la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió apoyándose en ella lánguidamente, mirando a Severus con deseo mientras se echaba a un lado y revelaba un amplio lecho de sedosa colcha esmeralda con doseles blancos.

\- Dolor fantasma.- Severus alzó una ceja con escepticismo.- Que rápido se te ha pasado.

\- ¿Sigues teniendo cosas que hacer?.- La voz de Charnag, grave y ronroneante era una promesa de placeres interminables.

Severus meditó, tenía que... bueno, todo lo que tenía que hacer podía esperar un día al menos, después de todo aun estaban a sábado...

Entró en el dormitorio y Charnag ronroneó como un gatito.  
\------------------------------------------------


	13. Secretos

Capítulo 12. Secretos

\- ¿Espiando, Waess?

La serpiente se deslizó desde los bajos de la cama hasta enroscarse frente a la chimenea encendida, sus ojos frios miraron a Charnag con reprimenda, o lo hubieran hecho de ser más expresivos.

\- Juegas a juegos peligrosos.

\- El riesgo nunca me ha asustado.

Charnag se estiró y se acomodó semirecostado sobre una almohada mirando a su compañero de cama, el pelo negro revuelto sobre la almohada y ocultando el rostro. Charnag alargó la mano y apartó cuidadosamente los mechones para revelar un rostro sorprendentemente relajado, en la serenidad del sueño Severus reflejaba su verdadera edad y perdía los diez años que le ponían las arrugas de expresión.

\- Espero que sepas lo que haces.- Le espetó Waess.- Nuestra misión es mas importante que tus escarceos amorosos...

Charnag se contuvo de arrojar algo contra el osado ofidio para no despertar a Severus, pero sus ojos se iluminaron con clara amenaza.

\- No te atrevas a sermonearme, prima, cumpliré mi misión y tendré el amante que se me antoje.

\- ¿Es mucho pedir no escuchar siseos escalofriantes a primera hora de la mañana?

Charnag rió por lo bajo ante el tono irritado de Severus, que se tapó hasta las orejas y se volvió remoloneando.

\- Alguien tiene mal despertar.

\- Alguien quiere dormir hasta tarde un domingo sin oír a su compañero de cama charlar en parsel con su mascota.

\- No soy una mascota.- Waess siseó enojada.

\- Waess dice que lo siente.

Insultada en su amor propio, la gran serpiente se deslizó indignada fuera del dormitorio. Charnag chasqueó la lengua, ya lidiaría mas tarde con Waess, ahora tenía un cuerpo que abrazar. Un cuerpo cálido y maravilloso que nunca se cansaba de recorrer.

\- ¿Te has creído que soy tu muñeco de peluche?

\- Tengo que aprovechar ahora que estas medio dormido.

Severus gruñó algo contra la almohada, probablemente un insulto o una queja, pero Charnag no encontró resistencia alguna mientras le abrazaba por la espalda y aspiraba el olor del cabello negro como la pez. La respiración de Severus no tardó en hacerse profunda al regresar al sueño y Charnag se sonrió apartándose lentamente. Antes de irse miró el pálido antebrazo de Severus, con un siseo cargado de magia el conjuro de ilusión desapareció y la marca de la calavera con la serpiente saliendo de la boca de esta se hizo acusadoramente visible.

\- Me encantan los juegos peligrosos.- Siseó.  
\---------------------------------------------

\- Ejem...- Severus carraspeó tratando de ignorar las miradas que le lanzaban los jefes de las otras Casas.

Severus tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse, por mas cuidado que había puesto en mantener su relación con Charnag con cierta privacidad parecía que ya era el cotilleo del día. Estaba seguro de que MacGonagall no se había ido de la lengua, no era una chismosa, pero los rumores de los alumnos no habrían hecho sino aumentar, ayudados sin duda por el director Dumbledore, que sí que era una vieja chismosa.

Tener un chupón estrategicamente situado por encima del cuello alto de su túnica no ayudaba mucho. Estaba seguro de que Charnag se lo había hecho a propósito aquella mañana, después una madrugadora sesión de "frotagge" ingle contra ingle.

\- Ah, si ¿dónde estábamos?.- Dumbledore se mesó la barba.- Por supuesto, esperaba que no fuese necesario pero tendremos que restringir las visitas a Hogsmade a los viernes por la tarde y con dos profesores acompañando a los alumnos.

\- Deberíamos eliminar esos viajes a Hogsmade.- Replicó Severus.

\- Director, Severus tiene razón, es peligroso.- Coincidió Minerva.

Dumbledore miró a Flitwick, que asintió de acuerdo con sus otros colegas y solo Sprout disintió de la opinión de los jefes de Slytherin, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

\- Creo que eso crearía un gran malestar entre los alumnos, los ánimos ya son lo bastante bajos como para encerrarles.

\- Eso mismo pienso yo.- Dumbledore miró a los otros tres profesores.- Los alumnos están preocupados, tienen miedo... si les tratamos como a refugiados en vez de niños no haremos sino fortalecer sus temores.

Severus y Minerva se miraron de reojo, estaban acostumbrados a ser los que mas discutían con el director y sabían que si había decidido algo lo haría fuera cual fuera su opinión. Por una parte Albus tenía razón, por otra, se estaba arriesgando.

\- Piense en la seguridad de los alumnos, director.- Severus trató de ser razonable, contando con el apoyo de Minerva quizá podría conseguir que Albus se retractara.

\- Es un riesgo demasiado alto, aun con dos profesores como carabina no hay seguridad de poder proteger a todos los alumnos.- Añadió Minerva.

Dumbledore alzó las manos con gesto apaciguador.

\- Restringiremos la salida a Hogsmade a los alumnos un curso más, y también las zonas de Hogsmade. Eso y dos carabinas deberían ser suficiente.

Era inútil hacerle cambiar de opinión, Minerva alzó las manos con desesperación pero Albus no dio el brazo a torcer.

\- Comprendo vuestra preocupación, también es la mía, pero me dolería el alma ver como los alumnos se convierten en refugiados asustados con miedo a salir de entre estos muros.

Lo que daría poder a Voldermort sobre ellos, pues su arma era el miedo. Severus no pudo seguir discutiendo. Sprout se levantó sonriente, seguida de un resignado Flitwick y una malhumorada Minerva, Severus se dispuso a seguirlas pero Dumbledore le indicó que esperara. Severus se sentó, pero ya sabía lo que iba a preguntarle Albus.

\- No, no sé nada del ataque mortífago de ayer.

\- ¿No ha habido ningún contacto o indicio?

\- Nada, pero por lo torpe del ataque y el menguado número de mortífagos me atrevería a pensar que fue un acto independiente. Buscaban actuar por su cuenta para subir puntos a ojos de quien-tu-ya-sabes.

Dumbledore se tomó uno de sus caramelos de limón y ofreció otro a Severus antes de continuar.

\- De acuerdo... es de suponer que Voldemort te hará llamar pronto a causa de esto.

\- Seguramente, querrá averiguar quienes fueron los atacantes y castigarles por actuar sin su permiso y encima fallar.

Severus no estaba preocupado, sería otra sesión de tortura ajena y aprovecharía para obtener más información de los demás mortífagos y posibles planes para atacar Hogsmade, si Voldemort veía impaciencia entre sus secuaces sería mas facil que compartiera con ellos sus planes para saciar la sed de acción.

\- Bien, avísame cuando te llame, Severus.

\- Naturalmente.

\- Y dentro de otro tema... Severus, sobre el profesor Oloth.

Severus se sintió como el adolescente cuestionado por su madre sobre si tiene o no novio, entre avergonzado, incómodo y enojado.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?.- Preguntó poniéndose instintivamente a la defensiva.

La reacción no pasó desapercibida al observador Albus, que se sonrió con calidez.

\- Oh, nada, solo me gustaría que le felicitaras de mi parte por su eficacia protegiendo ayer a los alumnos.

\- Debería hacerlo usted mismo.- Replicó Severus levantándose para marchar cuanto antes.

\- Bueno, también quería que supieras lo que me alegra que hayas superado tu hostilidad hacía Charnag y seáis tan buenos amigos.

Severus apretó los dientes y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con gesto defensivo.

\- No somos amigos.- Gruñó.

\- Bueno, ya sé que sois más que amigos.- Dumbledore sonreía ahora con toda candidez y Severus se ruborizó intensamente.

\- Ya... bueno... si eso es todo me voy.

Albus ahogó la risa hasta que Severus hubo salido de su despacho huyendo de sus comentarios "inocentes". Nada le proporcionaba mas alegría que ver el cambio, para mejor, que había supuesto Charnag para Severus, y sobre todo que este hubiese sido capaz de abrirse lo suficiente como para permitirse una relación pese a su tensa doble vida. No todo estaba perdido para aquel corazón de piedra.  
\--------------------------------------------

\- ¿Es necesario que hagas eso?

\- ¿Qué haga el qué?

Como si no lo supiera, Severus paseó la vista por la estancia llena de velas aromáticas y volvió a centrarse en Charnag, vestido con cierta elegancia, con pantalones de impoluto blanco y camisa con chaleco verde de escamas irisadas, el galan estaba sentado frente a su mesa, que había cubierto para la ocasión con un mantel e improvisado una cena para dos en su despacho de profesor.

\- Cuando accedí a venir a ayudarte con la próxima clase sobre conjuros sin componente verbal accedí solo a eso. No te dije que esto fuese una cita.

\- Solo he pensado en compartir una agradable cena entre colegas, como no bajaste a cenar al salón.- Charnag quería transmitir inocencia, pero no lo conseguía, aunque estaba claro que no esperaba ser creido.

Severus cerró la puerta tras de sí, se había perdido la cena por terminar de corregir unos trabajos y lo cierto era que tenía hambre. Miró a Charnag malhumorado y su estomago se quejó tímidamente al oler la cena que había pedido el profesor.

\- Muy bien... pero no es una cita.- Agh ¿por qué sonaba tan infantil?

\- No es una cita.- Concedió Charnag sirviendo el vino.

Era casi tan manipulador como Dumbledore. Pero por supuesto Dumbledore no tenía ese físico ni ese encanto sensual... de modo que bien podían estar igualados. Severus se sentó a la mesa y apoyó la babilla entre las manos mirando a Charnag con cara de poker.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?.- Charnag miró su reflejo en la copa con preocupación.

\- Es imposible discutir contigo¿verdad?

\- Oh, no, seguro que tarde o temprano lograremos tener una discusión, ya verás, solo hay que ponerle empeño.

Lo dicho, era imposible. Severus miró la vela entre ellos, hipnótica en su llameante danza y suspiró. Que Merlín le ayudara pero mucho se temía que había caído por completo en una relación con Charnag.

\- Es una cita.

\- Que conste que lo has dicho tú.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Una semana sin noticias de Voldemort, decir que Severus estaba nervioso era decir poco. Después del ataque a Hogsmade había previsto la llamada del lord tenebroso pero nada, la marca tenebrosa había permanecido en silencio.  
Sospechoso e inquietante. Severus examinó la poción de Draco y frunció el ceño al ver que en las manos del joven Malfoy había un anillo... con aura mágica.

\- Señor Malfoy, le recuerdo que está prohibido el uso de joyería en mi aula.

\- Lo siento, profesor.

Severus se contuvo de quitar puntos a Draco a duras penas, el muchacho estaba cada día más descuidado, realmente tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Y ese anillo... a Severus le sonaba de algo pero no estaba seguro de donde lo había visto. Lo que era seguro era de que Draco seguía con sus tejemanejes. Y que la poción de Extasis que estaba preparando estaba camino de ser una poción de engrudo color avellana para uso misterioso. Y esta vez Severus no podría hacer la vista gorda con esa poción a menos que un Gryffindor hiciese algo aun mas desastroso.

Desde luego que no pensaba quitar puntos a su casa, para eso se bastaba MacGonagall y Dumbledore, que siempre estaba regalando puntos a Gryffindor, no había año que no desease tirar algo a la cabeza del director.

\- Señor Malfoy, repita esa poción, me temo que no es su mejor trabajo.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar pero Severus entrecerró los ojos amenazador, si se atrevía a replicarle no dudaría en castigarle. Afortunadamente Draco se controló y no replicó mientras sacaba otro caldero y empezaba de nuevo la poción. Weasly soltó una risilla y Severus se alegró de poder quitar puntos por ello.

Mientras los alumnos salían al final de la clase, Severus oyó los chismorreos antes de que Charnag irrumpiese en la clase mientras algunos aun recogían sus cosas. Si se le ocurría decir algo que echase mas leña al fuego de los rumores...

\- Buenos días, Severus, en una semana llegará la Navidad y el director quiere decorar tooodo el castillo. Sobre mi recae la dura tarea de convencerte de poner estrellitas en las mazmorras... y muérdago.

La forma en que dijo muérdago y la familiaridad con que se sentó sobre su mesa dejó a los alumnos anonadados y Severus no dudó de que en una hora los alumnos de todos los cursos tendrían una versión de la historia en que Charnag había entrado en el aula y le había proclamado amor navideño al tiempo que le cogía en brazos y le daba un beso de tornillo, gracias oh imaginación de alumnos cotillas y maleducados. Severus se inclinó para mirar a los alumnos rezagados.

\- Si les gusta tanto estar en esta clase puedo arreglar clases extra obligatorias para ustedes.

Los alumnos salieron volando de la clase.

\- Olvídalo, me gusta mantener mi pequeño reducto libre de abominaciones navideñas.

\- Lo sé, y le comunicaré a Dumbledore mi completo fracaso en la misión. Solo tenía que cumplir con el mensaje.- Charnag le guiñó con picardía.

Severus sintió un alivio inmediato, el año pasado no había tenido ningún problema porque Umbridge no había tenido interés alguno en llevar la Navidad a las mazmorras pero en años anteriores Severus había tenido que combatir contra Dumbledore a sangre y a fuego para no permitir la entrada del espumillón y las hadas de colores en el aula de pociones y las mazmorras en general.

\- ¿No te gusta la Navidad? Está llena de sorpresas.

\- No me gustan las sorpresas.

\- Pero tengo una muy especial para ti.- Charnag se inclinó sobre la mesa mirando a Severus cara a cara.- Una sorpresa que te encantará.

\- ¿Qué parte de "no me gustan las sorpresas" te niegas a comprender?

\- Es obvio que la parte del "no me gustan".

Charnag le dio un beso rápido y se puso en pie.

\- Esta te gustará. Esta noche tenemos una cita.

\- No, no la tenemos.- Severus se relamió a su pesar, nunca habían llegado a tener sexo anal, Severus aun tenía reservas al respecto, pero cada día que pasaba se pensaba mucho más aquella posibilidad.

\- Te apuesto el baile de Navidad a que la tendremos.

\- Acepto la apuesta.- Severus sonrió presuntuosamente, para conseguirlo lo único que tenía que hacer esa noche era encerrarse en su despacho, corregir un par de trabajos y dormir. Aunque la lascivia con que le miraba Charnag estaba a punto de hacerle cambiar de idea y perder la apuesta a propósito. Solo de pensar en las cosas que era capaz de hacer Charnag con la lengua...

El profesor de DAO chasqueó la lengua y salió a paso ligero del aula. Algo planeaba, eso seguro, pero en ese momento Severus estaba mas ocupado aliviando un poco la torturante presión de sus pantalones.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Entrada la noche Severus supo que no tendría que preocuparse de la posible cita con Charnag, se había librado de cualquier futuro acoso para ir al baile de Navidad. Tenía una cita muy diferente con otras personas.  
La marca tenebrosa ardía.

Severus dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y se puso las vestimentas de mortífago tras enviar un mensaje a Dumbledore, avisándole de su perder mas tiempo y con la odiada máscara blanca sobre su cara, Severus Snape tomó uno de los pasadizos hasta el exterior de Hogwarts, donde se desapareció.

Para aparecerse en lo que parecía ser una vieja iglesia en ruinas, a Voldemort parecía gustarle demasiado el teatral efecto gótico de esos lugares abandonados y decaídos. Aunque estaba a tono con las oscuras y macabras imágenes que eran los mortífagos allí reunidos en un semicírculo frente a su amo y señor.

\- Mis leales mortífagos.- Voldemort esgrimió una sonrisa de afilados colmillos y siseó con una lengua semibífida..- Un nuevo aliado ha venido a apoyarnos en nuestra justa lucha. Una raza que nos proveerá de las fuerzas necesarias para tomar Hogwarts y aplastar el único obstáculo que hay en nuestro camino.

Severus frunció el ceño, tenían a los gigantes, a los dementores y a los hombre lobo¿pero qué otra especie podía haberse unido a Voldemort para llevarle a planificar ya el ataque a Hogwarts? Era precipitado por no decir una locura, Dumbledore levantaría la mano y no solo tendría a los profesores de Hogwarts luchando a su lado sino a muchos aurors y no pocos magos poderosos. No estaban preparados, o eso esperaba Severus.

Y aunque los centauros hubiesen decidido renegar de la guerra, Severus sabía que acabarían enfrentándose a Voldemort solo por el hecho de que este acabaría por atacar el bosque prohibido para llegar a Hogwarts por varios frentes.

\- Las antiguass Nagas han regresado para apoyar nuestra causa y mi derecho de nacimiento.

¡NAGAS! Severus sintió un golpe imaginario en el pecho, no podía creer lo que oía. Las nagas, una raza terriblemente poderosa, cabeza, torso y brazos humanos sobre una larga cola de serpiente, un pueblo antiguo con magia primigenia corriendo por sus venas con tanta o mas fuerza que en los magos y brujas.

Nagas, monarcas de las serpientes. Severus se estremeció al comprender que ahora el heredero de Slytherin, Voldemort, tenía el apoyo de criaturas con las que tenía bastante en común.

Los mortífagos no cabían en sí de gozo.

\- Ssu enviado entre nosotros sse puso en contacto conmigo essta semana.- Los rojos ojos centellearon.- Un pequeño beneficio colateral desspues de la estupidez de tress de mis mortífagos.

¿El ataque a Hogsmade? Severus frunció el ceño ¿un enviado naga se había comunicado con Voldemort mediante los mortífagos que habían aparecido allí?

\- Ahora tenemos su apoyo, las nagas se unirán a nossotross para formar parte de nuestro imperio de ssangre pura.

A un gesto de su amo, los mortífagos se arrodillaron obedientemente, como perros bien amaestrados.

\- Ssu emissario ha venido para repressentar a su pueblo entre nosotros. Le dareiss el resspeto que su herencia se merece.

Un siseo en parsel desde la oscuridad de un atrio y el emisario naga reptó con elegancia hasta la luz provocando exclamaciones de asombro y respeto.

Severus sintió el mayor de los horrores. Se cubrió de sudor frío, su cuerpo se sentía pesado como una roca... las manos le temblaban y temió vomitar en cualquier momento.

La larga y gruesa cola de serpiente cubierta de brillantes escamas verdes y azules era una armonía que recordaba la belleza del océano, las escamas de la zona interior eran anaranjadas como un atardecer y en perfecto contraste análogo, el tonificado torso humano estaba desnudo, a excepción de un paño sujeto con un cinto de oro enjoyado sobre la unión del torso y una prenda verde oscuro sobre el cuello en forma de triángulo invertido sobre las clavículas.

Sus manos tenían anillos y brazales de oro con gemas rojas, las uñas eran oscuras pero no sucias. Había una gran elegancia en la criatura, un poder tangible para todos, una magia palpable.

Severus quería cerrar los ojos, quería cerrarlos y abrirlos para despertar en su cama tras aquel mal sueño. Cualquier cosa menos aquello.

Porque conocía aquella melena, mas larga de lo que recordaba pero reconocible, una larga y espesa melena de un azul oscuro, las orejas eran mas largas y puntiagudas pero conocía aquel rostro hermoso, aquella sonrisa divertida y misteriosa, aquellos intensos ojos azul prusiano...

Charnag Oloth, aquella naga era Charnag Oloth...  
\-------------------------------------------------------


	14. Mordedura

Capítulo 14. Mordedura

Charnag Oloth, aquella naga era Charnag Oloth...

Severus sintió mareos y tuvo que apoyar una mano sobre las rodillas para sostenerse, clavándose las uñas con fuerza, tratando de controlarse, agradeciendo el tener que estar arrodillado.

Charnag... Charnag que hablaba parsel, que tenía una serpiente gigante por familiar. Charnag que tenía poder para superar a Severus, Charnag que podía resistir el fuego mágico sin escudos y afrontar sin dificultad un ataque mental con una barrera que parecía un nido de áspides, que había ido de colegio en colegio de forma misteriosa, que escribía cartas en idiomas cifrados, que vagaba por Hogwarts a altas horas de la noche...

Idiota, idiota... Severus se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre, castigándose por su auto-impuesta ceguera. ¡Ya sabía que Charnag había ocultado algo importante y sabía que no era humano! Se había cegado, se había hecho creer que quizá la barrera era propia de quienes hablaban parsel o que era fruto de un mestizaje mágico como el de Hagrid, se había convencido a si mismo de que no tenía que preocuparse más.

Necio, que error de principiante, Charnag era una naga, mucho mas que eso, era un enviado del imperio naga para apoyar la causa genocida de Voldemort.

Era una retorcida serpiente que se ponía al servicio de los colegios como espía de las nagas y finalmente acudía al silbido en parsel del heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

La cita... Severus sintió arcadas de nuevo... Charnag le había asegurado que iban a tener una cita y le daría una sorpresa... ¡Charnag ya sabía que él era un mortífago! ¡Charnag sabía que se verían aquí ahora! ¡Lo sabía!

No podía más, iba a vomitar, sentía un frío húmedo en todo el cuerpo y un peso horrible en la boca del estómago... no podía... Severus apoyó la otra mano en el suelo... no podía ponerse a vomitar ahora. Empezó a respirar a bocanadas y trató de concentrarse.

\- Me honra, Lord Voldemort, mi pueblo ha estado observando largo tiempo los sucesos acaecidos en el mundo de los magos y los muggles. Y no vamos a permanecer mas tiempo apartados.

Aquella voz era la misma, la misma que había conversado con él, la misma que le había hecho sentir interés, risa, satisfacción y placer... era la voz de Charnag, ahora cargada de poder, sin ningún interés en transmitir familiaridad.

\- Y no podría ssatisfacerme más.- Voldemort indicó a los mortífagos que se levantasen.- Esstoy sseguro de que nuestra alianza será satisfactoria para amboss.

Severus se puso en pie a duras penas pero consiguió mantenerse firme con pura fuerza de voluntad.

\- Así será, Lord Voldemort, el heredero de Slytherin es como un pariente lejano para nosotros los Nagas, y nos producirá una gran tranquilidad saber que hay alguien vuestra valía al mando de un gobierno mágico en decadencia, contaminado por sangre débil.

Voldemort estaba obviamente satisfecho, pletórico por la alianza, henchido de satisfacción por las palabras del miembro de la única raza por la que el mago tenebroso podía sentir el mas mínimo respeto.

\- Nuestro aliado naga essta oculto en Hogwarts bajo el nombre de Charnag Oloth, nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artess Oscurass, irónico ¿no es cierto? El senil Dumbledore sigue eligiendo admirablemente sus compañíass.

Los mortífagos rieron con humor burlón, desde luego que tenía gracia, Severus apretó los puños clavándose las uñas en la tierna palma de la mano. Una naga, una naga aliada de Voldemort y que ya estaba infiltrada en Hogwarts como lo habían estado Quirrel y después Barty Crouch junior, el falso Moody.

\- El viejo chochea.- Convino Charnag, paseando la mirada entre los mortífagos.- Hogwarts no podrá nada contra vosotros con el apoyo de mi gente.

\- Y ahora cuento con doss espías en la espalda del viejo Dumbledore, Oloth, supongo que ya conocerass a mi espía mortífago, Severus Snape.

Severus sabía cual era su papel, dio un paso al frente separándose de los demás mortífagos, hubiera sido mas correcto que se quitara la máscara para confirmar su identidad pero... no podía, no podía mirar a Charnag a cara descubierta, y si se quitaba la máscara acabaría por perder el control y vomitar. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Charnag y la sonrisa de este le estremeció, pero esta vez no era un presentimiento de placer.

\- Ya nos conocemos, pero mi verdadera naturaleza es una sorpresa para vuestro leal mortífago. Bueno, Severus, ya te avisé esta tarde de que te reservaba una sorpresa.

Una risilla entre los mortífagos, Severus no se sentía capaz de compartir la broma.

\- Creo que es demassiado chocante.- Voldemort rió levemente, una risa horrible.

\- Indudablemente, aunque a favor de Severus debo decir que estuvo muy cerca de descubrirme.- Charnag se deslizó sobre su larga cola de serpiente, enrollándola a su alrededor como lo haría una anaconda.- Tenéis hombres muy capaces en vuestras filas.

Si Severus hubiese estado menos preocupado tratando de controlar sus temblores al menos se habría alegrado de ver asegurada su posición ante Voldemort, nadie dudaría de su lealtad al lord tenebroso tras el apoyo de la naga. Pero no podía alegrarse, tenía la mirada prendida de la de Charnag, y mantenía la mente en blanco para que Voldemort no pudiese sentir su horror, su dolor...

\- Volveremoss a reunirnoss, mis mortifagoss, y cuando lo hagamos esstareis preparados para un gran asalto inicial. Dentro deséis diass daremos a Dumbledore una pequeña muesstra de nuestro poder.

Los Mortífagos hicieron una profunda reverencia y abandonaron la iglesia en ruinas desapareciéndose en la oscuridad. Voldemort hizo un gesto de saludo seco y rápido a Charnag y se desapareció con una teatral espiral de humo negro.

Severus vio que Charnag reptaba hacia él alargando la mano con la sonrisa divertida que tan bien conocía. Pero ahora no se sentía capaz de actuar, no podía... Voldemort se había ido al fin y él... intentó desaparecerse pero no podía concentrarse...

Severus se quitó la máscara y ,antes de que Charnag pudiese decir nada, se apartó y vomitó apoyándose desesperado en una columna de piedra.

\- ¡Severus!

Tenía frío, tenía arcadas, le dolía algo por dentro... le dolía el alma.

\- ¿Severus? Cielos ¿qué te pasa? Sabía que te impresionaría pero te ves fatal...

Actúa. Actúa, idiota. Severus cerró los ojos tratando de reponerse. Tenía que controlarse, Charnag no podía descubrir que no era realmente un mortífago, tenía que hacerle creer que estaba satisfecho de saber que su... amante, estaba de su mismo lado... dios... su amante tenía cola de serpiente... su amante era una naga...

\- Demasiado impresionante.- Logró jadear.

\- Respira hondo.- Charnag se acercó pero Severus se irguió rápidamente, no podría soportar que le tocara.

\- Estoy bien. Debo irme.

\- Espera un poco, siéntate.- Charnag le miró de arriba abajo y soltó una risilla.- La próxima vez te tomaré en serio cuando me digas que no te gustan las sorpresas, nunca imaginé que la impresión te haría vomitar.

"Por favor, no te hagas ahora el amable y simpático... no puedo soportarlo" Severus se frotó el cuello, necesitaba un baño... necesitaba un baño y frotarse aquella sensación de suciedad que le invadía...

\- Tengo que irme... Dumbledore... el cree que soy su espía, tengo que... darle su falso informe.

\- Algo de eso me dijo Voldemort, menuda doble vida la tuya.

\- Me voy. Ya hablaremos.

No podía escuchar más. Se puso la máscara y se desapareció hasta el borde de Hogwarts en el bosque prohibido. Una vez allí se transformo en su forma animaga y como cuervo voló hasta la torre de astronomía, en general no le gustaba usar su forma animaga cuando volvía de sus encuentros con Lord Voldemort, la usaba con mucho cuidado, no como lo había hecho el inconsciente Black, para mantenerla lo mas oculta posible.

Pero ahora tenía prisa por llegar a Hogwarts, quería meterse en su habitación, quería un maldito baño, una ducha con agua caliente, un vaso de whisky... pero antes tendría que ver a Dumbledore y advertirle.

¿Qué hora era? Las doce como tarde, la reunión había sido corta. Llegó hasta el despacho de Dumbledore como un autómata, el director aun no estaría dormido. Murmuró la contraseña y entró.

Dumbledore había estado dormitando en su sillón, pues llevaba el gorro de dormir y bostezó sonoramente al entrar Severus, pero su amodorramiento desapareció al ver a Severus... solo recordaba haber visto a Severus así en una ocasión, cuando había aparecido en Hogwarts hacía tanto tiempo para confesar su pertenencia a los mortífagos y darle toda la información que poseía a cambio de nada.

Mortalmente pálido, los ojos negros y muertos, opacos, pero con determinación. Alto, recto, rígido e imponente, Severus era la imagen de una estatua, un autómata frío, sin sentimientos, sin reacción... pero era una treta, cuando el dolor era demasiado grande, cuando la rabia era demasiado intensa, Severus ahogaba todo en lo mas profundo de su alma para seguir adelante. Pero Dumbledore sabía, que en cuanto se quedase solo, Severus estallaría en la agonía que ahora ocultaba.

\- Severus, siéntate... ¿qué te ha pasado?

No se sentó naturalmente, Severus había venido a decirle lo que había ocurrido, y no dejaría que nada escapase de su interior. Dumbledore no pudo sino sentir una profunda lástima.

\- Charnag estaba allí, es un enviado del pueblo Naga. Ha establecido una alianza entre las nagas y Voldemort para la guerra. Dentro de seis días Voldemort nos llamará para un ataque de amedrantamiento, uno grande, probablemente contra Hogsmade. No sé nada más.

Dumbledore quería hacer que se sentara, pero sabía que no podría. Y lo que acababa de decirle Severus le acababa de helar el alma. ¡Las nagas! ¡Y Charnag era una de ellas! La guerra acababa de dar un horrible giro.

Y Severus... cielos... Severus y Charnag...

\- Severus... lo siento mucho.

\- No sé de que me habla, director.

Era inútil, Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza y le despidió con tristeza.

\- Mañana pensaremos que hacer con esto... ahora procura descansar, Severus.

El profesor de pociones marchó sin una palabra y Dumbledore se frotó los ojos con una carga extra en el corazón. Todo aquello era culpa suya... y ahora tenía que ser fuerte y descubrir como cambiar aquella horrible situación. Había confiado en Charnag... y también lo había hecho Severus.

¿Cómo podía haber salido todo tan mal?  
\-----------------------------------------

Severus salió de la ducha con la piel enrojecida por el agua demasiado caliente.  
No le importaba.

Se puso una camisa de dormir y se metió en la cama sin mas reacción. Se pasó la noche mirando la oscuridad sin poder dormir.

Al amanecer Severus Snape se duchó, se vistió y apretó la mandíbula. Casi había salido de su habitación, tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano... no podía mas. Conjuró un hechizo de silencio sobre la habitación para evitar que nadie oyese nada fuera de ella.

Y gritó...  
\----------------------------

Severus no había bajado a desayunar. Dumbledore suspiró mirando la silla vacía.  
Charnag estaba allí claro, el vital joven estaba ahora dedicando su atención a Hagrid, que agradecía la atención del popular profesor contándole todo tipo de anécdotas.

Una naga... jamas lo hubiera imaginado. Sabía que Charnag era poderoso y capaz, pero no había visto venir algo parecido. Había imaginado que Charnag podía ser de una rama de la familia Slytherin para explicar los descubrimientos de Severus, pero no que perteneciese a una raza mágica. No es que hubiese podido hacer nada de saberlo. Tenía que trabajar con lo que tenía. De acuerdo, Charnag era una naga y estaba de parte de Voldemort. Pero ahora tenía una ventaja, Charnag no lo sabía todo, ahora Dumbledore sabía a que atenerse. Tendría bien vigilado a la naga, no podía despedirlo, eso pondría en peligro la posición de Severus y a esas alturas solo le haría perder de vista al enemigo.

Hay que tener cerca a los amigos... y a los enemigos aun más.

Dumbledore saboreó la tarta de queso y cuando Charnag le saludó con una sonrisa le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

Ya estaba pensando en un plan. Terminó su desayuno y descendió a las mazmorras. Tenía que asegurarse de que su profesor de pociones no se había desmoronado.

\- ¿Severus?

Había esperado que el profesor se encerrara al estilo ermitaño, pero en cambio Severus abrió la puerta, tenía el aspecto habitual, o al menos el que le había caracterizado otros años, negro inmaculado, gesto agrio y serio y la imagen de alguien que despreciaba a cualquiera que se pusiese frente a él.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, director?

\- Me preguntaba si estabas bien.

\- Perfectamente.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Severus se hizo a un lado permitiendo a Dumbledore entrar en el despacho. Todo estaba ordenado... metódica y maniáticamente ordenado, los tarros de cristal brillaban y Dumbledore hubiese apostado su barba a que Severus lo había hecho todo a mano. Podía imaginárselo frotando hasta que le doliesen los dedos. No era tranquilizador un comportamiento tan compulsivo.

\- Sobre el profesor Oloth, he estado pensando en como actuar ante esta situación.

\- Como si nada hubiese cambiado.- Atajó Severus.

\- De momento.- Aclaró Dumbledore.- Tendré que ausentarme un par de días para tratar esta situación, en ese periodo MacGonagall quedará al mando, la informaré de lo que ocurre.

\- De acuerdo.

No conseguiría sacarle un sentimiento sincero ni con sacacorchos. Dumbledore le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda y se marchó. Mucho se temía que Severus había perdido la poca alegría que le había quedado tras tantos años de amargura.

Charnag se las pagaría por hacerle eso a Severus, de eso no dudaba.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Severus dio sus clases, quitó puntos a Gryffindor, castigó a Potter, premió a Draco...  
Todo normal. Todo controlado. Era como hacer pociones, control, equilibrio, eficacia, no era tan difícil una vez conocías todos los pasos que debías dar.

Y aprendías a evitar los factores desequilibrantes. En este caso cierta naga polimorfada en humano. La biblioteca era un lugar tranquilo, el ideal para estar cuando evitaba su propio despacho. Severus aprovechó para coger un par de libros de cierto interés. Un poco de lectura le relajaría.

Pero sabía que no podría evitar a Oloth eternamente.

\- ¿Me estas evitando, Severus?

El aludido alzó la varita para iluminar la cara de Charnag en la oscuridad del pasillo de Hogwarts. Este apoyó un brazo en la pared apoyándose indolentemente y cruzando las piernas como un galán que acorrala a una dama. Pero Severus no era una dama precisamente.

\- No desperdiciaría mi tiempo evitándote, Oloth.

La expresión del hermoso rostro se volvió confusión.

\- ¿Ya vuelvo a ser Oloth? Severus, el hecho de que yo sea una naga no cambia...

Severus apretó los labios en una fina linea de odio. No podía controlar la ira, la indignación... pero podía dar una excusa a su reacción que no fuera la real, darle verdad, pero solo parte de ella.

\- Cuando te avisé de que no sabíamos nada el uno del otro no imaginé que lo que no sabía de ti era que en vez de piernas tenías una cola de serpiente.- Severus prácticamente escupió las palabras.

\- Bueno, ese detalle queda compensado por el hecho de que tu ocultases tu afiliación de los mortífagos. Tu tenías un secreto y yo tenía otro. Y ahora ya no hay secretos, pensé que te alegrarías.

Alegrarse... había llegado a pensar que podía tener una relación, que podía encontrar una cierta paz en su vida personal, pero no, no podía ser, el mortífago traidor tenía que seguir mintiendo y actuando porque ahora su amante era también su enemigo... pero eran tan horriblemente difícil con Charnag.

\- ¿Y si yo no hubiese sido un mortífago? Después de todo tu no lo sabías hasta que te reuniste con el señor tenebroso, creo que eso es suficiente para...

\- Oh vamos Severus, te descubrí mucho antes de obtener la confirmación del heredero de Slytherin.

A Severus se le paró el corazón... pero aun estaba vivo de modo que solo debía haber sido una impresión.

¿Lo había sabido desde el principio? Severus pensó que se colapsaría allí mismo, era mucho mas horrible de lo que había imaginado. Aquella... serpiente le había utilizado, le había utilizado desde el principio.

Después de todo Charnag era un espía, había llegado a Hogwarts a investigar el terreno y había encontrado ¡sorpresa! A un mortífago infiltrado en Hogwarts. Y que mejor forma de examinar el terreno que controlar al curioso espécimen, estar con él para investigar su ir y venir...

Lo había sabido desde el principio... había jugado con él...

Fue instintivo. Severus alzó la mano y cruzó la cara de Charnag de una bofetada.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Envenenamiento

Capítulo 15. Envenenamiento

Charnag se llevó una mano a la mejilla enrojecida y miró a Severus con absoluto pasmo. Severus parecía tanto o mas sorprendido que él, lo que daba una idea de lo involuntario del instintivo ataque.

\- ¿Me... me has pegado?

Severus se miró la mano y después a Charnag, cambiando la consternación por la furia que había provocado la bofetada en primer lugar.

\- Tu alianza con el lord Tenebroso nos hace aliados, aparte de eso... no vuelvas a acercarte a mi.

Severus se volvió con un vuelo de túnica y continuó su camino haciendo vibrar los cristales al paso de su magia enfurecida.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Charnag Oloth no era una naga feliz. Cerró la puerta de su despacho de un sonoro portazo y gritó con rabia y furia al tiempo que revertía a su forma natural, desplegando su cola por el despacho y golpeando una silla con un chasquido como de látigo.  
Waess asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio, alarmada.

\- ¿Se puede saber que pasa ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- ¡Cállate, Waess!

Levantó uno de los pisapapeles de su mesa y lo arrojó contra la estantería con rabia. La magia vibró a su alrededor y las ventanas se resquebrajaron.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo ha osado?

Un frasco se rompió y la estancia se llenó de la fragancia de las violetas. Waess se deslizó hacia Charnag, ahora solo era un frasco de esencia, pero había cosas mucho mas peligrosas en ese despacho. Y si seguía irradiando poder en forma de naga acabaría por llamar la atención. Y encima gritando en parsel.

\- ¡Basta ya, Charnag, recuerda nuestra situación!

La naga pareció recuperar el sentido lo suficiente y finalmente se concentró y polimorfó su cuerpo para volver a ser humano. Eso reduciría un poco su habilidad mágica y la posibilidad de que destruyera el despacho.

\- Siéntate, tomate una tila o muerdete la lengua pero no vuelvas a montar ese numerito.

Charnag masculló un insulto y en respuesta la gran serpiente le golpeó las piernas haciéndole tropezar y precipitarse sobre el sillón. Charnag se sentó con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz pero pronto perdió la compostura de nuevo y Waess tuvo que evitar un proyectil en forma de libro.

\- Deja de comportarte como un crío ¿qué ocurre?

\- Severus Snape, eso ocurre.

Waess cerró los ojos conjurando su magia, no tenía mucha, pero la suficiente para activar conjuros sencillos, como invocar un vaso de whisky desde el armario y la botella necesaria.

\- Oh, Waess, eres la mejor amiga que nadie pudiese tener.

\- ¿Por alcoholizarte para que te calmes? Me alegro.- Siseó irónica enroscándose frente a la chimenea sin quitar la vista de encima de Charnag. Charnag se tomó un vaso del ardiente líquido agradeciendo el efecto sobre sus nervios.

\- Ahora escupelo ¿qué ha ocurrido con el estirado mortífago?

\- El estirado mortífago es incomprensible, presuntuoso egocéntrico, cretino...

\- Aaah, ahora le veo... te ha dado calabazas.

Miró a Waess con tanta rabia que sus ojos revertieron a forma ofidia.

\- Me ha plantado de una bofetada... el muy... gusano...

\- Te dije que no iba a durar, eso lo sabías incluso tú, solo te molesta que seas tú el abandonado y no al revés.

\- ¡Callate, Waess! Todo iba bien, se supone que saber que ya no tiene que ocultarme su alianza le gustaría ¡en cambio está disgustado! ¡Es incomprensible!

Ante eso Waess siseó irritada y alzó la cabeza mirando a su amigo con toda la sabiduría de una sierpe vieja que había visto mucho y había estado al servicio de gente más sabia.

\- Eres un mocoso petulante ¿incomprensible? No entenderé jamás que ves en tus amantes humanos pero sé como reaccionaría yo si mi amante apareciera una mañana con brazos y piernas.

\- ¿Dando la alarma porque hay un saurio en la ciudadela?.- Se burló Charnag con cinismo.

\- Por favor Charnag, por mucho que disfrutes mirándote al espejo hay una gran diferencia entre que los humanos se sientan fascinados por las nagas y que deseen retozar con una.

Charnag se sirvió otra copa con gesto agrio y la vació de un trago.

\- Como si ese humano tuviese mucho donde elegir ¡puedo estar con quien se me antoje y pierdo mi tiempo con él! ¡Debería sentirse halagado!

Era inútil argumentar con él cuando decidía comportarse como un crío. Waess meneó la cabeza con un silencioso reproche y reptó silenciosamente hacia el dormitorio adyacente.

\- Me da igual lo que hagas, pero no pongas en peligro la misión.

\- Piérdete.

Se tomó otra copa, y otra, estaba enfadado, tan enfadado que le sorprendía que el whisky no entrara en ebullición al contacto con su lengua. Severus Snape... ¡le había abofeteado¡le había dado la espalda! Nunca se había sentido mas ultrajado e insultado, era Charnag Oloth, había estado entre los humanos durante años y sabía que ninguno, ni los casos mas difíciles, podían resistirse a su atractivo y encantos. Nunca le había revelado a ninguno su naturaleza de naga, pero no dudaba de que ninguno hubiese dejado que el detalle les apartase de tan magnífico amante.

O quizá si... Charnag frunció el ceño meditabundo... ¿le había asqueado a Severus descubrir que se había acostado con una naga? Después de todo era un humano y los humanos tenían dilemas absurdos... pero los mortífagos e incluso Voldemort se habían mostrado extasiados por su aspecto y poder...

Fuera lo que fuera Severus pagaría muy caro su desprecio. Nadie, nadie le daba a Charnag con la puerta en las narices.

Se las pagaría. Severus Snape no tenía ni idea de lo que era una naga despechada.  
\--------------------------------------------

\- Han roto.

\- ¿Qué?

Harry se preguntó nuevamente porque siempre era el último en enterarse de todos los rumores que corrían por el colegio. Parvati le miró con exasperación y los demás alumnos que estaban en la clase de DAO seguían cuchicheando.

\- ¿Quién va a ser?

Harry frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza aun más confuso¿quién había roto?

\- El profesor Oloth y Snape.- Aclaró rápidamente Hermione.

\- ¿Han roto? ¿Qué os hace pensar eso?

Ron masticó apresuradamente su almuerzo y se apresuró a contestar ansioso.

\- En primer lugar lo del buen humor se acabó, hoy Snape está hecho un basilisco.

\- Y los slytherin confirman que Charnag ya no baja a las mazmorras.- Añadió Parvati.

\- Y no se les ha vuelto a ver hablar desde hace cinco días, de hecho nadie les ha visto a menos de seis pasos, se evitan como la peste.

\- Y ya no se sientan juntos nunca, y Severus no le mira ni de reojo.

La labor de espionaje de los alumnos de Hogwarts era sin duda digna de elogio, Harry no podía creerse que dedicaran tantos esfuerzos a algo tan secundario como la vida sentimental de los profesores, nadie se había puesto a aquella increíble labor de espionaje cuando había tenido lugar el ataque del basilisco u otras amenazas.

\- ¿Qué les habrá ocurrido? Parecían tan felices en la taberna de las Tres Escobas.

Hermione suspiró románticamente precedida por las demás chicas de la mesa mientras los chicos ponían cara de consternación... mujeres.

\- En fin, realmente el problema es que ahora Snape ha perdido la poca compasión que Charnag le producía y el profesor Charnag está bastante más irritable.

\- Todos perdemos.

Harry miró a su alrededor... sonrisas que iban extendiéndose por toda la mesa del comedor de Gryffindor. Oh oh...

\- Tenemos que ayudar a que se reconcilien.- Parvati dio voz a los pensamientos de todos.

Harry suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos. En fin, era mejor que preocuparse continuamente por los mortífagos asesinos y Voldemort. Aunque de momento no pensaba volver a Hogsmade, este fin de semana iba a quedarse tranquilo.  
\--------------------------------------------

\- El futuro no es definitivo, eso es algo que los humanos olvidáis con frecuencia.

Severus no hizo ningún comentario, Firenze, como casi todos los adivinadores, solía ser críptico en sus palabras sin decir nada claro. El centauro hacía repicar sus cascos al caminar por la calle, no era el vigilante mas discreto que se podía pedir pero su presencia imponía en las calles de Hosmade. Y las estudiantes no se alejaban demasiado de su adorado profesor de Adivinación. Para despecho de los estudiantes celosos.

\- Es una suerte que Potter haya decido no salir a Hogsmade a ser otra vez un blanco humano.

\- Nadie debería ser privado de la libertad de alzar el vuelo.

Excesivamente poético para el gusto de Snape, pero cierto. Suspiró, nunca había tratado demasiado con Firenze, se limitaba a considerarlo tolerable, no se embarcaba en conversaciones intrascendentes ni molestaba en absoluto a nadie, ni había duda alguna de su lealtad. Severus no solía pasar tiempo con los demás profesores, exceptuando a MacGonagall y quizás a Vector, la aritmancia no era un tema primordial para Severus, pero algunas de sus aplicaciones si que podían resultar practicas en la preparación de nuevos conjuros. Ya lo había comprobado al crear un par de conjuros cuando solo era un estudiante.

Hacía un frío clásico de invierno, en una semana empezarían las vacaciones de invierno y muchos alumnos regresarían con sus familias. Potter, como siempre, permanecería en Hogwarts durante la Navidad. Y esa misma noche Voldemort le llamaría para el gran ataque programado... y Dumbledore aun no había regresado de Merlín sabía donde...

\- Ayer las estrellas me hablaron de usted, profesor Snape.

\- Creía que solo hablaban de generalidades.- Replicó Severus no pudiendo evitar el cinismo...

No podía evitarlo, estaba irritable, muy irritable, cualquier cosa le ponía a flor de piel. Cada vez que tenía que estar en el mismo espacio que Charnag se enfadaba tanto que le sorprendía que nadie oyera el rechinar de dientes. Esa serpiente...

\- Ayer la estrella de Zeta estaba especialmente opaca, es una estrella doble. Es una mala señal.

\- Creía que las predicciones de muerte y desolación eran exclusividad de Sybill.

Severus solo quería ignorar al centauro, examinó con ojo clínico a una bruja que trataba de vender a un par de alumnas unos collares que supuestamente las protegerían de filtros de amor y de control mental. Una pasada le bastó para comprobar que el aura mágica de los collares no era mas que un conjuro de eso mismo, aura mágica.

Mientras no les hiciera daño los alumnos podían tirar su dinero donde quisieran.

\- ¿No le interesa la Adivinación, profesor Snape?

\- Ni lo más mínimo, es inexacta, caótica, confusa y muy poco práctica.

Firenze le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad.

\- En general los humanos siempre están inquietos respecto al futuro, buscando respuestas.

\- No creo en el destino, nos labramos nuestro propio destino y todo es consecuencia de nuestras decisiones, no de una bola de gas ardiendo a miles de kilómetros.

El centauro sonrió haciendo suspirar a cuantas jovencitas lo vieron. Severus fulminó al grupo de adolescentes con la mirada y estas se dispersaron.

\- ¿Qué signo zodiacal es usted profesor Snape?

\- ¿Por qué no lo adivina?

\- Me atrevería a decir que es un Capricornio, pero nada en esta ciencia es exacto.

Como odiaba cuando acertaban, si, era un Capricornio. Severus chistó a un vendedor que se acercó demasiado y el tipo salió por piernas dándole no poca satisfacción.

Firenze interpretó el silencio como un sí, continuaron caminando por las calles de Hogsmade siguiendo a los alumnos, o al menos a la mayoría de ellos, Severus disfrutó del paseo invernal, le gustaba esa época del año... o le gustaría si el calendario no hubiese decidido llenarlo de festividades absurdas, invierno era la estación de las fiestas ruidosas, Halloween, Navidad, Año Nuevo... el miércoles sería el baile de Navidad.

\- Cuando Zeta está opaca solo puede ser por un motivo.

\- ¿Qué estaba nublado la noche que miraste en su dirección?.- Conjeturó Severus.

\- Que la estrella doble ha perdido brillo porque sus partes se han separado.

\- Pobre.- Severus escupió la palabra con auténtico veneno, ahora podía poner a Firenze en la lista de profesores que no apreciaba.

\- Hay tres finales para la estrella de Zeta. O bien una de ellas se apagará para siempre, dejando a su hermana a medias, o ambas morirán... o bien se reconciliarán y brillaran mas que nunca.

Severus reprimió el deseo de maldecir al centauro, lo que oía le hacía pensar que se refería a Charnag y él, y eso le molestaba en gran medida. Le irritaba mucho.

\- Gracias por la información, disculpa sino baso mi vida en las predicciones de un exiliado.

Era un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero al menos haría que la próxima vez Firenze se lo pensara dos veces antes de acercarse a él a conversar sobre su futuro. Se echó la bufanda sobre el hombro y apresuró el paso alejándose del centauro. Le había herido, en el fondo lo sentía, pero era mejor que el centauro viese desde el principio con que tipo de persona trataba, mejor dolido que traicionado.

Severus no era una buena persona, prefería dejarlo claro y evitar dolor a la gente. No como otros gusanos.

\- Capricornio sin duda.- Oyó decir a Firenze a su espalda.

Como detestaba que hubiese acertado su signo zodiacal, se volvió lentamente mirando a Firenze con profundo desprecio.

\- ¿Y qué horrible faceta de mi personalidad te anuncia tan claramente que soy Capricornio?

\- Poco emotivo en general, parapetado y siempre a la defensiva. Gran capacidad de concentración, frío, retraído, duro, desconfiado, sólido como una roca... Severus Snape, eres el Capricornio por antonomasia.

Suficiente. Severus entrecerró los ojos, sus negras pupilas indistinguibles del iris como gemas de obsidiana. Ira fría como la nieve que le rodeaba.

\- Nada es definitivo.

\- No, incluso el ambicioso, solitario e inexorable Capricornio tiene cualidades preciosas. Si da su corazón, será para siempre, y su lealtad por supuesto.

Severus apretó los puños, lealtad ¿él? ¿el traidor por excelencia? Estúpido centauro.

No veía el momento de regresar a Hogwarts, aunque fuera para esperar una reunión que no deseaba en absoluto.  
\-------------------------------------------

\- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

Waess había aguantado el mal humor de Charnag con estoicismo, pero lo había preferido a la sonrisa de diabólica satisfacción que ahora veía en su cara. Le recordaba demasiado a esas ocasiones en que un Charnag mas joven había esperado a que su padre se durmiera para atar su cola a de otra naga. O había colado escorpiones bajo la cama de sus hermanas... Fuera lo que fuera, era malo.

No sabía que pretendía Charnag colándose en el despacho de Severus Snape pero no le gustaba en absoluto.

\- Oooh no temas querida amiga, nada que ponga en peligro la misión. Solo un poco de dulce venganza.

\- ¿Venganza? Me temo que debo recordarte que tu ex –amante es un mortífago y por tanto actuar contra él...

\- Voldemort come de mi mano y hará lo que yo desee para complacerme, esto no alterará en absoluto nuestro pacto.

\- Aun así juegas con fuego, es muy pronto para hacer este tipo de afirmaciones.

Charnag movió la boca imitando la típica regañina y sacó un frasco marrón de su bolsillo... vertiendo dos gotas del líquido en cada caldero que había allí reposando.

\- Esas pociones son un encargo de Voldemort, eso es actuar contra...

\- Son pociones de Sigilo para los mortífagos, nada imprescindible, pero sin duda Voldemort culpará a Severus por su incompetencia.

\- Charnag... eso es excesivo.

\- Oh, vamos.- Charnag sonrió al comprobar que los calderos empezaban a bullir.- Solo es una travesura.

\- Snape pagará esta travesura, Charnag, deberías pensar en eso.

La naga movió la mano quitándole importancia mientras se iban.

\- Disfrutaré viendo como le ponen en su sitio. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Le degradaran a hacer pociones de primer curso o algo así.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape sintió plomo en el estómago al entrar en su despacho... las pociones de Sigilo, arruinadas... alguien había añadido algo que las había hecho bullir y volverse gelatinosas...  
Charnag... esa asquerosa naga... nadie más hubiese tenido la habilidad para entrar en su despacho ni los motivos para arruinar esas pociones. Ya no podía tenerle en la cama así que se proponía destruirle por medio de Voldemort...

La marca de su brazo ardió... tenía que reunirse con el señor tenebroso para entregarle las pociones... y no podía. Voldemort le destrozaría sin importarle sus excusas, ahora ya tenía otro espía en Hogwarts, aunque no fuese miembro de la Orden del Fenix... Incluso siendo un maestro en pociones... Voldemort no estaba muy razonable en su estado mental.

Y tenía que acudir.  
\---------------------------


	16. Dolor

Capítulo 16. Dolor

Severus controlaba su respiración, tapando como bien podía su miedo. Cualquiera que le mirara jamas advertiría su temor o su rabia, solo podían ver a Severus Snape como una estatua impasible de gesto pétreo. Impasible ante la ira previsible de su señor.

\- Creía que tenía un Maesstro de Pociones, no un incompetente de esste calibre.

\- Fui saboteado, mi señor.

\- ¡Tus infantiles excusas no me interesan!

Una risilla. Severus no se molestó en mirar, ningún mortifago se hubiera atrevido a reírse de Snape o en presencia de Voldemort. Era Charnag, justo tras Voldemort, repantigado en la escalatina, disfrutando del éxito de su sabotaje. Sierpe vengativa, Severus suponía que no le agradaba perder al objeto de su diversión personal.

Cuan erróneamente había juzgado al paciente y positivo Charnag. Esta era su verdadera cara, no el alegre y vital profesor de DAO, ni la naga exótica y chispeante, era este gusano manipulador y vengativo. Severus se mantuvo arrodillado.

\- Essta noche caeremos sobre Hogsmade, demostraremos nuestro poder, el ministerio y Dumbledore comprobaran que no pueden sseguir ignorando nuestras exigencias. El pueblo mágico recordará quien ssoy.

Como si se pudiese olvidar. Severus no se hizo ilusiones de que el discurso dirigido a los demás mortífagos hiciera al lord tenebroso olvidarse de su presencia. Ese era el juego de Voldemort, dejar que te consumieras en tu propio miedo. Pero Severus no pensaba caer, recurrió a su dominio de sí mismo, no daría a Charnag la satisfacción de verle sufrir, no esta vez.

\- Cuatro grupos, uno en cada punto cardinal, los lideres tendrán loss mapas con los lugares que debeíss arrasar hasta los cimientos.- Voldemort dirigió entonces una mirada desdeñosa hacia la figura arrodillada de Severus.- Severuss debía ser uno de los lideres de grupo pero me temo que tendré que relegar ese honor a alguien mas dedicado a la caussa.

El plano fue entregado a otro, Severus reconoció la altura y el gesto, Alecto Carrow. Ella y su hermano sin duda disfrutarían prendiendo fuego a Hogsmade, eran unos pirómanos muy fraternales. Y disfrutarían mucho mas sabiendo que habían arrebatado la labor a otro mortífago.

Poco podían imaginar el alivio que suponía para Severus aquella destitución.

\- Me temo que Severuss no podrá formar parte de esste día de gloria.

Severus cerró los ojos, sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Eso no lo hacía mas fácil.

Charnag se miró la manicura con satisfacción, Voldemort era muy teatral para su gusto, y demasiado dado al rollo siniestro, pero resultaba entretenido y tenía que admitir que era poderoso, más poderoso que él, y temible en su poder. Severus ya tenía su merecido¿se creía mejor que él por tener dos piernas? Pues que se diese cuenta de que no era mejor que él, no tenía ningún derecho a menospreciarlo.

Entonces Voldemort alzó la varita y pronunció la palabra.

\- Crucio.

No había esperado aquello. El Cruciatus era un conjuro que producía un dolor horrible que nadie olvidaba jamas, era la pena máxima que se conjuraba y nunca sin un cuidadoso juicio previo. Era imperdonable entre los mágicos y las nagas...

Y Voldemort parecía conjurarla como quien hace un Expeliarmus.

Aterrador.

Severus se retorció y cayó al suelo. Ocultaba el rostro bajo la máscara y el cabello, pero los gritos desgarradores que salían de su boca eran suficientes para manifestar su dolor. Las manos arañaban el suelo como garras, tratando inútilmente de asir algo, cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarle.

Los demás mortífagos habían retrocedido unos pasos, Charnag, en su forma original de naga, podía oler las emociones en el ambiente, predominaba el miedo, pero de una forma que Charnag no esperaba... parecía que hubiesen visto esto antes.

No podía soportarlo más, Severus, el orgulloso, el siniestro, que se sentaba siempre con la espalda tan recta que no tocaba el respaldo, Severus que miraba a los demás de un modo que le hacía parecer superior al resto de los mortales, que con una sonrisa de desprecio y burla podía hacer callar al matón mas embravecido... y ahora se retorcía desesperadamente tratando de respirar mientras gritaba.

\- Creo que es suficiente.

Habló en parsel, no quería dar a Voldemort motivos para pensar que le estaba desafiando frente a sus tropas. El lord tenebroso levantó el conjuro y le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad. Charnag se mantuvo sereno y sonrió levemente.

\- Por divertido que sea tenemos una labor, Lord Tenebroso, yo mismo me aseguraré de que Severus no vuelva a decepcionaros.

\- Primero el deber, luego el placer.- Rió Voldemort con un destello rojizo.

Charnag aguardó pacientemente a que Voldemort diese las ultimas instrucciones a los mortífagos. El mago oscuro le dio fecha y hora para discutir la actuación de las nagas en el gran ataque a Hogwarts y se desapareció.

Nuevamente solo Charnag y Severus quedaron tras el encuentro.

Severus se incorporó lentamente, como un cordero recién nacido, aplacando los temblores propios del cruciatus. Cuando vio que Charnag seguía allí se le enfrió el estómago, ese era el culpable de su dolor, el responsable de que le hubieran sometido a una cruciatus, y era posible que a muchas más en el futuro, por aquella "incompetencia". No solo había sido utilizado por Charnag... ahora era descartable para él.

La naga tenía todas las cartas en la manga, una palabra de Charnag y Voldemort lo mataría, su alianza con las poderosas serpientes valía mucho más que su Maestro en Pociones. Había sido un necio al destruir su falsa relación con Charnag, era la última vez que se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos, la última.

\- Severus... – Charnag se preguntó si disculparse serviría de algo. Lo dudaba.

Severus tomó aire y se tranquilizó, naturalmente le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sabía como disimularlo, al menos aguantaría unos segundos, lo suficiente para desaparecerse.

\- Si me disculpas...

Severus se desapareció, hacerlo tan pronto después del cruciatus le provocaría desorientación y vómitos pero no le importaba mientras se alejará de Charnag ¿por qué demonios había parecido tan preocupado? ¡Aquello era culpa suya!

Charnag observó el vacío que antes había ocupado Severus y se tiró de los cabellos con ira y desesperación.

\- Soy un imbecil ¿qué es lo que he hecho?  
\----------------------------------------------------

Severus no tenía tiempo que perder escuchando a Minerva quejarse por ser levantada a horas intempestivas, entró a través de la chimenea poco dispuesto ha discutir con una cabeza llameante.

\- Veinte mortífagos se dirigen a Hogsmade con la misión de arrasar varios edificios, alerta a Albus y al Ministerio, ya.

\- El Ministerio ya fue avisado ayer, han enviado a sus aurors.- Minerva se ató la bata con fuerza, irritada.- Ya te lo dije, en cuanto a Dumbledore, aun no ha vuelto.

Severus se masajeó las sienes, aquello no era el típico ataque a Hogsmade, era una invasión, había esperado que Albus ya hubiese regresado para apresurar las defensas y a la Orden del Fenix. Por ejemplo Moody, estaba loco pero era un destructor de mortífagos sin igual.

\- ¿Dónde demonios está Albus?

\- ¡Severus! No maldigas, hazme el favor, no sé donde está, ya debería haber vuelto. Sin él, el ministerio apenas nos hace caso.

Insoportable. Severus gruñó otra blasfemia y volvió por la chimenea hasta su propio despacho. Las barreras le identificaron y Severus arrojó su capa al suelo mientras iba a su laboratorio a por una poción anestésica.

Y malditos fueran todos ellos, Dumbledore, MacGonagall, el Ministerio, Voldemort... y sobre todo Charnag Oloth. Esa noche Hogsmade ardería... y no podría hacer nada mas que mirar.  
\--------------------------------------------

\- Sniff... ¿es remordimiento eso que huelo?... No, debe ser el pueblo ardiendo.

Charnag se cubrió la cabeza con el almohadón. No podía soportar que Waess se regocijara con el clásico "Yo tenía razón y tu estabas equivocado".

\- Se te ha ido de las manos ¿no es así?

\- No imaginé que saldría tan mal.- Masculló bajo el almohadón.

\- Debiste imaginarlo, pero estabas tan centrado en ti mismo que perdiste toda perspectiva.

\- Nunca antes me había ocurrido, soy... soy un espía excelente, maldita sea.

\- Quizá estabas demasiado angustiado.

\- ¿Angustiado? ¿Por qué?

Charnag apartó la almohada y miró a Waess, que percibió el brillo de lagrimas reprimidas en los ojos de su amigo.

\- Porque creo que has encontrado en el mundo de los humanos algo que te importa, y te ha cegado.

\- Nunca me había sentido así... ¿qué debo hacer Waess?

\- Enmendarte, naturalmente.  
\-------------------------------------

Una catástrofe, Hogsmade había sufrido un terrible ataque. En el caos resultante habían ardido negocios tanto de contrarios a Voldemort como objetores y partidarios, los mortífagos habían creado un infierno de conjuros incendiarios y los aurors habían tenido que enfrentarse al fuego y a los mortífagos a la vez.  
Voldemort se apuntaba otro tanto, el ministerio estaba enloquecido, Hogsmade estaba bajo la ley marcial y Dumbledore había desaparecido.

El gran comedor era un caos de habladurías, pero eso se iba a acabar, ya habían llegado cartas de mas padres que se llevaban a sus hijos.

Severus dejó el periódico a un lado y desayunó sin ganas. Entonces vio la tarta de manzana junto a su plato... alzó la vista y se encontró con Charnag, que le miraba con ojos tristes... algo que no había visto jamas en aquel rostro.

\- Lo siento.- Susurró Charnag.- No lo sabía, no sabía que sería tan duro contigo.

Severus casi se atragantó con la tortita pero se las arregló para permanecer firme e impasible, no debía ceder a los engaños, no cedería a sus mentiras.

\- Lo lamento, Severus, por favor...

Severus no desvió la mirada de su plato.

\- Por favor, dime algo...

No. No podía ceder. Se levantó y abandonó el gran comedor, Charnag alzó la mano tratando de detenerle pero no no le alcanzó a tiempo y se quedó mirando alelado como Severus se marchaba tras su mano alzada en vano.

Los alumnos que habían apartado la mirada del periódico se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la escena. Y el gesto angustiado de Charnag les provocó tanta tristeza como el dramático ataque a Hogsmade.  
\-----------------------------------

La Orden del Fenix estaba reunida de nuevo. La casa de los Weasly era ahora el lugar de reunión habitual.  
Severus tomaba sorbos del te que Molly Weasly había preparado para todos esperando mientras el revuelo se calmaba. La desaparición de Albus traía de cabeza a todos, el director no había dicho a nadie a donde iba ni a que. Era lunes y nada se sabía de él.

Mundungus, apestando aun a su horrible tabaco, no había sacado nada de sus contactos en los bajos fondos de la sociedad. Moody no dejaba de farfullar sobre traiciones y tramas de Voldemort mirando constantemente en dirección de Severus con su ojo mágico y el real, Tonks tenía un aspecto horrible, con el pelo color musgo podrido y ojeras pronunciadas, Lupin tampoco tenía mucho mejor aspecto y nada había sacado de sus reuniones con los licántropos pues estos apenas le aceptaban.

En resumen nadie sabía nada.

\- No debemos permitir que nadie descubra su falta.- Dijo finalmente Minerva haciéndose oír por encima de los demás.- Sería un desastre y lo percibirían como una debilidad.

\- Por lo que a todos respecta, Dumbledore sigue de viaje.- Coincidió Arthur.

\- ¿Y no vamos a buscarle?.- Bill Weasly estaba consternado.

\- ¿Y por donde piensas empezar a buscar?.- Preguntó Severus con ironía.

Severus recibió las clásicas miradas de odio y desprecio pero no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado. A nadie le gustaba cuando le exponían la cruda realidad, eso era Severus, el abogado del diablo.

\- Pareces muy tranquilo con la falta de Albus ¿es que ahora ves el camino libre para correr a los pies de tu amo?.- Escupió Moody.

No se molestó en replicar. Moody solo buscaba una excusa para enviarle a Azkaban y nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de idea al auror.

\- Albus volverá, estoy segura.- Molly parecía querer converse a sí misma en vez de a los demás, lo que no era muy tranquilizador.

\- ¿Y quien nos dice que Severus no es el responsable?.- Moody se puso en pie echando espumarajos por la boca.- ¡Dumbledore marchó después de hablar con él!

Muchos siguieron la dirección del acusatorio dedo de Moody y Severus se enderezó en su silla dejando claro en una simple mirada lo poco que le importaba Moody y lo mucho que les despreciaba por dirigirse a él.

\- Es suficiente, Alastor, centrémonos en el tema a tratar.- Replicó Minerva.

\- Precisamente, centrémonos en nuestro mortífago.- Moody estaba sin duda disfrutando de aquello.- Centrémonos en el hecho de que fue su información la que sacó a Albus de Hogwarts, centrémonos en que ha retozado con una naga aliada de Voldemort...

Severus se incorporó tirando la silla y Moody sacó rápidamente la varita, con la que apuntó directamente al rostro furioso del profesor de pociones.

\- Adelante Moody ¿no lo deseas tanto? Usa tu adorado Ava Kedabra y acaba de una vez con tus insultos, empiezan a hastiarme.

Los miembros de la Orden observaban anonadados sin atreverse a intervenir, Moody estaba al límite, con el deformado rostro enrojecido y los dientes apretados, su varita prácticamente soltaba chispas.

\- Moody... baja la varita, por favor...- Lupin trató de calmar al mago sin éxito, no se atrevía a intervenir directamente.

\- Asqueroso mortífago, se que nos has traicionado.- Moody clavó su varita en el esternón de Severus.- Eres un asesino.

\- Palabras y más palabras ¿tan seguro estas de lo que dices¡Pues mátame!

Minerva se llevó las mano a la boca aterrada cuando Moody clavó mas la varita.

\- No me tientes...

Severus apretó los puños dio un paso hacia Moody sin miedo alguno.

\- ¡Si tan seguro estas de quien soy, adelante! ¡Hazlo maldito lisiado, sé que no tienes reparos en usar una buena imperdonable!

\- ¡Severus! ¡Alastor!.- Arthur se levantó aterrado por la idea de que Moody fuese realmente capaz de matar a Snape allí mismo.

\- ¡Te juro que lo haré, Snape!

\- ¡Pues hazlo de una vez! ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame y acaba con todo!

\- ¡BASTA!

Toda la estancia tembló con el vibrar de la poderosa magia y todos volvieron la vista hacia la chimenea. Allí estaba Albus, hablando a través de las llamas, el director tenía un aspecto cansado. Pero sus ojos brillaban con fuerza pese a sus años.

\- ¡Alastor, aparta la varita de Severus ahora mismo!

Entonces Moody bajó la varita. El suspiro de alivio de todos los presentes fue casi cómico de no haber tenido lugar sucesos tan dramáticos. Moody jadeó mirando a Severus y después se volvió a Albus.

Severus respiró agitadamente unos instantes y después miró la ardiente cara de Albus con sorpresa y alivio.

\- No podemos fiarnos de él...- Empezó Moody.

\- Estoy cansado de esa discusión, Alastor, Severus ha salvado la vida de Harry en muchas ocasiones..

\- Y ha recogido información muy valiosa poniendo en peligro su propia vida.- Añadió MacGonagall poniéndose en pie.- Siéntate, Alastor, si vuelves a comportarte como un maníaco no volverás a estas reuniones.

Alastor tomó asiento murmurando entre dientes y Severus se sentó con gesto firme, como si hace unos segundos no hubiese estado mirando a la muerte a la cara, animando a Moody, obviamente desquiciado, a matarle allí mismo.

\- Tengo poco tiempo, amigos.- Albus miró de reojo a su alrededor.- He conseguido reunirme con las nagas, quería hacerlas entrar en razón.

\- ¡Albus! Eso es una locura...

\- Minerva, a pesar de lo que sea Charnag, las nagas son un pueblo antiguo y noble, espero que su actitud tenga una justificación.

\- ¿Te han hecho prisionero, Albus?.- Atajó Moody.

\- Me tratan como a un invitado de honor pero... bueno, no me dejan salir ni comunicarme con el exterior de modo que...- Albus sonrió con disculpa.- Me temo que me han hecho prisionero.

La cara de los presentes palideció.

\- No me han hecho ningún daño.- Se apresuró a explicar Albus.- Pero reconozco que esto no me da buena espina, trataré de hacerles entender, pero... me temo que viene alguien, no creo que pueda comunicarme otra vez.

\- ¡Dinos donde estas para que podamos...!

Pero la comunicación se había cortado y la chimenea solo reflejaba llamas.

\- Han secuestrado a Albus...- Minerva no se podía creer lo que oía.

Un animo descorazonador se extendió por la casa de los Weasly.

\- Por las barbas de Merlín... ¿qué haremos?

\- Ni siquiera sabemos donde buscarle.

\- Solo una naga sabría donde...

Inmediatamente todos miraron a Severus. El profesor de pociones se removió incómodo en su asiento. No le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación ni las miradas que le dirigían.

\- Severus... Charnag debe saber donde está la ciudad naga y sobre Dumbledore...

\- Me temo que eso no será posible, Charnag y yo ya no tenemos una relación tan cercana.- Severus atajó cuanto antes.- No me dirá algo tan secreto.

\- Pero esta mañana Charnag parecía dispuesto a recuperar esa relación.

Severus dirigió a Minerva una mirada cargada de odio, nunca había pensado que desearía dar una bofetada a la jefa de Gryffindor... pero en el fondo lo entendía, aquello se trataba de recuperar a Dumbledore.

Si para ello había que convertir a Severus en una puta, entonces se hacía. Bastardos. Se puso en pie y se ajustó la capa con rabia.

\- Muy bien, me follaré a Charnag y ya os contaré que tal me ha ido.

La crudeza de sus palabras provocó no pocos sonrojos. Que se fastidiaran, era él quien iba a vender su cuerpo a quien le había traicionado.  
\----------------------------------------------------------


	17. Nido de sierpes

Capítulo 17. Nido de sierpes

Charnag se sorprendió gratamente cuando al asomar por la puerta no se vio directamente expulsado por el profesor de pociones. Severus alzó la vista un segundo del caldero y después volvió a centrarse en su labor.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Severus sintió extrañeza... nunca Charnag había sonado tan delicado, pero en el desayuno de ayer también había tenido esa expresión y ese tono de voz, realmente era un buen actor. Parecía tan arrepentido que un hombre menos escaldado sin duda se habría tragado la patraña.

\- Claro.

En realidad deseaba decirle que se largara, que le odiaba, que se desquitara de nuevo matándole a través de Voldemort y acabase con aquella tortura, pero no podía. Tenía un papel que cumplir en la partida de aquella guerra.

Charnag avanzó lentamente, como si atravesara un campo de minas, y se paró a unos metros de Severus, dejándolo espacio. Tras unos minutos de espeso silencio tragó saliva y se cuadró.

\- Vengo a pedirte perdón... de nuevo, lo siento mucho, de veras.

\- Acepto tus disculpas.

Charnag se quedó sin palabras y balbuceó un rato antes de poder volver a vocalizar.

\- Eh... ¿de veras?

No, maldito mentiroso, no las acepto. Severus dejó de remover la poción y alzó la vista mostrando el aspecto mas calmado del que era capaz.

\- Si, acepto tus disculpas.

\- Yo... sabotee tus pociones, no esperaba que el castigo fuera tan... excesivo. Solo quería... estaba enfadado por...

\- Lo entiendo.

No lo entendía. ¿Esperaba que creyera que le había llevado a la tortura de Voldemort por equivocación? Todos sabían que Voldemort era un monstruo despiadado, un asesino y un sádico. Si era cierto que Charnag no había predecido la reacción de Voldemort era un espía patético. Lo que no significaba que le creyera, desde luego que no.

\- No comprendía que te sintieras...- Charnag sentía la necesidad de explicarse, y no teniendo experiencia en ello se sentía como un pulpo en un garaje.- Que te sintieras tan ofendido por... mi raza, fue muy... desconsiderado por mi parte.

¿Ofendido por su...? Severus parpadeó rápidamente, ah, era cierto, se suponía que su enfado se debía a que su amante era una naga no a que le hubiese seducido por ser un espía mortífago. Devolvió la vista al caldero. Y debía decir que el hecho de que Charnag fuese una naga le incomodaba un poco.

\- Respecto a eso.- Severus se concentró en su tarea.- Debo admitir que me sobrepasé cuando te abofetee. Fue una reacción exagerada e inadecuada.

Charnag no podía creérselo, Severus prácticamente se había disculpado por abofetearle, jamas había imaginado que aquello sería tan fácil, había esperado tener que volver a luchar durante semanas para recuperar un trato de habla con Severus.

\- Tenías derecho a hacerlo.- Dijo cautelosamente, nunca sabías cuando Severus podía explotar en un ataque sarcástico.

\- Quizá... pero fue algo precipitado.

Oh, gracias, gracias Quetzalcoalt por tanta fortuna... Charnag no sabía si podía atreverse a abrazar a Severus sin ser maldecido de modo que se limitó a acercarse más, había echado de menos la cercanía de aquel hombre.

\- Me alegra mucho oír eso.

Severus quería abofetearse, se daba asco. No le importaba mentir a Voldemort, no le importaba mentir a Lucius, ni a Draco... pero aquel juego con Charnag, simulando seguir seducido por aquel manipulador repugnante... y sobre todo no poder evitar sentir un calor tan obvio en su cercanía.

Cuando alzó la vista para encontrar los ojos de Charnag descubrió nuevamente lo horriblemente fácil que resultaba olvidar el dolor que le habían ocasionado aquellos iris azul oscuro. Maldito fuera¿es que tenía síndrome de Estocolmo? Como esas pobres mujeres maltratadas que seguían enamoradas de sus maridos, como su muy miserable madre, que aguantaba palizas e insultos y aun así justificaba a su agresor y vivía por sus besos.

Charnag le había hechizado, tenía que ser eso... Por Dumbledore, Severus tomó aire, debes hacerlo para que confíe en ti, para poder rescatar a Dumbledore.

\- Ahora estoy algo ocupado... pero podríamos hablar en otra ocasión.

\- ¿Vendrás al baile de Navidad?.- Charnag no sabía si podía forzar su suerte, Severus parecía forzado, frío. No podía culparlo por ello.

\- Yo...- Severus sabía que tenía que decir que si, que debía seguirlo el juego pero...- No lo sé.

Charnag asintió y se retiró, no se atrevió a recordarle la apuesta... sería una mala idea dadas las circunstancias. Mucho se temía que tendría que pasar un tiempo hasta poder volver a pensar en recuperar aquella preciosa intimidad que habían llegado a tener.  
\----------------------------

\- ¿Muérdago?

\- Listo.

\- ¿Flores?

\- Listo.

\- ¿Aroma de Afrodisia?

\- Listo

\- ¿Fuegos artificiales?

\- Listo.

Hermione tachó la ultima marca de la lista y sonrió satisfecha.

\- Operación Cita Perfecta lista para su inicio.

\- ¿Podemos cambiar el nombre de la misión?.- Preguntó Ron tímidamente mientras trataba de cargar con la caja de fuegos artificiales.

Harry no podía creerse que estuviera colaborando en aquella locura¿trabajar para que el baile de Navidad fuese la gran cita de Oloth y Snape? Lo que había que hacer... claro que todo fuera por mejorar el humor del profesor de pociones. La ultima vez que había cruzado la mirada con Snape había sentido... algo mas que la rabia del profesor... algo que parecía tristeza. Nunca antes la amargura de Snape había sido tan obvia.

\- Seguro que todo saldrá sobre ruedas.

\- Es una locura, Snape nos matará.- Masculló Longbottom.

\- No seas tan negativo.- Recriminó Luna.- Además según mi padre...

Luna soltó una de sus teorías absurdas y profundamente cómicas, esta vez acerca de las propiedades afrodisíacas que produce ver fuegos artificiales, con un 60 de éxito en la relación, dejando a Neville totalmente anonadado.

Finalmente cada uno de los presentes se apresuró a cumplir con su parte de la misión.

Charnag se ajustó el pañuelo de seda adecuadamente y su reflejo en el espejo le guiño un ojo. Desde luego estaba resplandeciente. Era el baile de Navidad y quería causar sensación, provocar unos cuantos enamoramientos, beber, divertirse...  
Suspiró al pensar en su falta de pareja de baile... se temía que Severus no acudiría. Era extraño, le había perdonado y volvía a hablarle, pero había algo forzado en él, nada muy obvio, solo algo que Charnag percibía, una falta de... de chispa en el profesor de pociones.

Suponía que perdonar no significaba olvidar.

Antes no le hubiese preocupado llamar a la puerta de Severus y seducirle descaradamente para convencerlo de ir al baile, pero ahora... de pronto se sentía nervioso, culpable y estúpido. Mucho se temía que Waess tenía razón. Se había fijado en Severus, después se había encaprichado y ahora... ahora estaba enamorado de un espía mortífago. Era para partirse de risa mientras se daba cabezazos contra la pared.

Llamaban a la puerta. Charnag se precipitó a abrir esperando con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de Severus... en su lugar se encontró a Harry Potter... con un ramo de flores, unas preciosas orquídeas blancas y moradas por cierto.

\- Euh... buenas tardes, Harry... ¿necesitas algo?

Harry enrojeció pero tomó aire, tenía que cumplir con su papel.

\- Buenas... buenas tardes, profesor Oloth, verá... yo.. eh... tengo una cita y...

Charnag sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Buscas consejo, Harry?

\- Lo siento... es que no sabía... me daba vergüenza preguntarle a la jefa de mi casa.

\- Desde luego, Harry, pasa tranquilo, bonitas flores por cierto.

Harry entró al despacho con el corazón en un puño, bueno, por suerte el tenía la labor mas amable de aquella misión, Charnag era una persona amable y comprensiva. Mucho peor lo tendrían quienes debían tratar con Snape.  
\--------------------------------------

Severus arqueó la elegante ceja ante el comportamiento de Longbottom, el muchacho estaba tan nervioso que iba a hiperventilar en cualquier momento. En cuanto a Luna Lovegood, de aquella muchacha nunca podía esperarse algo normal, era incapaz de mantener la atención en algo durante mas de dos minutos.

\- Ejem... – Severus carraspeó esperando a que los estudiantes le dijeran porque habían ido a su despacho.

\- Eh... uh... ah... nosotros… eh… uh…

Si seguía tratando de sacar información de Longbottom este acabaría teniendo una crisis nerviosa y un paro cardíaco a la vez.

\- Señorita Lovegood ¿le importaría decirme a que han venido?

\- Verá, profesor Snape, nos preguntábamos si iba a ir al baile de Navidad.

\- Eso no es de su incumbencia señorita Lovegood ¿han venido a mi despacho a malgastar mi tiempo?

\- No... no, profesor... es... es que...- Longbottom empezó a juguetear con los botones de su chaqueta.- No.. es.. es...

Eran lo mas insoportable que había tratado en su vida, el tímido y la hiperactiva.

\- Sino va a ir al baile de Navidad nos gustaría dar hoy unas clases extra para el examen del viernes.

Severus se quedó boquiabierto, era cierto que siempre ofrecía clases extra fuera del horario escolar pero... solo unos pocos slytherin y ravenclaw de séptimo las pedían. Técnicamente no podía negarse a dar las clases extra para exámenes, era un motivo importante... miró a Lovegood y Longbottom.

¿Clases extra con el mayor destructor de calderos y la mas efectiva creadora de efectos multicolores inexplicables ¿A la vez?

\- Me temo que eso no será posible, voy a atender al baile de Navidad.  
\--------------------------

Charnag sonrió aspirando el aroma avainillado de las orquídeas, era realmente maravilloso. El olor era embriagador y relajante.

\- No es necesario, Harry, de veras.

\- No,no, además usted ya me ha dicho que Cho se sentirá muy abrumada si le doy un ramo tan grande. Le doy la mitad del ramo, en agradecimiento.

Charnag acarició las delicadas flores, las orquídeas eran realmente bonitas. En el pasado se les había atribuido cualidades curativas... y afrodisíacas.

\- Gracias, Harry.

\- Déselas a su pareja de esta noche.- Aconsejó el estudiante.

Dudaba que Severus apreciara recibir un ramo... y dudaba que fuera a asistir al baile.

\- No tengo pareja.- Confesó.

\- Seguro que irá.

Charnag alzó la vista de las flores hacia Harry, el estudiante sonreía como si realmente supiera de lo que hablara.

\- Tengo que irme, muchas gracias, profesor... Y lleve las flores, seguro que le harán falta.

Curioso y mas curioso.  
\---------------------------

Severus se dirigió hacia el baile con gesto amargo, detestaba aquellas fiestas, y mucho mas cuando no había nada que celebrar. Todos reirían y bailarían fingiendo que la realidad no estaba llena de asesinos y monstruos. Una absurda hipocresia.  
Apenas había entrado en el gran salón dispuesto para el baile cuando un estudiante chocó ruidosamente contra él echándole encima parte de un frasco de colonia.

\- ¡Estúpido Weasly! Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por semejante torpeza ¿es que Granger necesita estar drogada con colonia para bailar con usted?

Ron Weasly se puso tan rojo como una langosta cocida mientras murmuraba sus disculpas y se alejaba. Estúpido pelirrojo cabeza de chorlito, Severus no comprendía como aquella familia podía tener miembros tan alocados.

Se sacudió la túnica como pudo pero el penetrante olor seguía allí, no era desagradable pero Severus detestaba usar colonia, con el desodorante se bastaba y era casi inodoro. Suspiró y siguió su camino entrando en el baile, el aroma era agradable, avainillado, relajante... había algo... casi erótico en él... ¡Afrodisia! Severus busco al desastre de Weasly con la mirada, ese mocoso había conseguido esencia de afrodisia. Maldita fuera la edad del pavo siempre pensando con el material reproductor, la afrodisia podía usarse como perfume erótico porque estimulaba las hormonas y aumentaba el deseo.

Maldito fuera, ese día todo parecía estar en su contra.

Se volvió sobre si mismo dispuesto a volver a su despacho y olvidarse de todo cuando se vio cara a cara con Charnag... y un ramo de orquídeas bajo sus narices.

\- No sabía si vendrías.- Charnag sintió que le temblaban las rodillas.

Severus miró las orquídeas y después a Charnag... cielos, estaba arrebatador con el traje de gala blanco perlado. Sonreía como un niño que ha descubierto su regalo favorito bajo el albor de navidad.

Estaba magnífico.

\- No creo que te guste coger el ramo, pero me harías muy feliz aceptando una flor, aunque solo sea para que los demás asistentes se mueran de envidia por verte conmigo.

Severus casi sonrió, le costó evitarlo. La sensación se amargó rápidamente cuando recordó que precisamente verle con Charnag era lo que MacGonagall y los demás querían... aunque fuera una farsa.

Cogió una de las orquídeas con un deje de tristeza que no pasó inadvertido.

\- ¿Severus?

¿Cómo podía sonar tan sincero? Severus se tragó aquella bola de tristeza y trató de aparentar dureza... se preguntó porque resultaba mucho mas fácil engañar a Lord Voldemort que a aquella naga, y la respuesta a aquella duda le daba miedo.

\- Vaya, parece que alguien se ha puesto bajo el muérdago.- Comentó Sybill al pasar por su lado.

Ambos espías alzaron la vista para comprobar que, efectivamente, habían ido a parar precisamente bajo el muérdago. Aquella noche estaba llena de casualidades.

\- Me temo que en honor a la tradición tengo el deber y la obligación de darte un beso.- Comentó Charnag divertido.- ¿Tengo tu permiso?

\- Si te lo niego ¿qué harás?

\- Dártelo de todas formas, después me matarás, pero habrá valido la pena.

Cuando Severus Snape y Charnag Oloth se besaron bajo el muérdago con orquídeas entre ellos y fuegos artificiales saltando en el preciso momento con explosiones verdes, azules y rojas, los manipuladores estudiantes de Gryffindor no perdieron tiempo en felicitarse por un trabajo bien hecho.  
\--------------------------------------

Doce de la noche... y estaba sentado hombro con hombro con Charnag en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín de Hogwarts bajo la pálida luz de las estrellas y el cuarto de luna creciente. Que romanticismo, era algo tan empalagoso... y aun así tan agradable.  
Dio vueltas a la orquídea en su mano. Le tenían por un hombre sin escrúpulos, pero aquello estaba mal en tantos sentidos... tenía tantas dudas sobre Charnag. Era horrible no poder confiar en sus sentidos, te dejaba a ciegas.

No, no, Charnag le había utilizado, le había mentido...

\- Un penique por tus pensamientos.

\- ¿Por qué orquídeas? ¿Por qué... todo?

\- Porque te quiero.

Severus se quedó tan pasmado que dejó caer la flor... Charnag no tenía necesidad de decir eso, no lo había hecho cuando se habían acostado juntos ni hacía falta que lo hiciera ahora... ¿por qué le decía eso?

\- ¿Severus?

\- No te creo.

Charnag suspiró... sabía que no podía ser tan fácil.

\- Sé que no te he dado muchos motivos para fiarte de mi palabra.

\- Déjalo, no es necesario que...

\- Es necesario para mi.- Interrumpió Charnag.- Necesito decirlo, nunca me había sentido así, al menos nunca con un humano.

Severus alargó la mano tras el banco y cogió la botella de champagne que Charnag había traído con ellos, necesitaba algo de alcohol desesperadamente.

\- Charnag no soy aficionado a estas... situaciones.

\- Lo sé.

\- Una cosa es ser amantes y aliados y otra muy distinta es lo que estas diciendo. Espero que seas consciente de ello.

\- Severus, mírame a los ojos.

Así lo hizo. Charnag tomó su rostro entre las manos con suavidad.

\- Aunque no lo sepamos todo el uno sobre el otro... aunque haya hecho alguna estupidez... y ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir, te juro que no permitiré que te pase nada malo. Pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré.

Protegerle, nadie podía hacer eso... Severus se cubrió las manos de Charnag con las suyas, pero deseaba que fuese cierto.

\- Tienes las manos heladas.- Susurró Charnag.

\- Es invierno, idiota, hace frío.- Respondió Severus en otro susurro.

\- Me encanta cuando replicas así.

Se besaron, Severus se aferró a Charnag como a su balsa salvadora, desesperado por aquel calor, desesperado por su situación, porque no podía dejar de sentirse bien en compañía de Charnag, porque sabía que la naga le había mentido pero él hacia exactamente lo mismo, porque si ganaba Voldemort tendría a Charnag pero perdería su alma, y si ganaba Dumbledore ganaría su libertad pero perdería a Charnag.

Pasase lo que pasase, ganase quien ganase aquella guerra, aquella locura... Severus Snape siempre perdería.

Solo podía vivir el momento... y traicionar a Charnag.

\- Vamos a mi habitación, ahora.

\- Eso me encanta aun más.  
\--------------------------------------


	18. Aspid

Capítulo 18. Áspid

Severus arqueó la espalda y aferró puñados de sábana entre los dedos mientras Charnag recorría sus ingles con la lengua y después descendía por sus testículos hasta la hendidura entre sus nalgas.

\- ¡Charnag!.- Las rodillas la temblaban tanto que era ridículo.

\- Relájate...

No tenía que repetirlo, la humedad en la entrada del ano, la lengua entrando... Severus se deshacía de placer. Charnag se incorporó y subió por su cuerpo. Severus manoteó por el suelo hasta coger de nuevo la botella de güisqui que habían abierto después del champagne, echó un trago y después se la pasó a Charnag, que dio dos tragos con una sonrisa.

En general no le gustaba indulgir en el alcohol, pero esta noche lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba. No se sentía capaz de continuar con aquello estando sobrio, no porque Charnag no le excitase, sino por el asco que se daba a sí mismo. Estaba acostandose con Charnag por algo mas que deseo o afecto, era por información... se sentía como una prostituta y no podía soportarlo. No quería pensar, no podía pensar y hacer aquello... dejó que el deseo tomara el control para no tener que verse hacer algo tan bajo. Solo sentir, nada más...

Se relamió y se lanzó contra Charnag, besándolo con ansiedad, chupando su lengua, absorbiendo los labios, rodaron sobre la cama y se frotaron con lujuria hasta que Charnag se incorporó a duras penas.

Severus bebió de aquel cuerpo, los músculos sudorosos, los pectorales, los pezones oscuros, le recorrió hasta el hinchado miembro viril que prácticamente creció de expectación bajo su intensa mirada. Le deseaba, solo eso importaba en ese momento, y malditos fueran todos los factores que convertían aquello en una locura y a él en el ser despreciable que todos decían que era.

\- Severus... podrías hacer que me corriera solo mirándome de ese modo...

\- Ahora sabes como me siento yo cuando tú lo haces.

\- Puedo hacerte sentir aun mejor.

Charnag puntualizó sus palabras masajeandole los muslos, recorriendo la cara interna hasta que Severus abrió las piernas facilitándole el colocarse entre ellas. Charnag se inclinó lamiéndole el ombligo y Severus gimió intentando frotar su verga contra su amante.

\- Charnag... por favor...

\- Pronto...

\- Pronto no, ahora... ya.

Exigente y cortante incluso en el mas apasionado de los encuentros. Le encantaba.

\- Estoy tan excitado, borracho y... enamorado que me temo que seré decepcionante esta noche.- Confesó mirándose el miembro, estaba goteando pre-eyaculación.

\- ¿Crees que yo estoy mejor?.- Replicó Severus intentando con todas sus fuerzas no tocarse la inflamada hombría. No quería hablar... eso equivalía a razonar. Enamorado... si realmente Charnag sentía amor... estaba utilizando a un hombre enamorado. No, no quería pensar en ello, maldita sea.

Charnag rió levemente y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad a la luz de las velas.

\- Voy a darte la mejor experiencia sexual de tu vida, Severus Snape.

\- Mucho hablar y poco hacer.- Jadeó Severus.

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando el rostro de Charnag manifestó las orejas mas alargadas, los ojos con pupilas iridiscentes... y entre sus piernas Severus encontró la suavidad de las escamas de una serpiente.

\- ¿Charnag? No creo que...

\- Cierra los ojos y relájate.

Resultó terriblemente difícil pero obedeció... y pronto se olvidó de las inhibiciones. El cuerpo ofidio de Charnag empezó a deslizarse sobre él, rodeándolo, acariciándole, sujetándole sin comprimirle, los anillos le recorrían... era delicioso, era poderosamente erótico... Cuando el extremo mas delgado de la cola de Charnag envolvió sus testículos Severus intentó mover las caderas... sin éxito.

\- ¡Charnag!

\- Delicioso, ahora estas a mi merced...

Charnag se tumbó sobre él, le tenía completamente envuelto en el amasijo de su cola ofidia. Se besaron, Charnag descendió por la sensible piel del cuello besando y chupando, marcándole al tiempo que movía los anillos de su cola... comprimiendo y acariciando la hombría atrapada de Severus.

\- Eres... eres un...

\- Mmmmh... ¿qué soy?

Severus no pudo contestar, el orgasmo le quitó el aliento. Charnag aflojó los anillos y le besó todo el rostro mientras le permitía recuperar el aliento.

\- Charnag... recupera tus piernas por favor...

\- ¿Te molesta...?.- Charnag sintió un breve ataque de pánico.

\- Claro que no, pero tengo planes para ti que requieren un sistema reproductor que yo conozca.

Charnag obedeció al instante.

Media hora después dos hombres desnudos se miraban con estúpidas sonrisas de satisfacción y todas las señales de haber fornicado hasta la extenuación.  
Severus quería cerrar los ojos y dormir, dormir un sueño apacible sintiéndose seguro. Pero no podía permitírselo... ahora ya no podía volver atrás.

\- Dijiste que eras nómada... pero sin duda debes tener un hogar.

Charnag sonrió y miró el techo ensoñadoramente.

\- Claro que si, el imperio Naga, el lugar mas maravilloso que puedas imaginar.

\- ¿Cómo es?

\- Es enorme, monumental, nuestros edificios son enormes, todos de piedra. Tenemos un estilo entre azteca y egipcio, para que te hagas una idea. Y todo lleno de vegetación frondosa en armonía con los edificios, y cascadas y ríos y flores, todo está lleno de aromas...

\- Suena magnífico ¿está muy lejos?

\- Demasiado lejos.- Charnag cerró los ojos.- Lo hecho de menos, hace demasiado tiempo que estoy lejos.

¿Sería muy obvio preguntar directamente donde estaba? Severus tragó saliva... tenía que hacerlo, averiguar algo maldita sea... Se tumbó boca arriba y miró la oscuridad del dormitorio. Se sentía sucio y no era por estar sudado y con restos de la pasión de ambos. Por Dumbledore, siéntete culpable después.

\- Me preguntó donde diablos se habrá metido ese viejo.

\- ¿Mmmh?

\- Dumbledore ¿no te has fijado? Hace diez días que dijo que tenía que hacer un viaje y no se le ha vuelto a ver... tendré que informar al señor tenebroso de ello.

Ya lo había soltado, se la había jugado, Charnag tendría que decirle algo al respecto.

\- Que curioso. Estará comprando dulces muy lejos...

¿Eso era todo? Severus enarcó una ceja pero no añadió nada más, se suponía que no sabía donde estaba Dumbledore, después de todo también se suponía que no había dicho a nadie que Charnag era una naga. ¿Charnag no iba a decirle donde estaba Dumbledore? Vale, aquello le molestaba. O quizá Charnag aun no lo sabía, como espía sabía que las comunicaciones con agentes dobles era siempre una complicación.

Ahora tenía un problema, tendría que informar a Voldemort de la desaparición de Dumbledore o Charnag descubriría que algo iba mal... ¡maldito fuera! Pero realmente no entendía porque Charnag no le decía nada. Dolía.

\- Severus ¿por qué te uniste a Voldemort?

Severus se estremeció, esto era culpa suya por intentar utilizar la clásica charla de almohada post-coital. Idiota, idiota... era lo que se merecía.

\- ¿Te parece extraño?

\- Eres orgulloso, me parece inconcebible que desearas arrodillarte ante alguien.

Estaba herido, deseaba contestar, estaba destrozado y Voldemort era lo único que parecía una salida, mi madre había muerto a manos de mi padre muggle, no tenía amigos a excepción de Lucius, y habían tratado de matarle... Sirius Black le había servido en bandeja para ser la cena del licántropo, Remus Lupin... y el castigo de estos había sido perder puntos de su casa. Su vida no valía nada para nadie, pero Lucius le había dicho que Voldemort, el gran mago tenebroso, el heredero de Slytherin, deseaba conocerle.

¡A el, al narizotas grasiento y empollón cuya vida no tenía valor para nadie! Voldemort buscaba jóvenes con talento para su causa ¡y el tenía talento! ¡tenía poder!

\- El Señor Tenebroso tiene grandes planes, el mundo mágico está podrido y necesita cambios urgentemente.

\- Vamos, Severus, sé que ese no puede ser el motivo.

\- Odio al ministerio y odio Hogwarts.- Gruñó Severus finalmente, y después de todo era cierto.

\- ¿Odias Hogwarts?.- Charnag estaba desconcertado.

Severus cogió un almohadón y se sentó recostado, quería aquello, quería escupir todo su odio, toda su frustración.

\- Si, lo odio, odio el sistema de las casas de Hogwarts, odio que mis Slytherins sean sistemáticamente maltratados como si fueran magos oscuros en potencia desde que son seleccionados. Los slytherins somos tachados de malignos, todos nos odian, nos señalan con el dedo y nos dicen que somos malvados, que somos serpientes traidoras, nos lo dicen tan alto y tantas veces que nos lo creemos.

Charnag le miraba en silencio, era realmente tranquilizador.

\- Me uní a los mortífagos porque... mira ¿sabes cual es la verdad? Soy un mortífago porque no veía otro camino para mí, era lo único que parecía tener sentido en su momento.

\- ¿Y ahora no lo es?

Severus se mordió la lengua ¿es que había olvidado con quien estaba hablando?

\- No he dicho eso.

\- Severus por favor, ya te dije que lo del sabotaje de tus pociones fue un horrible error... no voy a ir corriendo a chivarme al señor Tenebroso porque no seas un fanático de su causa.

Dudas. Severus bajó la vista y Charnag le miró con ojos de cordero.

\- Cambiemos de tema.

\- Severus, no tienes porque preocuparte tanto.

Si que tenía, por desgracia. Severus suspiró y volvió a acostarse cubriéndose con la manta, ahora dormir le parecía perfecta. Dormir con Charnag y soñar que podía amarle, soñar que podían disfrutar sin segundas intenciones y mentiras. Y olvidar que acababa de tratar de sonsacarle a cambio de sexo... agradeció profundamente estar tan cansado como para poder dormir con eso en su conciencia... aunque en ella tenía cosas peores.

Charnag no dijo nada limitándose a abrazarle y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Al rato ambos estaban dormidos.

Charnag abrió los ojos. Le gustaba mirar a Severus mientras dormía, totalmente relajado, tranquilo. La naga le besó suavemente la mejilla rasposa, en general le gustaba el vello facial de los humanos aunque reconocía que en Severus no le gustaba demasiado.  
Tenía que irse ahora, pero volvería, en cuanto fueran al gran comedor a desayunar se pensaba llevar a Severus a hacer un picnic al borde del lago Negro. Había muchas cosas de las que quería hablar con él, miles de cosas que quería saber sobre Severus... y se lo llevaría a ver la Ciudad Naga cuando regresara, lejos de allí, se lo llevaría con él. Aunque mucho se temía que a Severus no le gustaría demasiado la idea de... bueno, prácticamente un secuestro.

Salió del dormitorio y fue andando a paso ligero hasta su propio despacho.

\- Ya era hora de que aparecieras.- Siseó Waess.

\- Oh, vamos, ha sido una gran noche, no me la estropees.

\- Anoche llegó un mensaje del Imperio Naga.

Charnag gruñó pero fue hasta la mesa del despacho, donde ya descansaba un pequeño dragón faerico, el draco era un hábil mensajero, indetectable. Charnag se recordó a sí mismo que tenía que convencer a los magos naga de introducir el sistema de habla mediante chimeneas que usaban los magos humanos. Cogió el mensaje y se regaló leyendo en su lengua original, le producía no poca nostalgia.

Leyó el mensaje y lo hizo arder con un susurro. Meditó largo y tendido sobre las instrucciones de sus mayores.

Que Quetzalcoalt le llevara... no podía creérselo, era tan repentino. Aunque por otra parte tenía sentido dadas las circunstancias explicadas. Las nagas iban a la guerra, ya. Hogwarts sería el campo de batalla y debía ser pronto, cuanto antes y con la máxima premura. Debía reunirse con Voldemort. El ataque debía tener lugar cuanto antes, no sería difícil convencerlo de realizar un precipitado pero necesario movimiento. Que reuniese a sus mortífagos y a todos sus aliados para la toma de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore estaba en la ciudad Naga. Eso era realmente sorprendente. Charnag se preguntó como podía haber sido descubierto por el director del colegio. Nunca nadie había sospechado de él, excepto Severus y quizá un poco Karkaroff. Pero nadie había descubierto su verdadera naturaleza sin la voluntad de Charnag.

Ya se lo preguntaría al viejo mas adelante. Ahora tenía una misión, su mente regresó a su amante.

\- Severus...- Había tomado una decisión a ese respecto.

\- Charnag, temo saber en que estas pensado y debo...

\- Le quiero.- Interrumpió Charnag, miró a su amiga y compañera de viaje.- No permitiré que nada me aparte de él.

\- Es un mortífago, está al servicio de Voldemort.

Charnag se mantuvo impasible, no daría su brazo a torcer. Había tomado una decisión.

\- Voy a reunirme ahora con el heredero de Slytherin.

La naga se puso un abrigo y salió, Voldemort le había dado un traslador para poder reunirse. Ahora le daría buen uso.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

En la mitad de su clase de pociones Severus sintió el ardor en el brazo. Salvajemente insistente, Voldemort llamaba con fuerza.  
Severus se aferró el antebrazo con preocupación, Charnag no había acudido al desayuno ni le había visto en el castillo aquella mañana. Y le resultaba raro que Voldemort le llamase de día, con frecuencia las reuniones eran nocturnas para procurarse una pantalla para los mortífagos ocultos con vidas publicas.

Miró a Draco con curiosidad, el joven no hacía gesto alguno hacia su antebrazo, luego no tenía la marca tenebrosa, gracias a Merlín.

\- Señor Malfoy.

¿Profesor?

\- Tengo que irme, le dejo al cargo del resto de la clase.

Los estudiantes de Gryffindor, entre ellos el trió problemático, palidecieron ante la expresión de maliciosa complacencia del rubio Malfoy. Severus ignoró las miradas suplicantes y salió del aula. Aquello era una llamada urgente, después de lo ocurrido con las pociones Voldemort le arrancaría la piel a tiras si llegaba tarde.

Un cuervo voló desde Hogwarts hasta el Bosque Prohibido, se convirtió en hombre, y despareció en la pálida luz de la mañana invernal.

Todos... mortífagos, licántropos, gigantes, vampiros, dementores... todos los aliados de Voldemort estaban representados en la caverna. Y Voldemort se erguía en un promontorio, con Charnag Oloth en su forma de naga a su diestra, en la penumbra, con los ojos ofidios brillantes.  
Voldemort empezó a hablar...

Guerra. Las fuerzas de Voldemort marcharían sobre Hogwarts dentro de dos días, las nagas iban a destruir los escudos de Hogwarts permitiéndoles el paso. Dumbledore no estaba allí para enfrentarles, tomarían el colegio y lo convertirían en su bastión inexpugnable desde el cual tomar el resto del mundo mágico y mas tarde el muggle.

Voldemort estaba exultante mientras compartía esas noticias y sus seguidores jaleaban eufóricos.

Tenía que avisar a la Orden del Fenix. Severus apretó los puños, aquello era una invasión en toda regla, y una que sería difícil, por no decir imposible de parar. Sin Albus, y siendo atacados también por las Nagas... solo le consolaba que el ataque tenía lugar cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes hubiese regresado ya a sus casas por Navidad. La evacuación pasaría desapercibida como algo habitual.

Tenía que dar la alarma.

Voldemort repartió las instrucciones rápidamente. Todos debían estar preparados y conocer su posición para el ataque. Cuando la reunión finalizó los aliados de Voldemort se dispersaron, unos mortífagos se encargaron de dar trasladores a los aliados no-magos para que pudieran marchar. Los demás se desparecieron con ánimos en lo mas alto.

Severus también se desapareció. Debía darse prisa.

Cuando se apareció en el Bosque Prohibido rápidamente se percató de que tenía compañía. Charnag estaba esperándole.

\- Severus... tenemos que hablar.

No tenía tiempo, Severus se quitó la máscara y se bajó la oscura capucha.

\- Ahora no, Charnag, tengo que hacer los preparativos para la batalla.

\- No quiero que participes.

Severus se quedó en silencio, confundido. Nada se oía en el bosque, la nieve lo amortiguaba todo, los animales estaban letárgicos, los árboles dormían con las ramas desnudas... dos figuras, una vestida en penetrante oscuridad y la otra en reflectante verde, se miraban en el Bosque Prohibido.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Lo siento, Severus, es por tu bien.

Severus abrió los ojos como platos cuando Charnag le apuntó con la varita.

Desmaius.  
\----------------------------


	19. Antídoto

Capítulo 19. Antidoto

Lo primero que notó fueron las ataduras. Severus despertó con las muñecas enlazadas a la espalda. No notaba la reconfortante presencia de su varita en el bolsillo, era de esperar. Miró a su alrededor... no estaba en una celda sino en la habitación de Charnag, tendido en la cama.

Charnag le había incapacitado con un Desmaius y ahora le hacía prisionero. No tenía sentido, no lo entendía. De momento lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que salir de allí y avisar a MacGonagall del ataque al colegio. Cada segundo era precioso o Hogwarts estaría completamente indefenso, y tenían que evacuar a todos los alumnos que no hubiesen regresado con sus familias.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta, se dio la vuelta y manipuló la manilla, sin éxito, naturalmente estaba cerrada. Empujó con el hombro logrando solo lastimarse, aquello requería inteligencia no fuerza bruta.

Y sabía como hacerlo. Severus cerró los ojos y buscó dentro de él.

Las cuerdas cayeron al suelo, las manos que sujetaban habían desaparecido. El cuervo revoloteo por la habitación, se subió a un armario y desde allí investigó cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle de ayuda, a vista de pájaro todo era mas nítido. Sobre una silla habían dejado una bandeja con frutas, pan y agua, ningún cubierto. Nada, allí no había nada que pudiese ayudarle. Descendió al suelo y recuperó la forma humana. Necesitaba manos para seguir buscando.

Forzó las ventanas y la puerta, sin éxito, la habitación estaba totalmente sellada. Dio vueltas por la habitación como un animal preso, aquello era de locos. Tenía que salir de allí, abrió la cómoda a la derecha de la cama pero tampoco encontró nada que pudiese ayudarle.

No tenía su varita, también le habían quitado las pociones que siempre llevaba encima. Severus blasfemó en tres idiomas distintos y aporreó la puesta con desesperación.

\- ¡Charnag! ¡Maldito seas, abre esta puerta inmediatamente!

Ni siquiera sabía si Charnag estaba al otro lado de la puerta pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que alguien pasara por allí y le oyera, y era mejor insultar a Charnag a voz en grito que pedir auxilio.

\- ¡Charnag! ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia! ¡Déjame salir ahora mismo! ¿A que demonios estas jugando?

\- Charnag no está aquí, profesor.

¿Draco? Severus pegó la oreja a la puerta ¡esa era la voz de Draco Malfoy!

\- ¿Draco?

\- Así es, no malgaste aliento, he puesto protecciones de silencio fuera de esta habitación.

\- ¿Dónde está Oloth? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Maldito Malfoy, y pensar que se había quedado tranquilo pensando que no tenía la marca tenebrosa.

\- No se preocupe, profesor, cuando todo haya terminado agradecerá estar aquí.

\- ¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¡Ábreme la puerta, Draco!

\- Me temo que eso no es posible, Charnag me ha encargado que me quede aquí a hacer guardia.

\- ¿Y desde cuando obedeces a Charnag? ¡No seas necio Draco, tienes que dejarme salir! No se que te ha dicho Charnag pero...

\- ¡Ese es el quid, profesor!.- Draco sonaba exultante.- No estoy de parte de nadie excepto de mi mismo, Charnag contactó conmigo antes del inicio del curso para ser su aliado, un importante aliado de las nagas.

Así que era eso, lo que Draco había estado haciendo desde el principio del curso era trabajar secretamente para Charnag y las nagas. Pero ¿por qué y que había buscado la naga trabajando con un Malfoy?

\- Draco, las nagas son ahora aliadas del Señor Tenebroso, no sé que pretende Charnag encerrándome aquí.

Una risilla, Severus golpeó la puerta, maldito crío ¿qué se creía que estaba haciendo?

\- Cálmese, profesor, está ahí dentro por su propio bien.

\- ¡No uses ese tono conmigo, Draco! En dos días el señor Tenebroso atacará Hogwarts con ayuda de las nagas y...

\- Día y medio, profesor, ha dormido mucho.

¡Día y medio! Severus maldijo, el Desmaius debía haber sido de primera categoría para noquearlo tantas horas. No había tiempo, tenía que convencer a Draco de que le sacara de allí.

\- Draco, no puedes confiar en Charnag, ignoro que puede haberte contado para convencerte de hacer esto.

\- No me ha convencido de nada, profesor, Charnag necesitaba un contacto neutral en Hogwarts, ese soy yo, le he dado información a cambio de objetos mágicos y una salida perfecta cuando esto acabe.

\- ¿Una salida? Draco, si no estas de parte del señor Tenebroso es que Charnag te la está jugando.

\- Todo lo contrario.- Draco realmente sonaba orgulloso de si mismo.- Pero ahora me pondré unos tapones musicales, si me disculpa profesor.

\- ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, Malfoy!

Sin respuesta. Crío estúpido y petulante. Cuando saliese de allí le iba a castigar a la antigua usanza, una tanda de azotes en el trasero hasta que lloriqueara como la niñita mimada que era.

Tenía hambre... se sentó y empezó a dar cuenta de la comida mientras meditaba.

Le quedaba la opción de un ataque mental... pero era peligroso sobre todo sino podía ver a su objetivo.

Draco estaba tras esa puerta, en el despacho... tenía que imaginarle con toda la precisión posible, si estaba escuchando música con esos malditos tapones musicales y llevaba tiempo haciendo guardia... estaría repantigado en el sofá, las piernas sobre un pasamanos y la espalda apoyada en el otro... estaría en camisa y pantalones con la corbata desabrochada... moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música. El sofá estaba a cinco pasos de la puerta...

Severus se concentró en crear la imagen exacta en su cabeza. No podía equivocarse, si fallaba en el mejor de los casos se provocaría a si mismo una migraña salvaje y en el peor se auto-lesionaría el cerebro. Por eso ya nadie enseñaba psionica o magia mental, muchos riesgos y poco control.

A jugársela otra vez... se sentó lo mas cómodamente que pudo y se concentró.  
\----------------------------------------------

MacGonagall estaba inquieta. No sabía donde se había metido Severus, no había aparecido en las comidas ni estaba en sus aposentos. Llevaba todo el día sin dar señales de vida. Lo que le faltaba, esperaba que el profesor de pociones tuviese una buena excusa para desaparecer de esa manera sin avisar a nadie. Y por otro se temía que el motivo fuese lo que mas temía, que no hubiese regresado con vida de un encuentro con los mortífagos.  
Dumbledore secuestrado... esperaba que Severus apareciera con buenas noticias al respecto.

Entró en su despacho con un suspiro, necesitaba una tila. Apenas se había puesto cómoda cuando sintió la presencia. Se incorporó de un salto con la varita en mano.

\- ¡Sal para que pueda verte!

\- Buenos reflejos para su edad.

Charnag Oloth apareció de entre las sombras con una expresión mortalmente seria. MacGonagall conjuró inmediatamente un hechizo de atadura, con reflejos envidiables Charnag sacó su varita y desvió el conjuro de la jefa de Gryffindor para después arrebatarla la varita con un Expeliarmus avanzado.

\- Siéntese, Minerva, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

\- No hablaré con nadie que invada mi despacho y me quite mi varita.- Replicó Minerva con determinación.

\- ¿Ni siquiera si ese alguien le informa de que es un emisario del imperio Naga?

Con estas palabras Charnag se transformó instantáneamente en su forma original, exhibiendo una sonrisa pretenciosa... que se quedó congelada ante la total falta de sorpresa de MacGonagall, que permanecía firme con gesto agrio.

\- No parece sorprendida ¿deduzco que Dumbledore la informó?

\- Deduce bien.

\- ¿Y por qué no enfrentarme con ello?.- Charnag estaba bastante confuso a ese respecto.- ¿Por qué marchó Dumbledore directamente al Imperio Naga?

Minerva se cruzó de brazos, estaba claro que no pensaba soltar prenda. Charnag suspiró y se acomodó sobre uno de los sillones desplegando su cola serpentina sobre este y el suelo, moviendo la varita entre las manos pero sin gesto amenazador alguno.

\- Minerva, lamento la irrupción en su despacho, es una mala costumbre. No he venido a luchar contra usted, solo a hablar.

\- Permítame que lo dude.- Minerva mantuvo la varita apretada y dispuesta a dar la alarma.

\- He venido a decirle que las nagas hemos decidido salir de nuestro aislamiento para detener el caos en que está sumido el mundo mágico, deseamos aliarnos con ustedes para destruir a Lord Voldemort.

La reacción de Minerva le desconcertó nuevamente, la mujer soltó una carcajada.

\- Pruebe otra mentira Charnag, sabemos bien de que parte está usted y sus serpientes traicioneras.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Estas aliado con Voldemort y sus mortífagos, sus mentiras no nos interesan Charnag, has subestimado a Hogwarts.

Realmente estaba sorprendido... que Dumbledore hubiese descubierto su raza era algo que le había sorprendido, que supiera de sus reuniones con Voldemort era ya inconcebible. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

\- No estoy aliado con Voldemort ni sus secuaces, Minerva, créame.

\- No se moleste, Charnag, sabemos bien donde está su lealtad.

Realmente hablaba sobre seguro, no era una prueba ni un farol.

\- Sabe usted muchas cosas, Minerva, me sorprende. Pero déjeme aclararle la situación...

La puerta se abrió como una exhalación y Severus Snape entró como un vórtice varita en mano.

\- Petrificus Totalus

Charnag se quedó paralizado en el sofá. Minerva respiró hondo, asustada por la inesperada entrada de Snape, después se levantó y recuperó su varita para poder lanzar otros dos conjuros que asegurarían que la naga permanecía prisionera

\- Gracias a Merlin ¿dónde estabas, Severus ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Charnag me encerró, no hay tiempo Minerva, las fuerzas de Voldemort atacarán Hogwarts mañana al anochecer.

\- ¿Qué?.- MacGonagall se quedó de color blanco tiza.

\- Todo su ejército se reunirá para atacar el colegio y convertirlo en su bastión de poder. Las nagas harán caer los escudos para franquearles el paso.

\- ¡No estamos preparados! ¡No hay tiempo¿Y Dumbledore?

Severus se frotó las sienes, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, le había costado horas poder usar en Draco el impulso mental para forzarle a abrir la puerta, tenía la peor de las jaquecas y solo le consolaba que a Draco le dolería muchísimo más cuando despertara.

\- No lo sé.- Miró al paralizado Charnag, que no podía tener una mayor expresión de pasmo.- No me ha dicho nada al respecto.

\- Iré ahora mismo a organizar la evacuación de los alumnos y convocar a la Orden del Fenix.

\- Yo me ocuparé de Charnag.

Minerva asintió y se marchó a paso ligero, no tenían mucho tiempo, los alumnos serían evacuados esa misma noche, Hagrid se ocuparía de eso, después la Orden del Fenix tendría que organizar las defensas y avisar al Ministerio. Apenas tenían tiempo.

Severus devolvió su atención a Charnag, el Petrificus pasaría pero los conjuros de MacGonagall controlarían a la naga con mucha mas eficacia. Ahora era el momento de las respuestas, de la verdad, toda la verdad. Recogió la varita de Charnag y se la guardó, después sacó un frasco transparente que había recogido antes de ir a ver a MacGonagall.

Verasiterum.

No sabía que sentir. Charnag le había encerrado... ¿por qué? No lo entendía... necesitaba saber la verdad. ¿Y porque había ido a ver a Minerva? Al llegar había oído a Charnag negar la alianza... no entendía a que venía aquello. Le dolía tanto la cabeza y todo aquello era demasiado raro.

El Petrificus cesó y Charnag recuperó la movilidad, al menos en la cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo no estaba rígido pero se movería lentamente, como si estuviese sedado.

\- Has avisado a Minerva...- Charnag no cabía en si de sorpresa.- Tú... eres un traidor a Voldemort.

\- Ya es inútil negarlo ¿verdad?.- Severus suspiró.- Esta es la verdad, Charnag, soy un mortífago traidor, mi lealtad está con Albus, soy su espía.

Ahí estaba... Charnag no podía creérselo, entonces empezó a atar cabos. La actitud desconfiada, la ocasión en que había salvado la vida de Potter, la reacción cuando había le había visto a la diestra de Voldemort, el violento rechazo... y posterior reconciliación, las preguntas... Desde el principio, Severus el falso mortífago, el espía de Dumbledore.

\- Increíble.- Logró susurrar.

Severus sabía que aquello era el fin, y dolía. La fantasía de estar con Charnag se esfumaba para siempre, era tan doloroso como una herida abierta, y ahora le esta echando sal. Su corazón estaba agonizando, todas sus esperanzas, débiles como eran, se derrumbaban, aquel era el mundo real.

\- Severus.

\- ¿Qué?

Charnag parecía resignado, alicaído... al menos ambos se sentían igual de mal. Severus miró hacia otro lado, herido, dolido en lo mas hondo...

\- Somos un par de idiotas.

\- Lo sé.-Coincidió Severus.

\- No, no sabes hasta que punto. Dame el verasiterum y ponte cómodo.

Severus administro la gota de Verasiterum, que Charnag se tomó sin rechistar, y se sentó en un sillón que situó frente al de Charnag.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Charnag Oloth, es mi nombre real.

Severus se frotó las sienes... estaba demasiado sobrepasado por aquella horrible situación. Estaba... interrogando a Charnag bajo Verasiterum, era absurdo.

\- Ni siquiera sé por donde empezar.- Confesó.

\- Entonces déjame empezar a mi.

¿Por qué no? Severus estaba demasiado cansado y confuso para hacer las preguntas adecuadas, demasiado implicado.

\- Adelante.

\- Ni las nagas ni yo estamos aliados con Voldemort. Es una farsa.  
\-----------------------------------------


	20. Falsa Coral

Capítulo 20. Falsa coral

\- ¿Qué?.- Severus miró la botella de Verasiterum, no, no se había equivocado de botella, Charnag estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- El Imperio Naga ha permanecido aislado muchos años, pero los últimos conflictos en el mundo mágico nos han hecho ver que es inevitable que tarde o temprano nos afecte y la guerra llegue a nosotros.

Severus apoyó las manos en los posabrazos tratando que tranquilizarse.

\- Y te enviaron.

\- Como observador.- Aclaró Charnag.- Mi misión era vivir entre los magos, infiltrarme en vuestra sociedad y estar atento a los conflictos que vivíais.

\- El señor tenebroso... eso era lo que os preocupaba.

Charnag asintió con solemnidad.

\- Aunque fue... eliminado por El-niño-que-vivió, nosotras habíamos visto lo cerca que había estado el peligro. Y lo ignorantes que habíamos permanecido ante el peligro nos hizo ver que necesitabamos saber que ocurría "ahí fuera". Yo fui elegido como observador. Todo este tiempo lo he dedicado a recopilar información y datos.

\- Pero ahora...- Severus buscó desesperadamente la lógica.- El señor tenebroso ha resucitado y habéis decidido actuar activamente.

\- Recibí ordenes de venir a Hogwarts, investigar y finalmente infiltrarme en las filas de los mortífagos, no resultó muy difícil engatusar al heredero de Slytherin una vez conseguí reunirme con él.

Severus intentó encajar las piezas. Charnag Oloth, llegaba a Hogwarts como profesor, el lugar donde era mas probable poder iniciar contactos con Voldemort dada la conexión que el señor tenebroso sentía por el colegio. Y que este lugar fuese una cantera de Mortifagos, claro.

Lo de contactar con Draco Malfoy... también tenía sentido, su padre acababa de ser hecho prisionero en Azkaban al final del curso anterior, los Malfoy estaban en una posición debilitada sin dejar de ser un importante eslabón. Draco no tenía la marca tenebrosa y sí mucha información, un blanco fácil con la adecuada manipulación.

\- La alianza, es... es una trampa.- Dedujo.

\- Exacto.- Charnag sonrió.- Necesitábamos su confianza, engatusarlo, le he empujado a exponerse, llevará todas sus fuerzas a la luz y allí caerá en nuestra treta. Una emboscada, las nagas no haremos caer el escudo, lo reforzaremos y nos volveremos contra él.

\- Dos frentes, las nagas y Hogwarts.- Severus no daba crédito con un susurro.

\- No es una batalla final, pero esperamos dejarle lo suficientemente debilitado como para que no represente una amenaza global.- Aclaró Charnag.

Era tan retorcido... Charnag había fingido una alianza con Voldemort para llevarle a una trampa... increíble. Un momento...

\- ¿Y Dumbledore? ¡Le habeis secuestrado!

Charnag alzó las manos con gesto pacificador.

\- No tengo toda la información al respecto, la llegada de Dumbledore al Imperio Naga probablemente preocupó a mis superiores. Si le han retenido ha sido solo por temor a que pudiese interferir con el plan.

\- ¿Interferir en el plan? Se supone que estáis ayudándonos ¿por qué mantenernos al margen?

\- En primer lugar porque el secreto es necesario, como espía deberías saberlo, y en segundo lugar... mi raza os considera poco menos que animales incapaces de cuidar de si mismos, no es mi opinión que conste.

Resultaba difícil de creer... pero las piezas encajaban en cierto modo, después de todo Albus les había asegurado que las Nagas eran un pueblo sabio, y no era extraño que también fueran prepotentes dado su poder y antigüedad. El completo secreto de la operación era primordial para que Lord Voldemort no tuviese reserva alguna. Ni siquiera Draco lo sabía todo.

\- ¿Por qué me encerraste?

\- Para que no participaras en la batalla, para protegerte. Pensaba que eras un mortífago... y no quería que cayeses con los demás. Porque en el fondo sabía que eras diferente a ellos y... te quiero.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, Charnag paciente y esperando, Severus meditando, digiriendo toda la información que acababa de recibir. El sonido de las llamas de la chimenea eran lo único que se oía mientras ambos hombres se miraban. Finalmente Severus cerró los ojos, haciendo la pregunta que mas temía hacer, con miedo a la respuesta.

Después de tantas mentiras, de la simulación por parte ambos, de las medias verdades... había una sola cosa que realmente le importaba, la pregunta que en realidad había querido hacer desde el principio.

\- ¿Es real lo que sientes por mi?

\- Si.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- El verasiterum no era eficaz con los sentimientos, eran algo subjetivo que no podía controlar por completo.

\- Por que cuando me enamoré ti eras un profesor de Hogwarts, seguí sintiendo lo mismo cuando eras un mortífago leal a Voldemort... y siento lo mismo ahora que eres el espía de Dumbledore.

Severus no dijo nada, sacó la varita y con una letanía murmurada apartó los conjuros de ataban a Charnag y le devolvió la varita. Charnag la tomó pero no se levantó, esperando a que Severus decidiese compartir con él sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, tras unos instantes que se hicieron eternos, Severus se acercó y le miró desde su altura. Finalmente miró hacia un lado y se mordió el labio con cierta incomodidad.

\- Yo también... te quiero.

Silencio. Finalmente Charnag sonrió y se incorporó al tiempo que recuperaba la forma humana.

\- ¿Ha dolido mucho decirlo?

\- Bastante.- Respondió Severus seriamente.

\- ¿Y crees que podrías repetirlo?

\- Otro día tal vez, hoy ya es demasiado... y quizá no haya sido una buena idea decirlo.

Charnag sonrió con tristeza.

\- Sé que te refieres, aun no me puedo creer que hayamos sido tan...

\- Ya me siento bastante mal, Charnag... yo... primero estaba enfadado porque pensaba que me utilizabas y acabé haciendote lo mismo... la noche de Navidad.

\- Supongo que estoy enfadado por eso.- Charnag se rascó la cabeza pensativo.- Pero supongo que secuestrarte y encerrarte contra tu voluntad tampoco fue un gesto muy leal.

El silencio se volvió incómodo, si había un ejemplo en el mundo de una relación retorcida y difícil eran ellos.

\- Tengo que hablar con Minerva de esto.

\- Está bien, pero...

\- Discreción, si, lo sé.

Severus abrió la puerta del despacho. La voz de Charnag le detuvo.

\- ¿Crees que podemos volver a intentarlo?

\- Ahora no, Charnag... hablemos mas tarde, cuando todo esto haya terminado. Ahora voy a estar muy ocupado y... no sé que será de nosotros.

Charnag observó la puerta cerrada tras Severus. Realmente iban a estar ocupados, se aproximaba una batalla.

Voldemort aun estaba ahí fuera, en alguna parte.  
El heredero de Slytherin no caería tan fácilmente.  
\-------------------------------------

Pero había sido derrotado.

Severus entró en la enfermería con otra caja de pociones regenerativas. La batalla había sido corta pero intensa. Las fuerzas de Voldemort habían atacado de cabeza, seguros de la victoria por el apoyo de las Nagas que se habían aparecido, casi treinta nagas habían acudido en un traslador que Charnag había preparado de antemano.

Cuando el ejército tenebroso se había lanzado sobre Hogwarts, se había topado con unas barreras en perfecto estado, minas mágicas, aurors preparados... y nagas lanzando contra ellos un brutal ataque sorpresa en su retaguardia. Los gigantes y licántropos, primera linea de fuego, habían sufrido bajas incalculables a manos de los defensores de Hogwarts con la barrera intacta, los dementores habían acabado huyendo cuando los patronus les atacaron, y los mortífagos ni siquiera habían podido organizarse al ser el objetivo principal de las nagas.

Un éxito, Voldemort había huido con el rabo entre las piernas y pocos mortígafos habían podido seguirlo.

\- ¿Pocioness regenerativass? Ssoiss tan primitivoss...

Solo conocía biena una naga, Charnag, y gracias a Merlín que no se parecía en nada al resto. Eran prepotentes, soberbias, paternalistas y despreciativas. Y la que ahora se repantigaba en una de las camas de la enfermería no dejaba de decirle como hacer su trabajo. Y ese siseo le estaba volviendo loco.

\- Se nos han acabado las pociones de Curación, tendrá que arreglarselas con una regeneración acelerada.

Severus entregó la poción a la naga, esta tenía contusiones por la batalla. Varios aurors y centauros habían caído en la batalla, y cuatro nagas habían muerto por el Ava Kedavra, el único conjuro que no podían detener. La magia curativa naga había hecho maravillas por los heridos mas graves y ahora solo quedaba asistir a los demás heridos.

Severus había participado en la batalla, aunque no en primera linea, él y los jefes de las otras tres casas habían tenido que permanecer en Hogwarts, usando el antiguo conjuro de las cuatro casas para que las barreras de Hogwarts manifestaran habilidades ofensivas además de defensivas. Era un poder adjudicado cuando los jefes de las cuatro casas estaban de acuerdo.

No había visto a Charnag desde la conversación con Verasiterum. Charnag ya no tenía que seguir siendo un espía, probablemente regresaría al Imperio Naga. Y ya no habría mas Charnag Oloth.

Quizá era lo mejor. Aunque doliera como el infierno. Repartió el resto de las pociones y salió de la enfermería.

\- Severus, acompáñame un momento, por favor.

Dumbledore. Las nagas lo habían traído de vuelta cuando se habían trasladado, por supuesto camuflado como una de ellas, para ayudar en la batalla.

\- ¿Cómo están nuestros ilustres invitados?

\- Entretenidos practicando el arte de ser condescendientes.- Respondió gruñón.

\- Si, es un mal habito que tienen, pero supongo que es lo mismo que los magos hacemos con los muggles.

Era una forma de verlo, aunque Severus jamás admitiría compartir la idea.

\- No tendremos que volver a preocuparnos por una guerra a gran escala.- Albus suspiró aliviado.- Aunque Voldemort siga vivo al menos ha perdido a sus aliados.

\- Sigue siendo una terrible amenaza. Solo hemos ganado tiempo.

\- Un tiempo precioso.- Replicó Albus.- Un tiempo valioso.

Anduvieron juntos por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta la gárgola que guardaba el despacho del Director.

\- ¿Nos ayudarán las nagas a destruir al señor tenebroso?

\- Me temo que no, Severus, solo se han asegurado de que no represente una amenaza para ellas. Ahora regresarán a su hogar y a su aislamiento.

\- ¿Tienen trasladores para irse hoy mismo o esperarán un transporte?

Dumbledore pronunció la contraseña de la gárgola y miró a Severus con calidez.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar realmente?

\- ¿Va a marcharse Charnag también?

\- Me temo que así es. Charnag marchará con las demás nagas mañana, tienen trasladores preparados.

Se marchaba. Severus asintió sin poder evitar que la tristeza trasluciera en su expresión. Albus le puso una reconfortante mano sobre los hombros.

\- Lamento todo lo ocurrido, Severus.

\- Estoy bien, Albus, ya hablamos de ello, todo se aclaró.

\- Quizá deberíais volver a hablar.

\- No, Albus, no es necesario.

No hablaron más de ese asunto, en el despacho dedicaron el tiempo a compartir ideas sobre el posible paradero de Voldemort y sus posibles cursos de acción. Cuando terminaron, Severus se encaminó a sus mazmorras. Charnag se marchaba mañana... no volvería a verle. Era lógico, regresaba con su gente, con los nagas, era su lugar, después de tantos años lejos de su familia, de su hogar.

No podía esperar otra cosa, ni hacer nada por cambiarlo... ¿verdad?

Charnag guardó el último cuadro en la maleta sin fondo. Ya solo le quedaba empaquetar la ropa con un simple conjuro y habría terminado. Waess ya dormitaba sobre la cama. Charnag no tenía sueño, dudaba que pudiera dormir en toda la noche. Volvía a casa. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Por fin, volvería a su hogar con su familia, volvería a ver su casa, sus jardines... no podía esperar al amanecer.  
Y a la vez lo temía, porque perdería a Severus Snape.

Nagas con nagas, magos con magos. Charnag pertenecía al Imperio Naga y Severus pertenecía a Hogwarts, eran sus hogares, su lugar. No podía cambiarlo.

\- No deberías dejar tu puerta sin protecciones.

Charnag alzó la vista para encontrar al profesor de pociones atravesar el umbral de su puerta.

\- Severus... supongo que esto es un adiós. Me marcho mañana... con mi gente.

\- Lo sé.

\- Lo siento, pero... no puedo elegir entre tu y mi hogar, yo... lamento ser tan egoísta.

\- No, yo sería egoísta si te pidiese que renunciases a volver a un hogar que amas en mi favor. Sé que has estado mucho tiempo lejos de tu casa.

Severus cerró la puerta y ando hasta Charnag hasta juntar sus frentes, mirándose de cerca, con los labios rozándose.

\- Ya no sirvo como espía, Voldemort ya debe haber descubierto mi colaboración con Dumbledore, he pasado años dando clases de pociones a mocosos incapaces de apreciarlas...

\- Severus...

\- He terminado mi deuda con Albus, ya nada me ata a Hogwarts.

Charnag sintió que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que se le saldría del pecho.

\- Severus... ¿quieres venir conmigo al Imperio Naga?

\- ¿Qué demonios te crees que intento decirte?

Antes de que Charnag pudiese decir más Severus le silenció con sus labios.  
\--------------------------------------------

Dumbledore estaba realmente sorprendido cuando vio a Severus por la mañana. El jefe de la casa de Slytherin estaba vestido con pantalones negros con botas altas, camisa blanca y chaqueta cruzada. Tenía el cabello negro recogido hacia atrás en una coleta y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.  
Realmente parecía un Severus nuevo y mejorado, Dumbledore observó con curiosidad la carta que el jefe de Slytherin le tendía.

\- ¿Qué es la carta, Severus?

\- Mi dimisión, Albus, lamento ser tan repentino pero me temo que la decisión de marcharme ha sido precipitada.

Albus se quedó a cuadros y finalmente una sonrisa asomó a su rostro.

\- Te echaré de menos.- Le dijo extendiendo una mano que Severus estrechó.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo superará. Y mi marcha es... mi regalo de Navidad al alumnado, seguro que es lo que más disfrutarán.

El director rió, y por primera vez pudo ver que la sonrisa de Severus era igualmente sincera.

\- Charnag se lleva a mi mejor profesor de pociones... ¿qué voy a hacer ahora Severus? ¿Alguna sugerencia para el puesto?

\- Me temo que considero a mis demás colegas igualmente inútiles de modo que lo dejo a su disposición, director, en el futuro quizá quiera considerar a Draco Malfoy, eso saciará su sed de poder ligeramente después de esta lección.

Albus asintió y entregó a Severus otro sobre cerrado.

\- El clásico sobre de despedida a los profesores que nos dejan después de años de servicio... espero que volvamos a vernos.

\- Charnag no estará quieto mucho tiempo.- Severus rió levemente.- Estoy seguro de que vendremos de visita.

\- Me alegro... ¿estas seguro de esto, Severus? Sabes que Hogwarts siempre estará aquí si lo necesitas.

\- Creame director, si todo lo que nos hemos hecho y hemos vivido no ha podido separarnos... mucho me temo que nada lo conseguirá.

Albus le dio un fuerte abrazo y Severus lo devolvió con afecto, ahora resultaba fácil mostrar su afecto por el viejo, ahora nada le hacía sentir una deuda por él, una sensación de conciencia sucia... era libre.

\- Adiós, Albus, despídame de los demás.

\- Adiós, Severus.

Severus abandonó el despacho del director con su maleta y se reunió con Charnag en las puertas de Hogwarts. La naga se veía pletórica de felicidad.

\- ¿Listo, Severus?

\- ¿Listo para ir a un lugar desconocido y misterioso poblado por una raza de nagas prepotentes en tu compañía? Si, claro.

Charnag sonrió y le pasó una mano por la cintura mientras salían de Hogwarts.

\- A mi madre le encantarás.

\- Lo dudo.- Gruñó Severus sin autentico mal humor.

\- En serio, es una gruñona ermitaña sin tiempo para divertirse... vaya ¿crees que tengo complejo de Edipo?

\- Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

\- Si, seguro.

Mientras veía alejarse a Severus y Charnag, Albus sonrió. Tenía la impresión de que aquellos dos iban a ser una pareja que nunca se aburriría.  
\---------------------------  
FIN


End file.
